


The Midnight Train (a glee rewrite)

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. This is a rewrite of glee starting with season two. I have removed anyone I personally dislike. No Tina, Artie, Unique, Ryder, Lauren, no more mentions of Shelby. She was not given Beth. I have not planned this fic all out yet, but it will be more AU than it is canon. Endgames are Blam, Quick, Finchel, Brittana, Wemma, Kadam, and Niff. I ship a lot of things with glee though, so there will probably be other ships in there too. I am not sure of all the events yet. I am throwing out anything I didn't agree with. Which is a lot. There will probably be something that everyone will like, check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is going to be what will hopefully be an epic fic. Anyway, it’ll be a glee rewrite. Blam is endgame, as is Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Niff, and Wemma. I do ship multishiply though, so there will be other pairings. Kadam will probably be endgame for Kurt. I am not sure what the other ships will be yet, but those will be the endgames. I don’t have it all planned out yet. I am starting with season 2. Differences: any character I personally don’t like I have removed. No Tina, no Artie, Unique, Ryder, no Harmony, no more mentions of Shelby. Yes, I love Idina Menzel, just not a fan of Shelby. Beth was not given to her. This is going to be an ensemble, of course. I hope ya’ll like!** _

The Midnight Train (a glee rewrite)  
By Julia

The summer had been long. Especially for Rachel Berry. She had spent a lot of time with her boyfriend Finn Hudson. The others in glee had had eventful ones too. Quinn and Puck had given up their baby, but it hadn’t been to Shelby Corcoran. It had gone to another couple. Quinn and Puck were still dating, to everyone’s surprise. Quinn’s too, especially. She hadn’t expected to like being with him. But he was really special to her. No one was really sure what had happened to Tina, Artie, and Matt. They just weren’t there at the new term.

Kurt knew that they’d miss Matt, too. It was going to be a different kind of year, here, that was for certain. If the glee club didn’t get some new members, they’d be disqualified from competition. Kurt knew that Rachel would hate that. Her ex Jesse St. James had screwed them over. They were all pretty pissed off about that. Kurt wasn’t so mad at Rachel as everyone else. Anyone could have gotten screwed like that. Kurt was on his way to glee right now, actually. When he got there, he saw a couple of new kids. A tall blonde one with green eyes, and a boy with long dreads and no shoes. Kurt had to admit, he was intrigued. Kurt slid into a seat next to Mercedes Jones, his best friend, and stared at the blonde boy. He was really hot. He looked up at the sound of more footsteps. It was just another blonde boy, walking with Brittany. That was very curious. Kurt leaned to whisper to Cedes. “Hey, Cedes, who are the new guys?” He asked, as everyone settled in. Kurt just hoped that they were talented. They couldn’t afford to lose at competition again. Kurt met the eye of the dread locked boy. He was cute, too. At least he’d be good to look at. That was something. Kurt only looked away when he did. Kurt brushed back a lock of hair that fell over his eyes.

“The blonde guy with Brittany’s name is Jeff Sterling. The other blonde’s name is Sam Evans, and the cute one with the dreads is Joe Hart.” Mercedes said knowledgably. She usually didn’t have such good dirt. No one really told her anything. But people had been talking about it all day. Mercedes said, “Jeff transferred from Dalton Academy, Joe used to be homeschooled, and Sam moved here from Kentucky.” She wasn’t that impressed with any of them. But Joe seemed nice. “I don’t know how well Joe will like the glee club, apparently he’s from a very religious family.” That was mostly due to everyone accepting Kurt. It was just hard to tell around here what religious types would think. Some of them were accepting and some weren’t. Mercedes was a Christian, but she believed it was okay to love someone of the same gender. She was going to add more when Mr. Schuester came in. He was dating the guidance counselor. Mercedes tried to focus as he started the lesson. She met Rachel’s eye and glared. The Jewish girl bristled and then looked away. Mercedes was still angry about Jesse screwing them over. It wasn’t very fair of him, and they’d tried to warn her that he’d do that. She hadn’t listened, of course. That was typical Rachel Berry though. Kurt brushed some of his hair out of his eyes again. Mercedes wondered if they could really get to Nationals this year. She didn’t want glee club to end.

That was when Sam got up to sing. Kurt’s blue eyes widened. He was actually really good. He was singing _Billionaire_. It was actually amazing. Mike Chang got up to dance. Brittany too. Kurt was very impressed. He found himself actually grooving along. 

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin’ bad_  
buy all the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
smilin’ next to Oprah and the queen  
Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
yeah, a different city every night oh, I, I swear  
the world better prepare for when I’m a billionaire 

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_  
I would be the host of, every day Christmas  
give Sam a wish list I’d probably pull an  
Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies  
that ain’t never had shit 

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_  
and last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
It’s been a couple months since I’ve been single so  
You can call me Sammy Claus minus the ho ho, get it? 

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_  
Smilin’ next to Oprah and the Queen  
What up, Oprah, haaa!! 

When he was finished, even doing great with the rapping, everyone clapped. They definitely could use him. They would get to Nationals at least. That was better than nothing. As soon as Sam sat, Mr. Schue started talking again. He wanted them to go and recruit kids for glee. Kurt didn’t know how that was going to happen, but it couldn’t hurt. Okay, that was a lie. It could. Most likely would. Or they would get a slushie facial. Kurt had to admit, he really liked Sam. And he could tell that Sam’s hair was out of a bottle. He was never wrong. “That one plays for my team.” He told Mercedes, whispering it in her ear. She just shook her head and called him crazy. Kurt didn’t care, though, he knew that he was absolutely right. He would totally get Sam for his own. He’d just have to work it right. For the rest of the lesson he stared at Sam, not even trying to hide it. Sam only looked back once. Kurt followed him out of the room when glee was over. He wanted to talk to him.

Sam jumped when he turned and there was Kurt. “Can I help you?” He asked, watching him curiously. Sam didn’t know what to think of this school at all. Of course, he hadn’t been here but a few days. It was impossible to tell that early. Sam kept his eyes on Kurt as he waited. This guy was definitely gay, not that Sam cared about that. He thought he might be. He wasn’t sure yet. He was fairly certain that he didn’t want to test out the theory with this guy. Sam was sure his type was different. He wondered what Kurt was going to say to him. Sam had heard a lot about him from Brittany. He had made friends with the Cheerios and Brittany’s new boyfriend Jeff almost immediately. If Sam was being honest, Jeff was more his speed. Not Jeff himself, but what Jeff used to be, a Warbler. Sam was going to go with Jeff to see his best friend Nick (whom Sam totally thought Jeff was in love with the way he went on about him) perform with the Warblers. They were headed out right now. He had to get rid of Kurt or he had to come. Either one. “Look, I’ve got a thing.” Sam said. He wanted to go and see all of those gorgeous Warbler boys. “So, is this important?” He asked as he checked out his blonde hair in the mirror in his locker door. 

Crestfallen, Kurt said, “It’s not super important. We could talk later.” He wondered who Sam was going. Asking seemed rude, but they didn’t even know each other. It didn’t seem polite to invite himself. He watched as Sam checked himself out in the mirror, grinning. Kurt wondered what it was again. It seemed to be something fun. And Kurt wanted to finally get out and do something with someone that he liked. Even if Sam was seeing this as a friend thing. Kurt was disappointed, but at least there might be other guys there.

Sam turned to look at him again. He didn’t know what made him do it, but he said, “If you want to come, we’re actually going to go and see the Warblers. Jeff’s b…” He almost said boyfriend. “Best friend is in the Warblers. It’s kind of like checking out the competition.” Sam said, a lock of his bangs in his eyes. He just hoped that the others would be okay with it. “You can come in my truck.” Sam said. He was old for a junior, not old enough to have been held back, but in the upper bracket. Sam looked to Jeff as he and Brittany approached. “You guys ready? Kurt’s going to come.” He said tentatively. The other two blondes gave nods. Sam gave Jeff a shove and they all headed down the hall.

Dalton was different, huge. Sam followed Jeff and Brittany, and he was soon listening to voices as they ran down the hall. One voice rang out above the others. Sam felt himself walking towards it. That’s when he caught sight of the most beautiful hazel eyes and dark curls. Sam could feel a stirring in his stomach. Sam held his gaze, and they smiled at each other. He was it. He was going to be Sam’s first boyfriend. He didn’t want to go so far as to say they’d get married. Finally, their gaze broke, and Sam turned to look at Kurt. Oh shit….he was not crushing on Sam’s crush. Sam held in his anger though. It wouldn’t do to fight about it. Sam was just going to have to keep an eye on this. He couldn’t let this stand. It was unacceptable. When the song was over, Sam went up to Blaine and grinned. Sam had honestly never seen anyone so gorgeous before. He brushed back his blonde hair. “Hi.” He said. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off those hazel eyes. They were gorgeous. Sam really couldn’t imagine this guy not being in his life in some capacity. Although he knew what way he wanted it to be. “I’m Sam Evans. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jeff’s friend.” He couldn’t imagine not kissing those lips.

Whoa. Those were great lips. Blaine had never seen lips like those. Blaine licked his self consciously. “Hi, Blaine Anderson.” He said. He waved to Jeff without looking at him. He couldn’t stop staring at Sam. Wow was he gorgeous. “Nice to meet you.” He had been singing Teenage Dream, and now he was going to associate it with Sam. _Whoa, good job, Blaine_. He thought. He didn’t even know this guy. He really wanted to, though. Blaine didn’t even believe in love at first sight. Maybe he could amend that now. Blaine ran his hand through his messy curls. Now all he was thinking about was Sam’s fingers in them. Now there were butterflies in his stomach. It felt really weird. But really good. Blaine shook the other boy’s hand when Sam introduced him, but he didn’t take his eyes off Sam. He just couldn’t tear his gaze away. “We’re all going to go to the Lima Bean. Do you want to go?” Blaine found himself asking. Blaine didn’t know what had come over him. He usually wasn’t this calm around guys. Blaine wasn’t sure if he was completely gay yet, he just knew that he liked guys. Blaine saw the smile in his green eyes. Then a smile broke out over his face. He nodded. Blaine smiled, too. It felt like there was no one else on the planet. Just them. He wondered if Sam could feel it, too. Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off those lips. They were so full. What would they feel like? Blaine shook himself.

Sam was glad that Kurt had gone to ride with Jeff and Brittany to the Bean. That meant that Blaine rode with him. Sam could hardly breathe when Blaine got in his car. He smelled so amazing. Sam could barely think. He was just so happy. Their hands touched as they went to adjust the radio, sending a shock through Sam’s entire body. The song that came on was _Teenage Dream_. Sam blushed, and Blaine sang along. 

_You think I’m pretty_  
without any makeup on  
you think I’m funny  
when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down 

_Before you met me I was alright_  
but things were kind of heavy  
you brought me to life now every February  
you’ll be my valentine  
Let’s go all the way tonight  
no regrets, just love  
we can dance until we die  
you and I will be young forever 

_You make me feel like I’m living_  
a teenage dream  
the way you turn me on I can’t sleep  
Let’s run away and never look back  
don’t look back 

Blaine’s heart was pounding out of his chest. He and Sam’s hands stayed on each other’s over the gear shift while the song played. Blaine could hardly breathe. Those lips, that face…. Blaine knew this guy had the capacity to really break his heart. He really hoped that that didn’t happen. When they got to the Bean, the lingered in the car for a second, not wanting to let go of the other’s hand. Then they both got out, walking up to the building, their hands inches apart. When they got inside, the others were in line. Sam and Blaine took up the rear, they were blushing furiously. Then Blaine saw Jeff staring at Nick ahead of them in line. That was so cute. Blaine may be clueless about a lot of things, but he wasn’t about that. Jeff and Nick clearly had feelings for each other. It was cute. He really hoped that they could figure things out. Blaine really thought it was totally cute. He looked to his hand. Blaine’s fingers moved of their own accord, and closed around Sam’s. They laced loose at first, and then they tightened. Sam blushed, and so did Blaine. Blaine’s curls fell over his eyes.

The next afternoon, at lunch, the glee club was getting ready to perform a song in the quad to see if anyone would take the bait and join glee. They only needed one more, but they would take more if they got more. They weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Rachel shared a look with Finn as they stood on the steps. Rachel really was hoping that it would bring them someone. Just not someone who was more talented than her. Rachel was a diva, that was most certainly true. She had only agreed to adhere to the lesson because they did need one more to stay a club. Rachel didn’t want to lose glee. It was all she had. Besides Finn, that is. And Rachel never wanted to let him go. They weren’t perfect together, but they loved each other. They were the co-leads of glee club. Then they started the song, they’d picked _Empire State of Mind_. Mostly because it had been the song of the summer.

_Yeah I’m out that Brooklyn_  
now I’m down in Tribeca  
Right next to DeNiro but I’ll be hood forever  
I’m the new Sinatra and since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere yeah they love me  
everywhere I used to cop in Harlem all of my Dominicanos  
Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonalds 

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_  
There’s nothing you can’t do  
now you’re in New York  
these streets will make you feel brand new  
the lights will inspire you let’s hear it for New York, New York  
New York 

_Our hand in the air for the big city_  
street lights, big dreams all lookin’ pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air everybody say yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah c’mon c’mon I’m from…. 

The entire time they were performing, Sam was thinking about Blaine. They hadn’t said much or done anything but hold hands, but Sam knew that he was smitten with him. Those curls, that voice… he wanted to see what that ass looked like without those uniform pants. Sam hadn’t spoken to Kurt since, he was angry at him. Sam knew it was because Blaine hadn’t looked at him twice. Sam couldn’t help that. He wasn’t going to not be with Blaine. He and Kurt barely knew each other.

After the song, Quinn was quiet as she went to sit and eat. Puck came to sit with her. They hadn’t talked much about how losing the baby to another couple had made them feel. Quinn knew that Puck had wanted to keep her. But Quinn hadn’t wanted to screw Beth up. And she knew that if they had kept her, they would. And she also thought that they’d break up. And Quinn loved him. They shouldn’t work together, but they did. Quinn didn’t want to take any chances. They deserved to be happy. Plus, she knew that Puck really did love her. He was still learning how to be a boyfriend, but he wasn’t horrible at it. She picked at her food. Puck was quiet as he watched her. Quinn wondered if she could bring up Beth or not. She knew that Puck would talk about it, but she wasn’t sure that she wanted to talk about it. She took a bite of her salad. Quinn lifted her hazel eyes to Puck’s. She didn’t know how to even articulate her feelings. It was hard. Quinn was still staying with him, she had refused her mother’s offer to go back home. Her mother wasn’t exactly the best mom. Quinn didn’t need her. No matter what she had said. Quinn knew that it was only a matter of time before Judy took him back. Her father was a waste of space.

Puck could tell that she was thinking about Beth again. He supposed that he could bring it up, but he didn’t want to upset her. She was touchy at times. Not that he blamed her. They had just given up their baby. That was bound to cause a lot of depression. Puck had wanted to keep the baby. It had been the right thing to do. Puck looked up as Finn, Rachel, and Sam joined them. “Hey, guys.” Puck said, and Quinn plastered on her fake smile. Puck wondered if they’d gotten anyone for glee. Puck wouldn’t admit it out loud, but glee club was great. He didn’t want to see it end. It was just going to have to keep going. Puck turned to Sam. “Hey, so, how were the Warblers yesterday?” Puck knew that Sam had liked Blaine right away. Sam had talked to him about it. Puck wasn’t expecting him to talk about it in front of everyone else, but he did want to know how they had sounded singing. Puck was wondering in case they came up against them in competition. Puck knew that last year he would have kicked his own ass for thinking so, but they had to win. But of course, losing was for suckers. He reached out and laced his fingers through Quinn’s. She held them, but didn’t say anything. Puck watched Sam’s face. He seemed to be struggling internally with what to say. Puck tried to give him a knowing look but he wasn’t sure if it came off. 

That was a hard thing to answer. Sam thought they were amazing, but that was because of Blaine. They wouldn’t be as good without Blaine. Sam knew that Puck wasn’t asking him to talk about Blaine, though. Sam hadn’t wanted to talk to Finn about it, in case he felt obligated to tell Kurt about it. Kurt was talking to Sam again, but it was a little frosty. Sam knew that he couldn’t change that. Sam knew that Kurt would just have to deal with his feelings. Sam shrugged. “They’re good.” He said truthfully. “They’re going to beat us if they can work harder than us.” Sam really wasn’t sure that he wanted to go up against them. He already cared about Blaine a great deal. He knew that he couldn’t let glee club end, he just hated to see Blaine sad. It was an impossible situation. “They have this lead. Blaine Anderson.” Sam said, trying to keep the reverence out of his voice. Sam really wasn’t sure if he could keep his feelings about Blaine a secret. He felt like he had to shout it from the rooftops. He didn’t think that he should have to hide it. Sam wasn’t going to have to worry about his parents hating him. They would accept him for who he was. That was a definite plus. He didn’t know how he would handle the opposite situation. It would be hard.

Puck nodded, holding Sam’s green eyed gaze. He didn’t know what he was going to advise Sam to do. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if it were him. He shared a look with Finn. “We have to get another member. Maybe somebody will join today.” They still had some time this week to recruit, too. He didn’t know what else they could do to recruit, but he’d do it. Puck tightened his grip on Quinn’s fingers, and she squeezed back. Puck ate some fries with his free hand. Everyone in glee had been shocked to see them together. He honestly was just hoping that he could be a good boyfriend. Puck had never tried before. But he wanted to be one for Quinn. He really loved her. Puck had never been in love before. Not before Quinn. It might have been love at first sight, and he’d never admit that out loud. Puck also wasn’t sure how he was going to get Quinn to open up and talk about things. She couldn’t keep it all in. That would help nobody. Puck didn’t want his girlfriend to be so nervous and fidgety all the time. Puck didn’t want anyone to question her and doubt her, and they would if her wild and erratic behavior continued. She had to start talking about it. Puck didn’t know how to start that dialogue. She had been pushing the subject away off handedly. It was just a defense mechanism. It was all that she could do with some things.

Finn, who was blissfully unaware, smiled and nodded. “I bet we’ll have at least two or three.” Finn said proudly. Unaware of the tension. Finn just didn’t notice things like that. It wasn’t in his nature.

_Baby you called and I can’t hear a thing_  
I have got no service in the club you see, see  
Oh what did you say oh you’re breakin’ up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you I’m kinda busy 

_Just a second it’s my favorite song they’re gonna play_  
And I can’t text you with a drink in my hand and  
now you won’t stop callin’ me I’m kinda busy  
Stop callin’ stop callin’  
I don’t wanna talk anymore  
I left my heart and my head on the dance floor 

_Stop callin’ stop callin’_  
I don’t wanna think anymore  
I left my heart and my head on the dance floor 

Rachel sang the song fiercely with the shorter girl, her heart pounding. She couldn’t believe it. This girl was amazing. Truly. What was she going to do? If this girl joined glee, they would win everything but Rachel wouldn’t be the star anymore. That was unacceptable. She couldn’t have that. Rachel was the gold star of glee club. By the time that Sue had told them to shut up, Rachel knew what she was going to do. She was going to end up being hated if anyone found out, but she had to take that risk. She couldn’t let someone else be more talented than she was. Rachel headed out of the bathroom, after she’d lied to Sunshine about where the glee tryouts were. Rachel ran into Sam when she got outside. Rachel wondered why he was in a good mood. “Sam?” She asked, as she walked up to him. Rachel saw the pink in his cheeks. He was really happy about something. Rachel clutched her books in her arms. She caught a glimpse of his phone. He was texting. Rachel leaned against the lockers next to him. Rachel was glad she’d run into Sam, she could focus on him and not what she had just done. Rachel knew it had been wrong.

“Hi, Rachel.” Sam replied. He had been texting Blaine. Sam didn’t know how to keep it in anymore. “Rachel…. I met someone.” Sam didn’t care who knew. It wasn’t going to keep him from being with Blaine. “His name is Blaine….. he’s a Warbler.” That was going to be a problem. Sam knew that. He knew that everyone was going to have an issue with Blaine dating him when he went to another school. Sam couldn’t help himself though. Blaine was so gorgeous. And talented. Blaine could hardly be meant for him. He was too beautiful and talented. Rachel’s face widened with surprise. Sam knew that Rachel hadn’t been expecting him to say that. Sam just couldn’t keep it in anymore. If he was gay, he was gay. Sam knew it was harder for some people to come to that conclusion. But Sam didn’t care. He was happy. He was going to stay that way. No matter what he had to do he would do. Sam kept his green eyes on Rachel’s brown ones, making sure she knew that he was being serious. He wanted her to know that he was going to do this, and do it all out and the right way.

That was…. super surprising. Rachel stopped herself from thinking anything more. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if the glee club was going to accept this. They had hated her being with Jesse. Not that she blamed them. But this was different. Rachel knew that the Warblers weren’t trying to get to them. But this was different. Rachel brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear. “Sam, if you want to be with Blaine, that’s okay with me. I am not sure that the glee club will agree. But this is different than Jesse and I were. I can tell. You have my support, Sam.” Rachel said. Honestly, she had never thought this of Sam. But she supposed it was just more proof that sexuality was fluid. Rachel didn’t know how anyone could try and tell you who you could love. But of course, Rachel had been raised by two gay dads. Her mind was more open to these things. She watched him as he fidgeted. “Does he know how you feel? Is it mutual?” She asked. Rachel hoped that it was. It was hard being in love with someone when they didn’t feel the same. Rachel may have Finn now but she’d gone through time not having him. Rachel knew that it could feel like the worst feeling in the world. She didn’t want that for Sam. Especially with it being him and another boy.

Sam’s face lit up when she asked him about Blaine. He couldn’t believe that Blaine felt the same way about him. Sam was so happy. He had asked Blaine to go out on a date. Blaine hadn’t answered yet, but he was sure that it would be yes. Sam could tell that the other boy felt the same way. Sam grinned wide. “Yeah, he does. I mean, we haven’t kissed or anything, but we held hands. And we can’t stop staring at each other.” Sam was blushing furiously. He couldn’t help himself. He knew that it would be hard, but he wanted things to work out. They deserved to be happy. Sam was practically bouncing he was so happy. Sam just hoped that Blaine would say yes. He already had a plan for a date. Sam just hoped that it would go okay. He got a text, and it was Blaine, telling him that he would love to go out with him. Sam blushed deeply. He was so very happy. Blaine wouldn’t know what hit him. Sam would show him the best date ever. And he could sing to him. Blaine singing had been really hot. Sam just wanted to do the right thing and get Blaine to know that he cared.

That evening, Puck was at home with Quinn. They were in charge of Puck’s younger sister Sarah. Puck’s mother worked a lot. So she wasn’t home very often. Puck had to admit, him and Quinn keeping watch over Sarah felt like them being parents to him. But he knew not to bring that up because Quinn would kill him. They were lying on the couch, watching television. Sarah was at the kitchen table, doing her homework. Quinn was lying on him his arms were tight around her. Puck had decided to order Chinese food. He hadn’t felt like cooking. Quinn wasn’t one to cook. Puck had to admit, he was glad that she was still living here with them. His ma wasn’t, but she wasn’t home often enough for it to matter. Puck also hadn’t told her some of the child support Russell Fabray was paying came to Quinn. So it was sort of like she was paying rent. The rest of it went to Judy. Puck was saving that news for the next time Ruth was threatening to kick Quinn out. And at least they didn’t have the baby with them. Taking up extra space. Puck had wanted to keep her, even if he knew it was the wrong idea. He knew that. He just hoped that Quinn would tell him what she felt, eventually. Right now, this felt really good. He kissed the top of Quinn’s head, letting out a contented sigh.

Quinn wondered why Puck was being o quiet. Sarah was in there, doing her homework. She had to admit, she wasn’t sure that she liked Sarah. But honestly, she was sure that it was because Sarah was just young. She was a little bit freaked out. It felt a lot like they were parents. She had given the baby up for adoption to avoid that. She knew that it wasn’t the same, because Sarah wasn’t theirs, but still. Quinn looked up when she came into the room. Quinn looked at her, trying not to freak out. “Did you finish your homework?” She asked. Sarah nodded. “Okay. Then go and set the table for dinner.” Quinn laid back on Puck, and wondered why she felt like she couldn’t go back home. She just, she couldn’t imagine living at home with her mother. Quinn didn’t know how Judy could have done what she had. She felt his arms tightening around her again. Quinn brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She knew that Puck wanted her to talk about her feelings. Quinn just couldn’t. She didn’t know how she could open up all of that. She just couldn’t handle any of that. It was too much. Quinn ran her hands along his arms. 

That was when the Chinese arrived. Puck had to get up and get it. Quinn went to make sure that the table was set. Puck paid for it and went back to the kitchen. He put the containers on the table. Puck watched as Quinn moved about the kitchen. She still hadn’t started trying to talk about the baby. Puck had to admit, he wanted to go and find out how Beth was. He wanted Quinn to go with him though. He wanted her to know how Beth was, too. He knew that she might not want to go though. Puck was fine with her not wanting to, but he thought they should consider it. Puck started dishing out food while Quinn poured tea. Puck was starving. He just hoped that Quinn would eat. She had been listless and lethargic lately. Puck did know why. He just wanted her to at least eat. The rest he couldn’t control. All he could do was try and be there for her. Puck didn’t know how to do that if she didn’t tell him how she needed help. But he wasn’t trying to pressure her. She had to do things her way. Puck had gotten some moo shu pork or her. He didn’t tend to try too hard to stick to a kosher diet though. Pig tasted great. He also liked bacon on his cheeseburger. Puck didn’t want to give up bacon. Even if his ma wanted him to. Puck watched as Quinn got some rice on her plate.

When it was time for bed, Quinn had gone to shower. When she got out, she heard Puck playing on his guitar. She thought she maybe recognized the song, but she wasn’t sure. She stopped to listen.

_You’re my world_  
the shelter from the rain  
You’re the pills that take away my pain  
You’re the light that helps me find my way  
You’re the words when I have nothing to say  
And in this world  
when nothing else is true  
here I am still tangled up in you  
I’m still tangled up in you  
still tangled up in you 

_You’re the fire that warms me when I’m cold_  
You’re the hand  
I have to hold as I grow old  
You’re the shore when I am lost at sea  
You’re the only thing that I like about me 

_How long has it been_  
since this storyline began  
and I hope it never ends  
and goes like this forever 

Was he singing that for her? Quinn’s hazel eyes widened. She poked her head in the room. She didn’t want to disturb him if she didn’t have to. “I’m coming to get in bed, is that okay?” When he nodded and smiled at her, she stepped in and took off her towel and put on some underwear and one of Puck’s football jerseys before she got in the bed. She pulled the OSU comforter up and reached for her book, keeping her hazel eyes on him. She wondered if she could ask him about the song. “Hey so, that song. What is it?” She asked curiously. She didn’t think that she’d ever heard it before. It was nice though. Especially in his voice.

“ _Tangled Up In You_ , it’s by Staind. Something I was working on for glee.” Puck replied casually. He wanted her to know how much he cared about her. Puck was still new to that kind of thing. But he was trying. Puck knew that Santana was still pissed at him, but mostly because she’d been using him as a beard. He knew that she was gay. She may not have admitted it to herself yet, but he knew. Puck couldn’t not be with Quinn for Lopez, though, even though she was one of his best friends. Puck put his guitar away. He wondered if she’d worked it out that it was for her yet. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable if he didn’t have to.  
So he was singing it for her. A smile slid over her face. Quinn really felt so loved. Who would have thought that it would be Noah Puckerman to be the one? Quinn honestly was a little surprised about that. But she was happy. Not about Beth, but about Puck. She loved him, God help her. Quinn wasn’t sure why she’d been pushing him away. He had been really great so far. Quinn couldn’t imagine being with anyone else right now. She knew that she had to let him in eventually. The fact that she hadn’t wasn’t because of him. She just couldn’t talk about it. 

Her lack of speech about it threw him, but honestly, Quinn could be a roller coaster. So at least she seemed calm. He leaned down and kissed her. “I’m gonna go check on the sis and take a shower.” He reached to grab a towel. Puck wondered if Quinn knew how happy he was that she was there. He was. It had been a big step but one he was glad that they had taken. He wouldn’t take it back. Puck wanted to tell her that. “Hey, babe. If I didn’t say so before, I’m glad you’re here.” He said. She gave him a wide smile, and he felt like it was genuine. Puck smiled back and went to shower.

As he left the room, Quinn couldn’t help but grin. She was really happy. Quinn settled in the bed, when she’d moved in, they’d taken over the basement. Quinn was glad that she was here, too. Quinn really was. Even Ruth wasn’t a problem. She had thought that she might be. Quinn leaned back in the bed with her book. Quinn really couldn’t imagine how much Puck had changed. She didn’t know if it would last, but she hoped so. Most of her life, all she had wanted was someone to love her, and now she had it. Maybe it had been meant to be. That seemed wrong to think, but it was possibly true. Quinn had never once believed in anything meant to be before. Quinn just didn’t have any examples of true love to look up to. Maybe that was why she’d cheated on Finn. Quinn just didn’t want to do that to Puck. She wanted to be good to him. He deserved that. They’d had a rocky start but they were on the right track now. Quinn didn’t know if she could handle another breakup. Although, Finn breaking up with her had made a lot of sense. She had hurt him and she’d deserved it. Plus, she knew that he was better suited for Rachel. She felt herself start to drift off. Quinn knew that that was because it was getting late. Quinn put her book aside. Tomorrow she was giving Puck some sex.

_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
A melody I start but can’t complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It’s only beginning to find release 

_Oh the time has come_  
for my dreams to be heard  
they will not be pushed aside  
and turned into your own all  
cause you won’t listen  
I don’t know where I belong  
But I’ll be moving on if you don’t  
I won’t 

_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
a melody I start but I will complete  
Oh now I’m done believing you  
You don’t know what I am feeling  
I’m more than what you’ve made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me 

With every note, Rachel felt smaller. Sunshine had found her way to glee club. And Mike Chang was very mad at Rachel. Everyone was.

When Sunshine had stopped, Rachel felt about two feet tall. Rachel wasn’t a tall girl, either. She was sitting in the auditorium, next to Finn, holding his hand tightly. She felt bad about what she had done. Okay. No she didn’t. But she felt a little bad. Rachel couldn’t believe how good the shorter girl was. She wasn’t going to be able to survive glee if this girl got in. Rachel managed to keep her sigh inside. She didn’t know how she could get out of this. Rachel knew that they were all going to kill her. She shared a look with Finn. He couldn’t even give her a sympathetic look. Not that she deserved one. Rachel had been really very stupid. How could she have done this? Rachel knew the answer to that question. She just didn’t want to answer that. Rachel tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She could feel everyone staring daggers at her. Rachel was trying to physically not sink deeper into the seat. Rachel’s brown eyes met Kurt’s blue ones, and he was glaring at her. Dustin Goolsby, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, was here to take Sunshine to Carmel High. Rachel knew that she was never going to live this down. Even Mr. Schue was looking annoyed. Rachel honestly was used to looks like that though. She was used to everyone hating her.

When the song ended, the staring was too much so Rachel stormed out of the auditorium. Finn followed her. Rachel folded her arms tightly against her chest. Rachel knew what Finn was going to say. She sighed, and then turned to look at him. “Let me have it.” She sighed again. Rachel tried to mentally prepare herself for this. She didn’t want to fight with him. Rachel knew a fight was coming though. But to be fair, she had done a terrible thing. She’d sent Sunshine to a crack house. At least it hadn’t been an active crack house.

Finn folded his arms, too. She really killed him. He supposed that he shouldn’t be that surprised. Finn honestly didn’t know what to say to her. But she had to learn this was wrong. He knew that she knew, but clearly not enough. Because she’d done it. Finn folded his arms tighter. “Rachel, I can’t believe you. How could you do this? I know that you’re a lot of things. And I love you in spite of all of them. But you… I didn’t ever think you’d do something like this. You… I’m not going to be able to stop them from being angry at you. Or getting revenge. You sent her to a crack house!”

Hearing it out loud, it sounded awful. She really was going to have to work on being so selfish. Finn was such a good person. Rachel sighed and paced in front of Finn, unable to help herself. It was true, though. She wasn’t able to make up for this. Rachel turned to look up at him. Wow, he was so tall. Rachel wondered what to say to defend herself. The official story was that she loved glee club the way it was. Rachel knew that Finn wasn’t going to believe that at all. She knew that. Rachel had to admit, Finn knew her pretty well. Rachel wasn’t going to be able to convince him of that. “Finn, I’m sorry. I know that it doesn’t seem that way.” She saw him shaking his head. Rachel knew that this was crazy pointless. “You might as well just break up with me.” She said helplessly. Rachel had been waiting for that to happen since the school year had started. All Rachel was was a glee loser. Finn was on the football team. He was one of the most popular kids in school. What would he want with her? Rachel kept her arms folded tightly. “You know it’s coming. You could have anyone you want and you’re wasting your time with me.” Rachel said, lifting her shoulder in a shrug. She couldn’t imagine making it through a breakup, but she didn’t want to be hurt more in the long run.

“Rachel, I am not going to break up with you.” Finn replied, rolling his eyes. She was so dramatic. She was going to have to dial that back. “Rachel, we actually need one more member for glee club. You could have just potentially screwed us! They’re going to give you a slushie facial. I can’t stop them. Do you want glee to end? Because that’s what is going to happen without another member.” Finn really couldn’t understand her sometimes. Sometimes she just went chick batty. That wasn’t helpful at all. She did it a lot, too. “You have to apologize.”

Rachel knew that she did. She looked up at Finn. “Okay. Just…. just give me a minute.” She said finally. Rachel was just trying to decide the best way. She just couldn’t believe how selfish that she had been. She had to work on that.

 

**Author’s note: Oh my God. This bolted right out of the gate. Anyway, I hope ya’ll liked. I have decided endgames, as I said. Review if you want!**


	2. I'm A Slave For You

Chapter Two: I’m A Slave For You

Sam and Blaine were lying on Sam’s bed, a tangle of limbs. They were making out. Sam’s hands ran all over Blaine’s back. Sam nibbled on Blaine’s bottom lip, and he felt his cock hardening in his jeans. Sam wasn’t a virgin for sure, but he didn’t know if Blaine was. Sam didn’t know if he wanted to ask or not. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Sam supposed that if Blaine asked him he would tell him though. Sam’s hands moved down over Blaine’s ass, gripping it tightly. Blaine arched up into his touch, and Sam could feel Blaine’s length against his leg. Sam shivered. It felt really good. He arched into Blaine’s touch as Blaine’s hands moved over Sam’s stomach. Sam didn’t think he could hold out and refrain. They hadn’t even decided If they were boyfriends yet. Sam thought that they should have that conversation, it was important. They had been on three dates in the last couple of weeks. Sam was very glad to be there with Blaine. Especially right now. Sam broke the kiss to look up into Blaine’s hazel eyes. “Can I ask you a question?” When Blaine nodded, Sam kept talking. “I really like you, Blaine. And…. You can say no if you want….but I was wondering if we are boyfriends.” Sam asked. He didn’t think he’d ever been more nervous. Sam had never liked anyone as much as he had Blaine. Blaine was amazing. Sam didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky.

That was a fair question. Blaine wasn’t sure how to answer that. Blaine had never been anyone’s boyfriend before. Sam would be a great first boyfriend. Sam didn’t know how clueless Blaine really was. “Are you sure you want me?” Blaine asked. “I mean, I know you physically do……” He said, a blush covering his cheeks. Blaine had never done this before. Blaine honestly wasn’t sure that he was ready for it, either. He wanted to be. Blaine moved off Sam to lay next to him. He ran his hand along Sam’s chest. Blaine was really starting to care about Sam. He loved kissing him. Blaine hadn’t ever kissed anyone before Sam. Sam’s lips had definitely been worth it. Blaine looked into Sam’s big green eyes. “I’ve…. I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before. I just don’t want you to regret anything.” Blaine said. He ran his hand along Sam’s chest, moving to his stomach. Sam arched up into his touch. Blaine was content to just lie here with him. They had been to a movie and a bit of dinner. It was Friday. Blaine had had to do quite a bit of convincing to get his parents to agree to let him out. They didn’t accept him being gay. It wasn’t going to stop him from dating Sam though. Blaine really liked him a lot.

Sam looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. “Of course I do. You are amazing, Blaine. You are totally gorgeous, you’re so talented, and you kiss great. I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend, either. But I really care about you. We can learn together.” Sam watched a smile spread over Blaine’s face. They kissed again, Sam’s hand moving down to run the length of Blaine’s member. Blaine’s hips arched up. Sam looked into his eyes. “I…. I want to keep going but only if you want. I’m…. I’m not a virgin. I’ve had sex before. It’s okay if you haven’t.” Sam told him. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to know if Blaine wasn’t. Sam ran his fingers through those gorgeous curls. Sam just hoped that Blaine would want to. Sam had reached the point of no return. He didn’t want to pressure Blaine though. If Blaine wasn’t ready he had to respect that. Sam laced his fingers through Blaine’s curls, cupping the nape of his neck. Blaine’s head rolled back, his eyes closed. Sam was incredibly turned on, looking at Blaine like that. He pressed his body to Blaine’s, rubbing his cock against Blaine’s through their jeans. They both breathing very hard. Sam’s lips moved to Blaine’s collarbone and sucked.

“Baby…. Baby, wait.” Blaine moaned, he really was glad that they were boyfriends, but Blaine wasn’t ready to do this yet. “I’m not ready for this yet…. I… I really like you, but I want to be in love when I have sex for the first time.” Sam looked disappointed, but he nodded. Blaine pulled away, so he could calm down. Sam got up and went to the bathroom. Blaine told Sam he was going to go and get a drink, there was no way he could hear his boyfriend, (wow, that felt good) masturbating. Blaine walked slowly down the stairs, as his erection abated. They were at least alone, Sam’s parents and siblings had gone out to do something. Blaine went to the fridge and got a soda, pressing it to his heated cheeks before he took a drink of it. Blaine wished that he was ready. Blaine really thought things were going great for him. Blaine just hoped that things would keep going the way they were. There was no one else that he would want to be with. Blaine ran his hand through his curls, he was still very red in the face. He just hoped that it would go away before Sam’s parents got back. And before he went home. Blaine didn’t want to have to explain it.

_I used to be your girlfriend_  
And I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know it’s true  
You’d call me Cinderella   
all you had to do was yell  
And I’d be there for you  
Here I am so try to forgive me  
I don’t believe in fairy tales 

_Here we are with nothing but honesty_  
I’ve had enough I’m not gonna stay  
I’m sorry for running away like this  
And I’m sorry I’ve already made my wish  
Oh but Cinderella’s got to go 

_I’m sorry just trying to live my life_  
don’t worry, you’re gonna be alright  
but Cinderella’s got to go 

Brittany finished her song, she wasn’t sure that Mr. Schue would let them do Britney Spears, but she had been listening to her and had come up with a dance routine to Cinderella. Everyone was clapping, and Brittany grinned. She had had fun. She went and slid into a seat next to her boyfriend. Jeff gave her a grin. Brittany wore a self satisfied smirk. 

Santana was eyeing Brittany and the blonde hippie from the back of the choir room. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much that Brittany was dating him. It’s not like she was jealous? Right? Santana was barely listening as Mr. Schue was talking about them not being able to do Britney Spears. Santana wasn’t sure that she cared. She liked Britney Spears, but she was more concerned with why her best friend dating some boy bothered her. She decided to weigh in with her two cents. “Yo, Mr. Schue. It’s not such a bad idea. It couldn’t hurt. We could do it at the assembly. It could change how the school sees glee club.” Santana had to admit, she was only going along with this because Brittany wanted it. Santana wasn’t going to let herself examine that too closely. It wasn’t something that she was prepared to deal with. Everyone was staring at her. Mostly because she never said anything positive. But they shouldn’t have been so surprised. Santana would do just about anything for Brittany and that wasn’t a secret. “It can’t hurt anything.” She added. Santana ignored the look Puckerman was giving her. They would talk later, she was sure of it.

After glee, Rachel and Finn were arguing yet again. This time it was because Finn thought that they should have some kind of backup plan about their future. Finn wasn’t looking at it like Rachel wasn’t going to make it, he was looking at it as a contingency plan. Rachel was being all chick batty and assuming that it meant she wasn’t talented. That isn’t at all what he meant. He just wanted to be prepared. She was being very obstinate about it. Finn wasn’t surprised though, not really. That was just Rachel, and he loved her in spite of it. Finn walked down the hall with her, listening as she berated him about not believing in her talent. Finn sighed as he opened his locker door. “Rachel, I never said that you weren’t talented or that you can’t make it. I just know how the world is. It’s tough. Not for everyone is going to make it in the show biz. You have to have a backup plan. I know that I’m going to need something in case I don’t make it in football. I am just saying that you have to plan ahead. It’s like you never apply to just one college. You have to have back up schools. You have to have a backup plan. You should know, you plan everything.” Finn said, shaking his head. What he was saying made sense, and if she thought about it for two seconds, she’d realize that. Finn didn’t want to argue about this at all anymore.

Rachel couldn’t believe Finn. She didn’t know how she was going to calm down. Rachel knew deep down that he was right, but that didn’t mean that she had to like it. Rachel knew that taking it out on him was wrong. She did. But she couldn’t stop herself. Rachel had to defend herself. It was incredibly diva of her. Rachel just had to speak up. “Finn, you’re saying that I’m not going to make it in the music business. I am going to be a star. I will be famous. You saying we need a backup plan is like you saying that I am not talented.” With that she stormed off.

_How was I supposed to know_  
that something wasn’t right here  
oh baby baby I shouldn’t have let you go  
And now you’re out of sight yeah  
Show me, show me how you want it to be  
tell me baby  
‘cause I need to know what we’ve got 

_My loneliness is killing me_  
I must confess, I still believe  
when I’m not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time  
Oh baby, baby  
the reason I breathe is you  
boy you got me blinded, oh baby, baby 

_There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_  
That’s not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be, tell me baby  
‘cause I need to know what we’ve got 

Rachel finished singing by herself in the auditorium, angry. Rachel had never let a man in like this before. It was very strange. She loved Finn, and she didn’t want to break up with him. She had been in love with him for years. Rachel had never thought that he’d really see her and want to be with her. But he did. He was even thinking of a future with her. Rachel knew that she should be really happy about that. And she was. But she couldn’t help herself from being angry. Rachel sat down on the stage, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. Rachel knew that Finn was right. She knew that. Right now it was easier to be angry because she didn’t want to admit he was right. She didn’t know that she could contemplate not being a star. It was all that she had ever wanted. She would stop at nothing. Nothing. She wouldn’t pose naked but that was all. 

Quinn had been walking by on her way outside to her boyfriend’s truck. She had heard Rachel’s song. Quinn stepped into the auditorium, texting Puck to tell him she’d be a few minutes. She’d had to give up her car when she’d chosen to stay with Puck. Quinn walked down the steps to reach Rachel. They weren’t exactly friends, but Quinn could tell that Rachel was upset about something. Quinn walked up to the stage, and stood in front of it. “What’s wrong, Rachel?” She asked. Quinn wasn’t at all sure that she wanted to know, but she was very curious.

Rachel looked at her, not sure how to answer that. She wasn’t sure that Quinn would want to hear about her fight with Finn. She just didn’t know if she should. Rachel shook her head. “Nothing, Quinn. I’m fine.” She said. She tried to put her most convincing tone in her voice. Rachel was an actress, after all. Rachel did her best to smile at her, too, trying to look happy. Rachel wasn’t sure that she was doing as good a job as she normally would have. Rachel was too upset to really focus on her acting. Rachel’s brown eyes stayed on Quinn’s hazel ones. She didn’t want to look away.

That wasn’t at all believable. Quinn debated whether to let her get away with that. Quinn wasn’t at all sure that she wanted to know what it was. Rachel’s problems could be very ridiculous. Quinn had enough on her mind. But she supposed she could ask. It couldn’t hurt. Okay, that wasn’t true, but she was going to anyway. “Rachel, that’s crap and you know it. What is wrong? Is it Finn? Did Mr. Schuester not give you a solo?” Quinn asked, rolling her eyes out of habit. She didn’t know how Finn managed to put up with Rachel. This girl was a lot to take, diva wise. Quinn was 90% sure that she wouldn’t be able to handle her. She folded her arms as she looked at the other girl. Quinn didn’t have all day, but she did have a few minutes. Puck would wait for her. Quinn really did love him. It was…. now that they had really committed to each other, it was much better. Quinn really did believe that he wanted to make this work. She knew that they had more issues to work out, but loving each other wasn’t one of them. Quinn brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. “You have got something bothering you and it’s not like you have a lot of people to tell.” She added. She couldn’t help herself. She was a bit of a bitch at times. Quinn didn’t know that she could ever stop that. It was just who she was. No sense trying to change.

That was surprising, that Quinn kept pushing. Rachel wasn’t sure why. It’s not like they were friends. Rachel didn’t know what to say. Rachel didn’t know what to say. Mostly because she knew that her point of view was wrong. “It’s fine, Quinn. Really. I have things under control.” It was true enough. Rachel did want to be friends with Quinn. It would make things a lot easier. Things with glee could get tense enough. They didn’t need to add to it. Rachel was just glad that they could talk civilly. “Go on to Noah and go home.” Rachel stood. She should get out there, too, her dad Leroy would be out there to take her home. Rachel picked up her bag. She wanted to get home and work on another Britney song for glee club. Rachel just hoped that she could be calm enough later to discuss things with Finn. Rachel shared a look with Quinn on her way down the steps off the stage. They didn’t say anything more to each other as Rachel walked past her. Rachel kept her gaze on the light coming in from the hallway. Things had to be better this year. Rachel knew that she was better off without Shelby in her life. Even if she missed her. Rachel was still hurt by what Shelby had said to her about not being her mom.

Jeff was lying on his bed, and Nick was on the floor. They were studying. Jeff couldn’t concentrate on his homework because he kept staring at the top of Nick’s head. Jeff knew that he was playing a very dangerous game. He liked Brittany. Their relationship was not serious in the least. It was just to keep them both from being lonely. Plus, Brittany knew that Jeff had feelings for Nick. She was the only person who knew. Jeff felt like he could trust her. Brittany had also told him that she had feelings for Santana. Jeff was glad to be there for her. He wasn’t ready to come out yet, and having Brittany helped a lot. Jeff tried to focus on his calculus. Nick was working hard, his pencil scribbling away. Jeff wondered what he was thinking. If his mind was on his homework. Jeff kept thinking about Nick’s lips on his and how it would feel. Jeff really loved him. They had gone to school together since kindergarten. It had been hard for Jeff to transfer to McKinley and be away from him. Especially since they had transferred to Dalton together. Jeff just wished that he had the courage to speak up. He really wanted to be with him. Jeff thought that they might be meant to be together. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else seriously. He brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Nick was so beautiful. Jeff could stare at him all day.

It felt like the sun, Jeff’s gaze on him. Nick was starting to wonder if Jeff had feelings for him. Nick wasn’t sure what to do with that information. He couldn’t imagine not having Jeff in his life. Nick was barely able to concentrate on his work. He lifted his eyes to Jeff, who’s gaze was back on his text book. Nick got up and turned on his iPod on Jeff’s dock, it fell on a Britney Spears song.

_My friends say you’re so into me_  
And that you need me desperately  
they say you say we’re so complete  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
if you want me to believe it’s true  
I’ve been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words 

_Don’t, don’t let me be the last to know_  
Don’t hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh if you love me so,   
don’t let me be the last to know 

_Your body language says so much_  
Yeah I feel it in the way you touch  
but till you say the words  
it’s not enough c’mon and tell me  
you’re in love, please 

No way. Jeff licked his lips, and he and Nick met eyes. Jeff and Nick both closed the distance between them, and their lips met. They kissed feverishly, hungrily. Nick’s arms slid around Jeff’s waist, and Jeff’s arms slid around Nick’s neck. They fell back on the bed, knocking books to the floor. Jeff pulled Nick on top of him, and Nick’s knee parted Jeff’s legs, and their cocks rubbed together through their jeans. Jeff’s entire body was on fire. He was a virgin, but most people assumed that he wasn’t. He was a guy, he let them think so. Jeff moaned against Nick’s mouth, and the other boy pressed closer. They kissed deeper, Jeff nibbling on Nick’s bottom lip. They both shivered. His hands moved up Nick’s back, pushing up his uniform shirt. His hands slid back down to the small of Nick’s back, and stroked the skin there. Nick’s hands moved to Jeff’s stomach. Jeff wondered how far this would go and if he would be able to go through with it. He somehow knew that if they stopped to talk about it, it would stop. He didn’t want that. Jeff pressed his hips up against Nick’s, his cock rock hard in his jeans. He felt the other boy’s length hard against his jeans clad thigh. Nick’s hand moved to cup his cock through his jeans.

How had this just happened? Nick knew that they should stop and talk about it, but it felt too good. Nick ran his long fingers over Jeff’s cock, and his other hand moved and unbuttoned Jeff’s pants. He worked Jeff out of his underwear, his hand stroking along the shaft. Jeff’s eyes closed, and Nick kissed him again, their tongues melding together. Jeff’s hands unbuttoned Nick’s pants, and they slipped through his underwear and onto his ass. He gripped it tightly. Nick was so turned on. He’d slept with a girl the year before, so he wasn’t new to this. Nick knew that Jeff was. He wasn’t sure how he did, but he did. Nick knew it was going to be a big responsibility to be someone’s first. Nick didn’t want to back off. He wanted to do this. So when Jeff suddenly stopped and pushed Nick off of him he was surprised. “What are you doing?” Nick asked, moving to sit beside him as Jeff put himself back together. Nick was breathing hard, and his cock was still hard, although it was starting to abate a bit. Nick ran his arm along Jeff’s waist, keeping him close. “What’s wrong?” Nick asked, almost 90% sure that he wasn’t going to want to know.

‘’I’m sorry, Nicky. You have no idea how much I want this.” Jeff said, leaning onto him. He did too. More than anything. But he wanted to get some things clear first. Jeff didn’t have a lot of people who were permanent in his life. Nick was. Jeff couldn’t lose him. He didn’t want to do anything that would risk that. “Nicky…… I can’t do this if it means that I might lose you. I… you’re my best friend, you always have been. I can’t risk that. You know that I don’t have a lot of people that I know I can count on. You are one of them.” Jeff’s voice was a little shaky. Jeff wasn’t sure how he could actually be doing this. How he could really be turning Nick down right now. There was no one he loved more than Nick. Jeff didn’t know if there would ever be someone that he loved as much as he loved Nick. But that’s why they had to do this right. Jeff buried his head in Nick’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe himself. Jeff really wished that he could stop being such a girl. He didn’t know how he was going to end up not hating himself for this later. Jeff let out a breath. “Nicky, I am not ready to be out. And I don’t want to lose you. We have to do this right.” Jeff was sure that it wasn’t going to be easy at all. He brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He took a deep sniff of Nick, he smelled so good.

Deep down, Nick knew that he was right. Nick just didn’t want to have to have the big conversation. Nick didn’t how to be someone’s boyfriend. He also didn’t want to lose Jeff. This was going to be tricky. Nick let out a sigh. He brushed some of Jeff’s hair out of his eyes and then cupped his cheek. “Hey, look at me.” He said. Jeff obliged, lifting his head, to look at Nick. Nick brushed some of his own hair out of his eyes and looked at Jeff. “I don’t want this to mess up our friendship, either. I can’t imagine life without you.” Nick really couldn’t. He didn’t know that he was ready to be out, either. Nick didn’t know how they were going to navigate this. He looked at Jeff. “What if we just took it one day at a time? We don’t have to come out just yet. We can date in secret. It doesn’t have to be serious. We can do what works for us, Jeff.” Nick said. He didn’t know what was going to work, but they had to try something. Nick didn’t know what to do. He wondered how long Jeff had felt like this and hadn’t spoken up. Nick didn’t know for sure when it was for him. When he’d started to have feelings for Jeff. It had just happened.

He took all of that in. Jeff didn’t know what to say. What Nick was offering was actually a good deal. They didn’t have to be serious right away. Jeff just didn’t know if he could do that. Get into an arrangement like that. Jeff hadn’t done something like that before. He did want to lose his virginity to Nick. He did. But he didn’t want to lose it that way. Jeff wanted to be in a committed relationship before he lost it. This wouldn’t be enough. Even though he was glad that Nick was even open to anything at all with him. Jeff let out a deep breath. “I…. Nicky, I care about you so much. I do. But I can’t lost my v card like that. I want to be in love with someone, in a committed relationship.” Jeff didn’t think it was a good idea to tell him that he had feelings for him. Jeff didn’t want to rush into anything else. They had already done enough. More than Jeff had ever expected. He didn’t want to mess things up. He was so glad that there was at least a possibility of them. Jeff brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He didn’t know how Nick was going to take this. That was really scary. Jeff had never been so scared in his life. It was such a gamble. But it was one he wanted to take because he loved Nick so much. You couldn’t et anything without taking risks. There was no way that he could lose Nick.

That didn’t sound good. Nick didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t surprised that Jeff wanted to do it that way. Nick let out a heavy sigh. He didn’t know how to make any of this right. Nick let go of Jeff, putting his arms on his legs. Nick looked at Jeff, a lock of his hair fell over his forehead. “Jeff, I should go.” He said. “We need some space.” Nick didn’t know how he couldn’t be there for Jeff right now, but he had to get out of there. Before he said something that he regretted.

_All you people look at me like I’m a little girl_  
Well did you ever think it’d be okay  
for me to step into this world  
Always sayin’ little girl don’t step into the club  
well I’m just tryin’ to find out why  
‘cause dancin’s what I love  
I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin’, feel like dancin’   
when I see this guy 

_What’s practical, what’s logical_  
what the hell who cares  
all I know is I’m so happy  
when you’re dancin’ there 

_I’m a slave for you_  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I’m a slave for you  
I won’t deny it, I’m not trying to hide it 

Brittany and Santana were finishing up I’m A Slave 4 U, they had worked on a dance routine together. Brittany didn’t know what was up with Santana lately. Santana had been being strange lately. Brittany just hoped that Mr. Schue would let them do this at the big assembly. Brittany was just hoping that they could talk about whatever it was. Brittany didn’t know what she was going to say to get Santana to open up. Santana didn’t talk about things very easily. Brittany tucked some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She didn’t even know how to bring it up. She didn’t know what was wrong, so that didn’t help. Brittany looked at Santana. “Do you think that Mr. Schue will let us do that at the assembly?” She asked. Brittany hoped that that would help break the ice. She sat down on Santana’s bed. Santana was touching up her makeup. Which made no sense at all since they’d just gotten done dancing. She watched the Latina curiously. Brittany didn’t know what else to say. She couldn’t imagine what she would do without Santana. Santana was her best friend. They had been best friends since they were little kids. Brittany had been knocked over by another kid and Santana had made the other kid regret it. Brittany and Santana had been best friends ever since.

“I doubt he will, Britt-Britt.” She said. “But only because he’s stubborn.” Santana added. She was trying to focus on anything but Brittany. She was having a very hard time not humping her right now. The blonde was always hot when she was dancing. Santana didn’t know how to handle any of her feelings for Brittany. They hadn’t really spoken about any of their feelings yet. Santana didn’t really know how to voice them. Mostly because it escaped her, how she really felt. It was….. it was more than Santana wanted to admit to herself. She didn’t know that she could ever articulate the words.

Her best friend was acting very weird. It was starting to make her curious. Brittany didn’t want to pressure Santana into talking about it. She just couldn’t imagine life without Santana. Maybe if they took it to more, they would lose each other. Brittany changed the subject. “So…. Sam is totally dating that Blaine Warbler.” Brittany said, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was curious about Santana’s thoughts on that. Not really sure why. Maybe because it might mean the end of New Directions, and Brittany couldn’t have that. It was the best club at school.

Kurt flounced up the stairs in anger. He had heard that Finn and Rachel had fought and he wasn’t down for that. They couldn’t be getting Rachel upset and threatening to quit glee again. Kurt banged on Finn’s bedroom door. “Finn Christopher, let me in!” He said sharply. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to get Finn to wise up. Kurt didn’t always know what to do with Finn sometimes. Finn wasn’t an easy one to talk to. He wasn’t always that bright sometimes. Kurt folded his arms as Finn opened the door. He had to get Finn to see this was wrong. “You are not going to lose the glee club Rachel. If you keep up this shit. I don’t know what you said, but you have to apologize for it.” Kurt knew that it was kind of rude of him to just assume that it was Finn’s fault, but Rachel’s attitude was always the same, it’s not as if she was unpredictable. Kurt wasn’t going to let them lose Rachel again. They had too much at stake, honestly. They couldn’t afford to lose again. Kurt didn’t want that to happen. He had to have a great year this year. Better than last year. He had already lost Blaine to Sam. That was bad enough. Kurt really really liked Blaine, and he had barely looked at Kurt. He was really hurt by that. He knew that he couldn’t make Blaine like him though, that wasn’t in his control.

That was so not fair. Finn looked at Kurt. “You don’t even know what we’re fighting about! How do you know that I’m the wrong one?” He demanded to know. Finn really was tired of people assuming he was the wrong one. He was being smart about things. Finn didn’t know why everyone was constantly on his case. Finn wasn’t doing anything wrong. He loved Rachel, and he loved glee club. They were going to have a great year. “What is this really about, Kurt?” He asked. “There is some other reason that you’re upset about this.” Finn said, looking at him with his green eyes on Kurt. “Don’t jump all over me because Sam is dating Blaine.” He said firmly. Finn didn’t know that he was prepared to help Kurt with advice on that, but he would try. He wanted to be able to be closer to Kurt. Finn didn’t know how to but he didn’t want to give up. They would figure out how to do it. Finn was laying on his bed, playing video games. He didn’t know that he was going to pass his history test, but he had studied already and this was his reward. Finn wanted to take his schoolwork more seriously. He didn’t want to rest all of his hopes on football. That was very very stupid.

That was way more insightful than Finn tended to be. Kurt supposed that he didn’t mind though. He did need an excuse to talk about it. Kurt sighed. “I’m sorry, okay, Finn? I really am. I should have just assumed, and I might have been taking out my stuff on you.” Kurt grudgingly admitted. That did not come easy. Kurt wasn’t good at admitting when he was wrong. He was going to have to work on that, honestly. Kurt watched Finn play Call of Duty. Kurt laid back on the bed with Finn, they never just hung out anymore. Not that they had to begin with. Kurt had had a huge crush on Finn, and he hadn’t exactly been that great at hiding it. It had actually been borderline creepy. Kurt was glad that they’d been able to get past that. He still wanted Finn in his life. Kurt didn’t know that he would ever not want Finn in his life. “You are right, Finn. I was just angry that Blaine picked Sam.” Kurt really wished that Blaine had looked at him twice. But Kurt knew that he couldn’t make Blaine be interested in him. Kurt wished that he could find someone like Blaine. Kurt hated to be alone. He wanted to have a boyfriend so much. He hated to be the only one who was single. Well, Mercedes was. But she didn’t seem that concerned. If she wasn’t that was her business. He just didn’t get why she wasn’t.

_You tell me you’re in love with me_  
like you can’t take your pretty eyes away from me  
It’s not that I don’t wanna stay but everytime  
you come too close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
‘cause it sounds so good   
but if you really want me move slow  
there’s things about me you just have to know 

_Sometimes I run_  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I’m scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
treat you right be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time 

_Just hang around and you’ll see_  
there’s nowhere I’d rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
the way that I trust in you 

_All I really want is to hold you tight  
Be with you day and night_

Quinn finished up her song for Britney week. It had been for Puck. Quinn had been so glad to have something prepared. Especially to let him know how she felt about him. Quinn was glad to show him. She hadn’t gotten back on the Cheerios yet. She hadn’t been able to convince Sue yet. Quinn wasn’t sure if she was that worried about it. If she stayed on the Cheerios, she’d have time for her schoolwork. Quinn wanted to go to Yale. She did like performing. It wasn’t something that she wanted to pursue, necessarily, but she did like it. That was more Rachel’s thing. Quinn accepted the applause gracefully, and went to sit down with her boyfriend. Puck gave her a big grin. Quinn just smiled back at him, and let him put his arm around her. She just was glad that she got to express herself. Quinn would like Mr. Schue to keep it in mind for competition, but she knew that he wouldn’t. It was really fine. What was important was Puck and the glee club heard it. That was all she really wanted. Quinn had been glad to get her mind off Beth. It was so overwhelming when she thought about it. It was almost too much. Quinn was glad that something was out in the open with Puck. They had one less thing to talk about now. Quinn barely heard Mr. Schue dismissing them all for the day. Quinn let her hand slide into Puck’s on their way out to the hall, to change out books for the day.

That had been really hot. Puck couldn’t believe that Quinn had sang that for him. Puck was a very lucky guy. He had never wanted to be better for anyone before. Just Quinn. Puck gave a freshman kid a glare as they walked by him, and they came to a stop at Quinn’s locker. They had to let go then so Quinn could get out her books. Puck leaned on the locker next to her. Puck wondered if he could bring up her performance. Puck hoped that he could. Quinn could be touchy sometimes. It was just how she was. “So, that song was for me?” Puck finally asked. He couldn’t help himself. He had to know more. He had to figure things out. Puck watched her face, trying to see if there was a change. Puck ran a hand over his head, his own nervous habit. He waited for her to speak, not sure what to expect her to say. Puck didn’t know what he was doing right, but he clearly was doing something right. Or otherwise, Quinn wouldn’t care. He got it that she was scared. Puck was, too. Of hurting her. Puck knew that he had the capacity to do that. He just hoped that he wouldn’t. Puck folded his arms while he watched her, just waiting patiently. There was nothing he’d rather do but look at Quinn.

“Yeah, it was for you.” Quinn replied, changing out her books for the night. She had some homework to work on. Quinn didn’t know if Puck did or not, but if he did he wouldn’t do it. She was going to have to get him to at least try so he could graduate. She didn’t want him to get left behind. That wouldn’t be any good. Quinn didn’t want that to happen to him, mostly because it would hurt him. And a GED didn’t carry the same weight that it used to. She was just worried about his future. She just wanted him to have a good life. There was still a chance of that. Quinn brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She added, “I just love you, and I wanted the whole glee club to know.” That was true, and it felt good to say. Quinn didn’t know that she had ever loved anyone else before. It was a very nice feeling. Quinn couldn’t believe that she had been resisting him for so long. She shouldn’t have been. She should have let him in, they had lost so much time. She didn’t want to lose anymore than was necessary. She closed her locker and then pressed up against him. “I have myself a good man, and I want everyone to know.” Quinn just hoped that she wasn’t opening herself up to being hurt. She couldn’t handle that. Quinn knew that she wasn’t going to be able to get past that if it was to happen.

That made a genuine smile cross his face. Puck kissed her, not caring that it was PDA. Puck slid both arms around her waist. “I love you, too.” Puck said, and he really meant it. Puck wanted to try and be with her. Only Quinn could make him want that. Puck had never wanted to be a boyfriend before. But something about Quinn made him want to be better. He wasn’t sure why. That was a sign to him that he was supposed to be with her. “You are amazing, and I will do my best not to hurt you.” That was one of his more true statements.

_Oh baby, oh baby_  
oh baby, oh baby  
In love, in not belief  
never found inside of me  
Built these walls up so high  
needed my room to breathe 

_Oh baby, oh baby_  
you tear them down  
can’t believe you changed my mind  
Oh baby, oh baby  
I saw your smile   
stay with me awhile 

_All things fall into place_  
my heart it feels so safe  
you are my melody  
that’s where you take me  
With you I get so high  
lost in the crystal sky  
you are this melody  
that’s where you take me 

_I never fell before_  
How did you find my door  
The key up to my soul  
to you forever more 

Rachel finished up the last Britney song of the week. She had wanted Finn to know that she still loved him. Rachel had hoped that it would prove to him how she felt and that she was sorry for what she’d done. Rachel hoped that they could talk about it after glee. She hated fighting with him, and she knew deep down that he was right about it. They did need a plan, and Rachel knew that it didn’t mean that he didn’t believe in her. Rachel absorbed the applause, and everyone filed out. Except Finn. He stepped closer to her, and Rachel looked up at him. “I’m so sorry, Finn. I know that I acted so crazy.” Rachel said, and this was so very true.

That honestly made Finn feel better. He was glad that she had realized that. She couldn’t go through life blind like that. He took one of her hands in his. Finn wanted to make things right with her. “I’m sorry, Rachel, that we fought like that.” Finn said. He knew that they would fight again, but he hoped that they could get things more under control. He leaned and kissed her. “We will figure it all out, Rachel. We just have to have some kind of plan, okay? It felt better, having it all settled.

_**Author’s note: I promise there will be more Blam next chapter. XD. In the meantime, I hope you liked! Grilled Cheesus will be very different, just fyi. NO I will not kill Burt. Hope ya’ll liked. Review if you like!** _


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter Three: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

It was a Saturday night. Blaine had had a hell of a time getting Sam to agree to midnight bowling. Because of church the next day. But he had gotten him to agree, and it was just him, Sam, Puck, and Quinn. No awkwardness other than Blaine being a Warbler. He had debated asking Jeff and Brittany, but Sam had said not to, for whatever reason. Blaine suspected because of the awkwardness. Blaine was listening to music in his room, a song that reminded him of Sam, as he was getting ready for the evening. As many games as you could play for ten bucks, from 10 until 2. They were going to have a blast.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_  
every time you are near  
just like me they long to be  
close to you 

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_  
every time you walk by  
just like me they long to be  
close to you 

_On the day that you were born_  
the angels got together  
and decided to create a dream come true 

The doorbell sounded, and Blaine hurried to get it. He was alone in the house, his parents were out at some gala or something. The important thing was that they weren't going to be here grilling him about his date with his adorable Sam. Blaine was so glad to have him. Still just about a week had gone by. Things were still going great. Blaine couldn't imagine life without Sam right now. That was still probably a bad thing. It had only been three weeks. But sometimes you just knew. Blaine bounded down the stairs, still humming the Carpenters song. It was of course Sam. Blaine grinned and stepped back to let him in. "Hey, baby." He said, his smile from ear to ear. Blaine was still getting ready, he was only half dressed. He kissed him, and closed the door. "Let me finish getting ready and we can go." Blaine said, heading for his bedroom, Sam following him, grabbing Blaine's ass. Blaine giggled and pushed him on the bed. "Hands to yourself, mister." He scolded. Sam just grinned cheekily as he watched Blaine get something out to wear. Blaine pulled on a tight pair of jeans. He stuck his tongue out at Sam as he buttoned and zipped them up. "You looking forward to bowling?" He asked, blushing.

"Of course." Sam replied, watching as Blaine got out a shirt. Sam was glad it was just them and Puck and Quinn. Sam didn't know that he could handle being with anyone else from glee club at the moment. It was super crazy. Especially Rachel. Sam didn't know how Finn put up with her. Sam was glad that Blaine was so low maintenance compared to Rachel. "Are you ready now?" He asked, only a touch of teasing in his tone. Sam loved that Blaine was so particular. It was adorable. Sam didn't know if he'd ever seen anything more adorable. Sam stepped closer to him, and put his arms around Blaine's waist. He kissed his nose. "You are adorable." Sam said, and then kissed him for real, they both felt it all the way to their toes. Sam knew it was too soon to say, but he was in love with Blaine. Sam nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, both of them moaning. "Blaine…. I love you." Sam said in a whisper against Blaine's lips. Too soon or not, he wasn't going to take it back. Sam was so glad that he said it. And he did love Blaine. Blaine was the best thing to ever happen to him. Sam pressed a bit closer, his hands moving up Blaine's back. His boyfriend let out a groan. Sam loved making Blaine groan like that. Sam just hoped that Blaine would say it back. Although, he wasn't sure he blamed him if he didn't. They hadn't been together that long. Sam was very ahead of himself.

He loved him? Blaine didn't know what to do with that. He felt it too, but wasn't it too soon to say? Blaine's stomach as full of butterflies, and he could feel Sam's kisses all the way to his toes. Breathlessly, Blaine murmured, "I love you, too." And he meant it. Sam must have been glad, because he kissed him harder, so hard that Blaine's cock began to harden. Blaine let out a gasp. "Come on, baby….. we have to go." He reached for his wallet and slid it into his pocket. Blaine wasn't ready yet. He wished that he was, but he wasn't. They had come too close a couple of times, but Blaine just wasn't ready yet. He ignored the rolling of Sam's eyes and let him outside, locking the house up tight. Blaine moved with Sam to his truck, and Sam unlocked it and let Blaine in. Then he got in and started up the truck. Blaine brushed some curls out of his eyes. He needed a cut. He hadn't gotten one yet because Sam liked to play with his curls. Blaine reached and laced his fingers through Sam's on the gear shift. Sam let out a grin, and traced the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. Blaine looked at their entwined hands, a grin on his face, too. They really were so happy together. They were both so happy, it was great.

When they got to the bowling alley, they found Puck and Quinn waiting for them. Blaine gave them a grin as he got up to them. They all went inside to join the line for the lanes. Blaine leaned on Sam, and Sam slid his arms around him from behind. This was going to be so much fun. Blaine looked at their friends. "I hope you brought your A game, guys. I got skills." Blaine said, making them all laugh. Blaine's hands rested on Sam's arms, stroking the skin there. He knew that he was driving Sam wild with his touch. Blaine smiled to himself, as he watched Puck lean an arm around Quinn's shoulders. They were so happy too.

Quinn leaned into Puck, this wasn't going to take her mind off anything. But she supposed that it would be fun. She wasn't sure why it was just the four of them, but honestly, she wasn't sure that she cared. Finn and Rachel had been exhaustingly cute all week after they'd patched up their fight. Quinn was glad that she and Puck weren't in that place. Quinn didn't want to be that disgustingly cute. Sam and Blaine were cute in a good way. She looked at Blaine from Puck's shoulder. "This is all my holy roller dad would let me and Frannie do growing up. You won't beat me, Anderson." That was the first time she'd brought him up in a long while. Quinn just hoped that no one would press her about that.

Puck watched the banter as they moved up in line. Everyone was still super nervous about Sam and Blaine's relationship. Puck wasn't though. He totally didn't think that Blaine was trying to get to the New Directions. He just wasn't the type to try, like Jesse was. Puck squeezed the fingers that Quinn had laced through his. Puck couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Things were really going well for them. They really were happy. Puck didn't know if they were ever going to get into giving up the baby, but he could tell that Quinn was doing better about it. They moved up in line, and Puck looked over at Sam and Blaine, who were talking and giggling quietly. Puck really didn't know who could deny that they were in love. And who would have anger about them being together. They were exactly what love was. Puck knew that before last year he would have been a hater. But he wasn't anymore. Puck couldn't believe that anyone would look at Blaine and Sam and hate it. They moved up some more, and Puck wondered what they were going to score tonight. Ahead of them in line was Kurt and Mercedes. Puck was curious about that, he hadn't pegged Kurt as a bowling guy. He didn't know if bowling with them would be a good idea or not. Kurt was angry about Blam.

Kurt knew who was behind them. He didn't want to bowl with them. Kurt was so tired of Sam and Blaine. Sam talked about him constantly. Kurt was sick to death of that. It didn't seem fair at all. When was Kurt going to get someone that he could be with? His crush on Sam had already evaporated, and all he could think about was Blaine. Kurt really was insanely jealous that he had chosen Sam. It wasn't at all fair. Kurt had lost before he'd even gotten a chance. He didn't have anyone to talk to about it, either, Mercedes kept refusing to talk about it. Not that he blamed her. She didn't exactly have anyone she was crushing on. Kurt pulled out his wallet, and they paid and got their lane. Oh, fuck no, it was only two away from the others' lane. Kurt heaved a world weary sigh as he moved to get a bowling ball. He was going to be so painfully aware of them being so close. Kurt didn't know what he was supposed to do. Mercedes gave him a look, that said, "Shape up, Hummel' and he picked out a bright pink ball and put it down on their lane. Mercedes was busy filling out their names. Kurt sat down to put on the bowling shoes, his blue eyes taking in Blaine and Sam, who were giggling and kissing, and Kurt heaved another sigh. Why was this so hard? It's not like Kurt should really be that attached to Blaine. He shouldn't. They barely knew each other. Kurt angrily finished taking off his shoes and pulled on the bowling shoes. Those pins were going to get it.

They'd been bowling for an hour before they got hungry enough for pizza. Sam was the one elected to go and order it. Sam didn't mind. He got in the food line, and was disappointed to see Kurt right in front of him. Great. Sam was even more disappointed when Kurt saw him, too. He hoped Kurt would stay quiet. Sam wasn't in the mood to talk to him. That's when Kurt was saying something to him. What did he say? That he and Blaine should get a room?! He had to be joking. "Are you serious? I am kissing and touching my boyfriend. You get that, right, Kurt? He's my boyfriend. He doesn't want you. He's mine. You need to back off." Sam said, he had to say it loud enough for Kurt to hear over the music, and it came out a shout. Sam didn't mean to shout, but at least Kurt had heard. He ordered their pizza and glared at Kurt before he headed back to his group. He knew that everyone would be talking about it now. Sam didn't care if they did. They would find out that he didn't care who knew he was with Blaine. Blaine was his. They were an item and not going anywhere. Sam got back to their lanes, and Blaine put his arms around Sam and kissed him deeply. Sam kissed back, his arms automatically sliding around Blaine's waist. This was so worth it. Definitely.

After Sam had walked away, everyone stared at Kurt. Kurt stared back until they stopped. He went back to his lane, having ordered his and Cedes' food. Kurt just hoped that Mercedes would have the good grace not to mention it. Kurt knew that it was just punishing himself, but he looked over at their lane again, and Sam and Blaine were celebrating a strike with a deep kiss. Kurt heaved a sigh. It really wasn't fair. But as much as he hated it, he had to admit that Sam was right. Kurt had to accept that Blaine and Sam were together. Kurt would be a lot happier when he accepted this. He got up to take his turn. He knocked all of the pins down in his frustration, and was proud of himself. He gave Mercedes a high five and sat back down, figuring this might end up being his best game ever. Kurt didn't look back over at them, he was just going to torture himself. Kurt didn't want to do that, he wasn't a masochist. Kurt brushed some of his dark locks off his forehead. He really had to get out of Lima. New York was going to be his destination as soon as he graduated. Kurt couldn't imagine going anywhere else. He wanted to be on Broadway one day. It was probably why he and Rachel butted heads so much. He couldn't imagine ever getting along with her. Kurt brushed some of his hair out of his eyes to take his turn. Kurt was good at bowling, Lima was very small. Nothing else to do.

Later that evening, Sam and Blaine were lying on Blaine's bed, making out. Blaine was lying under Sam, kissing him deeply, his arms around Sam's waist. Blaine's parents had texted Blaine to tell him they wouldn't be home till Monday. Sam had told his parents that he was sleeping at Puck's, and now he was staying with Blaine. They kissed deeper, Sam's hand moving through Blaine's curls. Blaine's entire body was on fire. He was going to find it hard to stop. His cock was hardening in his jeans. Blaine could feel Sam's, too. He moved his hand up into Sam's blonde hair, tugging a little. Sam gasped in pleasure against Blaine's mouth. Blaine ran his hand down Sam's back, cupping his boyfriend's ass. They both gasped at the contact. "Let's…. Sammy, hold on." Blaine said, gasping for air. Reluctantly, Sam's mouth moved off Blaine's. Blaine looked into those gorgeous green eyes. "I… if we keep going, I'll want….. to… go all the way." Blaine said, his voice barely above a whisper. He hadn't ever thought that it would happen this soon. Blaine felt good about this, though. He felt like it was the right idea. Blaine couldn't stop himself from kissing Sam again, his toes curling in his socks. "Is…. Should we wait?"

That was a very hard question. Sam wasn't a virgin. He'd already done it with a girl at his old school. Sam knew that Blaine hadn't done it before. Sam didn't know if they should yet. He didn't want Blaine to regret it. Sam had to regret the girl, he hadn't been in love with her. But Sam really loved Blaine. Sam would never regret it if they did this. Sam brushed his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine shivered. "If you want to, Blaine, then I want to. I would love to be your first. But I want you to be sure. You have to be okay. I've already done it, and I regret losing it to someone that I didn't love. I don't want that for you, baby." Sam said, punctuating his words with a kiss on his lips. "You are in the driver's seat." He told him, and he meant it. Sam really did love Blaine, and he really did want to sleep with him. But Sam wanted Blaine to be ready. He would hate it if Blaine regretted it and they broke up. Sam would hate that so much. He was probably too attached, but his entire body ached for Blaine. Constantly. Sam kissed him again, almost hoping that Blaine would want to wait. Mostly because Sam had a plan, and it was a really romantic one. He wanted it to be outside, with a picnic. Sam shivered as Blaine's hands slid to his ass, cupping it. Sam just loved when Blaine's hands were on him. It felt so good. "I love you." Sam whispered, meaning it with his whole heart.

That was hard. Blaine kissed Sam, and he whispered, "I love you, too, and I want to. I want you to be my first." Blaine said, his face bright red. He got shy, but he still wanted to do this. Blaine kissed Sam some more, nibbling on his bottom lip. He pressed closer, taking off Sam's shirt. Sam let out a deep groan, as Blaine's hands slid over his back. Blaine's hips arched up into Sam's. Sam slid his hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine shivered, that felt so good. Blaine let his hand move down Sam's back, and his other unbuttoning Sam's jeans. He pushed them down and off, taking his underwear with them. Now he was faced with Sam's monstrous cock. Blaine was super nervous about that being inside him, but he wanted it to be inside him. Blaine reached into his bedside table drawer, and pulled on condoms. Blaine moved out from under Sam, and got undressed, blushing deeply. Sam took one of the condoms, and rolled it over himself, and then slid one over Blaine. Sam positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, pulling Blaine on his lap. Then he slipped inside, going slowly, to not hurt Blaine. Blaine gasped as Sam sank into him. "Oh!" Blaine moaned, moving to kiss Sam, as both of their hands settling on Blaine's cock and beginning to stroke. Blaine's breath quickened.

"So tight…." Sam moaned, and that was amazing. Sam pushed deeper, brushing against Blaine's prostate. This caused Blaine to let out a whimper, his hips arching against Sam's. Sam let his other hand move up into his curls, tugging on them. His other hand kept up the stroking on Blaine's cock, along the shaft. His entire palm covered him. Blaine's breath was coming quicker. Sam let out a moan, Blaine felt so good. Sam was glad that he had researched this. He moved his hips, speeding up the pace. Sam's mouth dropped to Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking, even nibbling some. Blaine's eyes closed, and he let out a keening moan, and he came, his cock exploding into the condom, and Sam pushed on, lifting Blaine a bit higher, Blaine moving with him. Sam moved his lips to Blaine's, and came himself. He let out a gasp, nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip. Sam's hands settled on Blaine's hips. "That was amazing." He said breathlessly. He stayed inside him, kissing Blaine again. Amazingly, he started to get hard again. He moved inside Blaine again, and Blaine gasped, arching his back, and he began to get hard again, too. Sam moved his hips at a rapid pace, his orgasm building again. He came with a ferocious yell, Blaine coming all over Sam's stomach. They both lay back on the bed, exhausted. Sam slipped out of him this time, and pulled off the condom, throwing it away. That was even better than he had thought it would be.

The next day, Kurt was waking up and heading down to make breakfast. He found Burt and Carole in the kitchen already. Kurt gave them a half hearted smile. "Morning, Dad, Carole." He said, and moved to get some eggs out. He was hoping that they didn't ask about the previous night. Kurt didn't want to talk about it at all. Kurt had had fun, he supposed, he just wished that Blaine and Sam hadn't been there. "You going to be home for dinner tonight?" Burt asked, and Kurt froze. They had Sunday night dinner every week. Tonight was the Sound of Music. Kurt already had his costume ready. He moved to start cracking eggs in the bowl, trying to find a way to tell him that he wasn't going to be there. Kurt was quiet, prompting his father to ask again. "Um, no, Dad. It's the Sound of Music, and I have been looking forward to it all year." He braced himself for the lecture. Kurt knew that it was coming. Kurt didn't know what he was going to say when Burt kept on with the lecture. Kurt brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. He mixed in some jack cheese in the eggs so he could make omelets. He was going to do some hams and mushrooms in them, bacon was a bit too fatty. Kurt got out some mushrooms to slice up, breath caught.

Burt shared a look with Carole, and then looked at his son as Finn came lumbering downstairs. Burt set down the newspaper and kept his gaze on Kurt. "You have to come to Sunday night dinner. It's a tradition. You are not missing it for Sound of Music." Burt's tone was firm. "And I don't want to hear any back talk. Carole's off from the hospital even. You are going and that's final." Burt didn't want know that he could handle this. If they didn't hang out, they wouldn't know what was going on in each other's lives. He wasn't down with that, as Finn would say. Burt stood and stood next to Kurt at the counter. "You have never missed a dinner, Kurt." He said. Burt didn't know if he'd been so angry in recent memory. He didn't know how he would choose to punish Kurt if he disobeyed. Burt didn't often have to ground him like that. Kurt was a good kid. Burt really hoped that he would do the right thing now. It had been just them for so long, and now they had Finn and Carole, too. Burt wanted them to be a real family. He was planning on asking Carole to marry him. When you got to be his age, you didn't waste time. You did things quickly. Burt folded his arms, watching Kurt cook. Burt honestly didn't know what was up with Kurt lately. "I don't know what has been up with you lately but you need to snap out of it. You are not this person, Kurt." Burt honestly didn't know Kurt at all right now.

"Dad, I am going to the Sound of Music." Kurt snapped. He didn't want to have this fight. Kurt added the eggs to the pan on the stove and turned on the burner. As he turned to face his father, his face immediately contorted with shock. Burt was clutching his chest, and Finn caught him on the way to the floor. Kurt's eyes brushed with tears, and he was fumbling for a cell phone to call 911. Kurt brushed his hand over his father's chest, his hands shaking hard. Kurt didn't know what to do. He could barely focus as Carole took the phone to talk to the medics. Kurt's heart was in his throat. "Daddy, please." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kurt couldn't lose his dad, too. Kurt brushed a hand over his eyes, they were pouring tears. His hands were shaking with fear. "Please, Dad. Wake up." He pleaded, still barely above a whisper. Kurt couldn't believe this. It wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He felt like he was up above watching this happen. Kurt couldn't do anything other than wait for the paramedics, and that was killing him. He hated this, and he could feel himself starting to have a panic attack. That wasn't going to help anyone. He had to be strong for Burt. Kurt's chin was wobbling. If Burt got through this Kurt would never miss a dinner again.

They spent the night at the hospital. The next day, though, Carole made them both go to school. She insisted that she would come and get them if anything changed. Kurt didn't want to be at school. He wanted to be with his father at home. He knew that that wasn't possible. Kurt entered the choir room for glee club, he really didn't want anyone to try and comfort him. He knew what they were going to say. They were going to tell him that they were praying for them. Kurt didn't believe in God. If there was a God, then his mother would still be alive. Kurt had prayed every day that his mother was sick, and it hadn't done anything. Kurt held up a hand when Quinn tried to put her hand on his shoulder. Kurt would only let Finn touch him. He folded his arms, and said, his voice clear, "I do not want to talk about my father. I do not want to hear that you think God is watching over us. I appreciate your well wishes. I really do. But this is my worst nightmare." Kurt didn't know what to do. This was too much for him to handle. Kurt didn't know how he was going to make it through this if something more serious happened to Burt. He was still unconscious. He hated this. Kurt really didn't know what he was supposed to say. He just wanted them to go on and talk about Sectionals or something. That was all that he wanted at the moment. Kurt kept his eyes up front.

Mercedes got up to sing, and Quinn and Brittany helped her.

_As I lay me down_  
heaven hear me now  
I'm lost without a cause  
after giving it my all 

_Winter storms have come_  
and darkened my sun  
after all that I've been through  
Who on Earth can I turn to 

_I look to you, I look to you_  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you 

_My levees are broken_  
My walls are coming down on me  
My rain is falling, defeat is calling  
I need you to set me free  
Take me far away from the battle  
I need you to shine on me 

When the song was over, Sam felt like he had to be the one to speak up. Sam felt sorry for Kurt, although he didn't say that. He knew that Kurt would hate it if he said it. So he kept it to himself as he got up to say a few things. Sam wanted Kurt to know he was there for him. His dad had gone through something last year that was similar. Sam brushed some bangs out of his eyes. He was going to sing first.

_Sing me a song of praise and glory_  
Help this wonderin' child to understand  
that when I close my eyes in sleep eternal  
I'll be clinging to a savin' hand 

_I want you to sing to me 'bout the rock of ages_  
and sing about eternity so sweet  
So that when I take my last breath of light  
I'll awaken at my savior's feet 

That was when he finished. "Kurt, I know that you believe there is no God, that was for your dad. Sometimes help is given even if you don't need to ask." Sam hoped that Kurt wouldn't take any offense. He didn't mean it that way at all. He just wanted it for Burt. Sam also hoped that Kurt wouldn't assume that Sam meant that he thought Burt was going to die. Everyone was incredibly quiet. Waiting to see what Kurt would do. They all knew about the fight.

Kurt sat in stone silence. Everyone was staring at all of them. "Are you trying to say that my father is going to die?" He asked, an arched eyebrow on his face as an expression. He didn't know what else to say. He knew that the entire glee club was waiting for the verdict. What Kurt would say to Sam. "Look, you can throw it in my face that you're dating Blaine, fine. But don't try and pretend that you did this for me and my dad. You didn't. You did this to make yourself feel less guilty." He snapped, folding his arms even tighter. He had to be joking.

"What? No, Kurt. I do care. My dad went through something like this last year. I…. with all that is going on with us you can still count on me. I might have Blaine, but I might have advice on how to help you." Sam honestly didn't think that he should be surprised. This had been coming since they fought the other night. Sam really just should have been quiet and never opened his mouth. He went to sit down, Schue trying to calm everyone down. Sam went to the chair on the other side of Quinn, who was sitting with Puck draped all over her like white on rice. Sam rolled his eyes as he slid in his seat.

A couple of days later, Finn was still sitting with Kurt in the room Burt was in. Burt was off having tests done. Finn couldn't imagine what might happen if he didn't make it. He just had to make it. It had to happen. Finn finally had a big family and he didn't want that to get wrecked. Finn was working on some homework while they waited. He was hoping to get a good grade on this paper. Finn was writing about Charles Dickens for English class. He cast a glance at Kurt, who was reading his Spanish book. Which was crazy because Finn was pretty sure that Kurt was taking French. Finn was the one taking Spanish. Mr. Schue taught it. Finn put down his pen and looked at Kurt. He wanted to ask how Kurt was, but he wasn't sure if Kurt was going to bite his head off. Finn didn't want that. Finn stretched, this chair was way too small for his giant frame. He stood, stretching. He was hungry. He had to get something to eat. He should definitely ask Kurt if he was hungry. "Kurt, I'm getting something to eat. I can't finish this paper on an empty stomach. You hungry?" Finn didn't know what he wanted to eat. He just wanted food. "I will bring you whatever you want." Even if it was something gross and healthy. But he finished that in the recesses of his brain but not out loud. Kurt would hate that and Finn had no desire to fight with him. Especially not right now.

"I'm not hungry, Finn." Kurt replied. It was true. Kurt honestly wasn't hungry. He should be. But he had no desire to eat. He hadn't eaten since his father had collapsed. Kurt knew that that wasn't going to help anyone. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. Kurt watched as Finn headed out of the room. Carole had taken the opportunity to take a nap and a shower. Kurt had no intention of going anywhere. He hated to even go to school and have to spend eight hours there. Kurt wasn't taking Spanish, he was all done with his homework and he didn't have anything else to read. Kurt was sick to death with worry for Burt, and he really wished that there was something that he could do. Kurt didn't like feeling helpless. He hated that feeling more than any other feeling in the world. Kurt brushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes and sighed. He was fine with being alone. Kurt stared out the window, wishing that he could turn back time. And he didn't know how Burt could have not listened to him about his eating habits. Kurt was always bugging him about his eating too many greasy foods. He was really going to have to listen now. Kurt still didn't know if Burt would wake up.

Meanwhile, Puck and Santana were sitting in Puck's living room, smoking a joint. Puck had made sure Sarah was taken care of. She was at a friends' for dinner. Quinn was in the bedroom, doing her homework. She didn't like the smell of weed. Puck reached for a Taco Bell bag, and pulled out a burrito. He unwrapped it and took a bite while Santana hit the joint. Puck wondered if he could ask Santana about Brittany and Jeff. But he didn't want to get his head bitten off. Santana was as testy as a bear caught in a trap. Puck had no desire to fight with her. They were getting along fine right now. That was much preferable.

Santana handed the joint back to Puck. She really needed this. She'd been obsessing about Brittany for days. She had to stop being so obsessed. It's not like Brittany would dump that hippie for her. Santana definitely didn't expect that. Santana reached for a taco. She was starving. She took a bite of it, cheese falling onto the wrapper. She chewed, and looked at Puck. "So how are things with Fabray?" She asked, mostly to be polite, not because she cared. She knew that she should care. Puck was one of her best friends. She should care how his relationship was going. Especially since she knew how much Puck cared about Quinn. She had never seen him try so hard with a girl before. It was actually pretty cool.

Answer that honestly or not, that was the question. Puck didn't know how to answer that. He finished hitting the joint and passed it back. He finished his burrito and reached for a taco. He always wanted Taco Bell after he smoked. Santana put out the roach and got another taco. Puck said, "Great, actually. It's weird, I keep thinking that I'm going to do something to fuck it up." Puck let out a groan. He knew that that might jinx it. He reached and knocked on the coffee table. He didn't want to chance anything. He had wanted this since 2nd grade.

"You're not going to fuck it up, Puckerman." Santana replied. She arched an eyebrow. She didn't do supportive well. But she didn't want to make Puck feel shitty. That was really unlike her. But she figured that she could do with some good karma. Santana did enough evil things in her day. Santana should work on that, but she didn't care enough to start being good. She got nauseous just thinking about it. "You have been doing fine so far, you can do this. Now stop making me be all supportive because it is making me want to throw up." Santana reached to take a sip of Mountain Dew.

Puck looked at her, an eyebrow arched. "That was almost nice, Lopez." He said, and she rolled her eyes. He flipped on his Xbox. "I'm going to kick your ass on Call of Duty." He liked hanging out with Santana, she could really play her way through a video game. Puck loved that. It was especially awesome because Quinn didn't like to play them, and sometimes Finn got busy. So it was nice that Santana was able to give him a run for his money. Puck sipped his Pepsi as Santana reached for another controller. Puck didn't know why Quinn was still holed up in the bedroom. Puck decided to go and check on her, she was being quiet in there. He told Santana and got up, heading to their bedroom. "Q, babe?" He asked, sticking his head in the bedroom doorway. "We're done smoking if you want to come and hang out." He told her. She looked beautiful today. She looked beautiful every day, but especially today. Puck really was lucky and he knew it. He sat down on the bed, watching Quinn scribbling math on their worksheet. He admired how Quinn could work so hard on her homework like that. He didn't know how to work that hard. He just didn't care about school that much. He knew that he should. He just couldn't bring himself to care. It's not as if he was going anywhere but jail when he got older. He knew that if he didn't, it would be because of Quinn. She was a good influence on him, and always had been. She made him want to be a better man.

Did she want to hang out? That was a hard question. Quinn was touch and go with Santana these days. Ever since Quinn had decided not to go back out for the Cheerios, things hadn't been the same with them. Quinn had to admit, she kind of missed her. They had always been frenemies, but sometimes, they got along. Quinn just wasn't sure what that she wanted to hang with Santana at the moment. Although it was nice to get to see Puck. She gave him a grin. "Well, I would love to see you." She said, leaning to kiss him deeply. She loved him. She broke the kiss, and moved to crawl onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else, and she knew that that should bother her. But it didn't. Maybe they really were supposed to be together. Quinn kissed her some more, her hand going to the nape of his neck. She loved how he kissed. He had skills. Quinn told herself not to get too angry about why. That was in the past. All they had now was a loving relationship. Quinn ran her hands at the end of Puck's mohawk at the nape of his neck. She felt his whole body shiver under her touch. Quinn reached out, sliding her other hand up Puck's leg, a low throaty groan of desire coming from her. She was like a cat in heat.

"Babe, Santana is out there." He said, and then the part of him that was still badass was telling him to stop protesting them. He should be saying yes, let's do this. Puck lifted Quinn, and straddled her. He kissed her deeply, nudging aside her knees with his leg. This was incredible, that Quinn was so willing and into this. He pressed his knee up against Quinn's sex, causing her to groan out loud. He moved to take off her shirt, and cupped her breasts. They were so perfect. He loved them so much. He let his hands move over them, cupping them and easing the front clasp bra open. She loved that he was able to do that. He eased the cups off her breasts, and tossed it to the floor. Quinn didn't even try to protest. That was growth for her, and he knew that. He reached and removed the rest of their clothing. Quinn was on the pill now. No more unplanned babies for them. Puck lifted Quinn's legs easily, and slid into her like butter. They both let out long moans. They hadn't expected this, but why turn it down? It was great sex. Puck leaned down to kiss her, Quinn's legs on his shoulders. She let out a soft moan of ecstasy as he thrust deeply inside her. She was so gorgeous. Puck could come very quickly at the moment, Quinn was making it pretty easy for him. Plus, he was in his sexual prime and he loved her.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something_  
I think you'll understand  
When I tell you that somethin'  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand 

_Please say to me_  
You'll let me be your man  
and please say to me 

_You'll let me hold your hand_  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand 

_And when I touch you_  
I feel so happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide  
I can't hide 

Kurt finished up his song a couple of days later. He couldn't believe how emotional that he'd gotten. Everyone else, too. Kurt wiped his eyes, he had wanted to sing that for Burt. He was the best thing to ever happen to Kurt. The best thing was Burt being his dad. He couldn't go on without him.

They couldn't do this. They had to find a way to help Kurt. Sam and Blaine were alone in the choir room after Kurt had left. They both felt very bad for Kurt. Neither one of them knew how to stay with him, how to offer to help. Sam had almost lost his father once, but he knew that Kurt didn't want to hear that from him right now. Sam really wished that he could do something to help. He hadn't lost his father, and he was sure that Kurt wouldn't lose his. Sam wasn't sure that Blaine was doing here. Since he was still going to Dalton. He had just mysteriously showed up. Not that Sam was complaining about that. Sam was really remembering what had gone on with his dad, and he needed Blaine to lean on. He was really head over heels for Blaine. It was scary and way too fast, but Sam wouldn't have it any other way. He was even out at school. So far, no one seemed to care. That was a good thing. Sam let out a sigh. They had to talk, he supposed. It's not like either of them really knew Kurt that well. Sam hadn't even tried, he was very embarrassed to admit. But with Kurt being all mopy about him and Blaine, it hadn't been incentive for him to try very hard. Sam still wasn't sure that he wanted to try, but Kurt had to feel super alone. Sam wasn't sure what to do to bridge that gap. Blaine's hand reached out and laced through Sam's, just to let him know that he was there. They didn't have to talk. Sam just held his hand tightly.

_Nothing's gonna harm you_  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's going to hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
I won't desert you not to worry  
Whistle I'll be there 

_Demons'll charm you_  
with a smile for awhile  
but in time  
nothing's gonna harm you  
not while I'm around 

Blaine had started to sing in the silence. It was for Sam. So he would know that he wasn't alone. He knew that this week was about Kurt, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be there for Sammy. Blaine kissed Sam when he was through, softly. "I love you, Sam, and you can lean on me if this is bringing up some unpleasant things." He stroked Sam's back. He'd thought that after sex, they'd be awkward, but things with them were just fine. Blaine couldn't believe how happy they were. It felt wrong while everyone else was worried about Mr. Hummel. Blaine was so happy. He just had to express himself. There was no way that he could keep it all in. He loved Samuel Noel Evans, and he couldn't hold it in, no matter what else happened.

Rachel and Finn were sitting in the park. Because of Kurt, they'd decided to keep the spiritual songs out of glee club. So now she was going to sing the song that she'd chosen to sing outside in the park. She thought that it would be closer to God this way, and Yentl had been outside in the movie.

_God our heavenly father_  
Oh, God, and my father  
Who is also in heaven, may the light  
of this flickering candle  
illuminate the night the way  
your spirit illuminates my soul 

_Papa can you hear me?_  
Papa can you see me?  
Papa can you help me not be frightened 

_Looking at the skies_  
I seem to see a million eyes  
which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday  
has come and gone?  
And closed its doors  
the night is so much darker  
the wind is so much colder 

_The world I see is so much bigger  
now that I'm alone_

_Can you hear me praying?_  
Anything I'm saying?  
Even though the night is  
filled with voices 

_Papa how I love you_

Rachel brushed away tears. She was Jewish, so she did believe in God. She wasn't sure if Burt believed, but it didn't matter. She had had to do her part. Rachel really thought that she and Finn would be together forever. This wasn't a temporary thing. Rachel was trying to get to know the family that Finn had found himself in. Rachel knew that Finn was glad to have Burt, and Rachel didn't want him to lose him. Rachel couldn't even imagine losing one of her dads like that. She wished that she could empathize with Finn. She couldn't, really. But she could be there for him. And for Kurt, Burt, and Carole. She loved them more than she had ever thought possible. Rachel had never imagined that she would get a boyfriend, let alone one as amazing as Finn. He loved her, and she loved him. "He'll be okay, Finn. You have to believe that." She told him, and she meant it.

The week seemed to go by so slowly for Kurt. One evening, Friday, coincidentally, and it was just him and Burt. Carole and Finn were at home getting some rest and food. Kurt was reading a book to Burt, something that he would never have wanted to read himself, but something that he knew Burt loved. Right now it was some James Patterson thing. Kurt really didn't know how to make this better. How to help his father. He hated this so much. He paused in his reading just to take a breath. Burt still hadn't woken up. Kurt felt so guilty that they'd fought. That's what had been happening when Burt passed out. Kurt hated that. He hated that he and Burt had been fighting and Burt had gotten hurt. It was just a case of angina, they expected him to wake up. It was just a matter of when. Kurt really didn't know what he'd do if Burt never woke up. He wasn't even letting himself think this. He would wake up. Kurt had to do his best to be optimistic. Kurt didn't know how good he'd actually be at that. Kurt sighed and brushed his hand through his clean hair, but it hadn't been styled. He just didn't care right now. That was when Blaine stuck his head in the room. What was he doing here? Kurt kept his face passive as he watched Blaine come into the room and sat down in the chair on the other side of Burt's bed. Kurt watched him, very incredulously, trying to guess why Blaine was here. Kurt really didn't want Blaine to try and be here for him. That was just not right.

"I'm sorry for you, Kurt." Blaine said. He didn't know why he was here. He knew that Kurt didn't want him to be here. Not that he blamed him for that. Blaine just had to try. He had to let Kurt know that he was here, just because he hadn't liked Kurt the same way that they could still be friends. Blaine really envied what Kurt was able to have with his dad. He would never get to have that with his own father. His own father hated that he was gay, so there was no way that he would ever get to really be in his dad's life. Blaine thought that it was especially awful, because he was adopted. They had chosen him to love and care for. Blaine didn't want to look up his real parents though. They had given him up, he didn't want to find them. He didn't care about what their reasons were. They had given up their son. Blaine brushed some of his curls out of his eyes. "I know that you're upset that we aren't dating, and that I chose Sam, but I am still here for you. I want you to know that you can count on me. I know that you don't want to trust me. I understand that. But just because I chose Sam doesn't mean that I don't care." He didn't think that anything he said was going to help or sink in. Blaine was sure that Kurt was going to tell him off. Not that it was a good time for that.

Was he serious? He was picking now to tell him this? Kurt brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. He fought to keep tears out of his eyes as he spoke to Blaine. He didn't want to appear weak in front of him. Kurt then let out a calm breath. He didn't want to yell and upset his father if it was true they could hear in a coma. "Blaine, I do not want you here. You can be with Sam, I can't stop you. But I don't need to hear about how you're here for me. I don't want you to be here right now. You feel guilty because you chose Sam. I was incredibly immature. You don't feel the same way about me. I have accepted that. That doesn't mean that I want you here, pretending that you care." Kurt said, and he meant it. This was hard enough without Blaine being here and being in his face. Kurt didn't want that at all. He just wanted Blaine to go so he could have time with his father. They might only have so much time. "Please, just go." Kurt said, shaking his head firmly. He folded his arms tightly. He was going to keep them that way until Blaine left. He was holding in his anger so hard. He wasn't often this angry. Not all of it was aimed at Blaine, though. Some of it was about Burt being sick. That wasn't Blaine's fault. He didn't want to tae that anger out on Blaine. It wasn't his fault. Kurt held in his breath, and let it out in a big breath. He was finding it hard not to explode all of his anger at once. Why could no one get his anger?

Honestly, Blaine had been expecting all of that. He'd've been disappointed if Kurt hadn't come out with it. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't come here to upset you." It was true, but somehow he didn't think that Kurt didn't believe him. Blaine stood though, if Kurt wanted him to go, but he would go. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. That was the last thing that he wanted. Blaine had to go and get Sam. They were having dinner at Sam's parents'. Blaine was actually very nervous. He'd never met Sam's parents officially yet. Only in passing. This was different. But he was really excited about it, too. "Just know that you can count on me. That's all I wanted to tell you." He said. Blaine stood, to go. He ran his hand through his curls. He was debating transferring to McKinley. He wanted to be with Sam all the time. It was on his mind. Even if he was sure that his anal parents weren't going to let him. They'd already paid for him to go to Dalton. But his old school hadn't been safe anymore. He had run away to Dalton, and sometimes, he regretted it. He had been a real coward. Blaine really didn't know how he was going to make up and stop regretting it. There had to be a time when you moved on.

As soon as Blaine left, Burt's fingers flexed in Kurt's. "I'm right here, Dad." Kurt shifted, this had to be it. It had to be time for his dad to be better, right?

_**Author's note: XD. I hope ya'll liked. I promised more Blam! And ya'll got it. Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon. Also, for anyone reading my WIP Klaine fics, I don't really ship them enough to finish fics anymore. So the only one that will get done is probably Underneath We're the Same. Although that one will probably morph into Blam and Kadam endgames though. Sorry. I was a diehard shipper. Dunno how Blam becoming my OTP happened. Anyway, till next update!** _


	4. Happy Days

Chapter Four: Happy Days

Brittany and Santana were making out on Brittany’s bed. Brittany wasn’t sure if they were going to actually resolve anything right now, but Brittany really wanted them to. She and Jeff both knew that their relationship was a beard. Brittany did still love boys, but Jeff was completely gay. Brittany was glad to be there for him. Plus, she loved having sweet lady kisses with her Santana. Brittany kissed her deeply, sucking on the Latina’s tongue. It caused the other girl to moan, and her toes to curl into the bed. That was something that Brittany felt good about. She ran her hands along Santana’s back, they were both in their Cheerios uniforms. “What song do you want to sing for the duets competition?” She asked, Brittany really wanted to sing with the other girl. She was trying to get the other girl to admit she had feelings for Brittany. She knew that she did. Her legs wrapped around the Latina’s, and she could feel her sex moistening. No one could turn Brittany on like Santana. She was hoping that Santana would ask why she wasn’t singing with her boyfriend. Jeff and Kurt had begun to be really good friends, so he was going to sing with him. Brittany hoped that Santana would agree. She had been doing her best to sing something by Tatu, or Melissa Etheridge to practice. She arched into the other girl. 

Why did the blonde have to ruin this by asking what song they’d sing? Santana did not want to sing with Brittany. Okay, she did, but she didn’t want to admit it. “Why aren’t you singing with your hippie boyfriend?” She tried to put some incredulity in her tone. Santana was getting more turned on by the moment, and that was worrying her. She was going to have to get a beard. Normally, she’d ask Puckerman, but she knew he was happy with Fabray. And she and he were good bros, she wanted him to be happy. She and Quinn were more frenemies than they were friends. 

“He’s going to sing with Kurt.” Brittany replied smoothly, one of her hands sliding up into the luscious black hair of her sweet lady lover. She really didn’t want this to stop. She wanted them to take this all the way. They hadn’t had sex in a long while. Just making out. Brittany loved making the other girl moan, and she was as she played with the other girl’s hair. Her fingers were moving in the hair at the nape of the girl’s neck. They were both getting very turned on. That was when the Latina abruptly moved off her. Brittany pouted, as she moved to sit up. “San?” She asked, wondering why she was pulling away. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised.

“Oh. Well I’m not going to sing a song about making lady babies with you. I’m only here right now because I needs an inch scratched and Puckerman has decided to get serious with Quinn.” Santana told her. She couldn’t do something like sing with the blonde in front of the glee club. That would be like declaring she was a lesbian. Santana didn’t want to do that. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and reached for her shoes. She was going to go. “I’m going to go. I’ll sees you later.” Santana told her, as she got her hands on her shoes, she’d put them on when she got out of the blonde’s room. She would remove herself from temptation. Santana hurried down the stairs and slid on her shoes, she only lived a few houses away from Brittany. Santana opened the door and hurried down the street. She had to put as much distance between them as possible. She ran up her walk, and let herself in, her face flushed. Santana just hoped none of her siblings were home. Her parents would both be working. Santana moved straight to the fridge, reaching for a bottle of water, and holding it against her neck. She was really flushed. Santana was going to have to finish herself off, and she knew that she’d be thinking about Brittany the entire time. Santana took a deep breath, trying to find someone else to think about. She knew that that wouldn’t happen. 

_Yeah, oh yes_  
Ooohhh yeah  
Can this be true   
Tell me can this be real  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I’m losing control   
I never thought that love could feel like this  
And you’ve changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There’s an angel, it’s a miracle 

_Your love is like a river_  
Peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret   
That I never could keep   
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it’s true  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
A little more time yes he did baby 

Jeff and Kurt had chosen an NSYNC song for Duets week, because Blaine was filming it with his phone to show to Nick. Jeff and Kurt were getting to be very close friends. Jeff had told him all about his feelings for Nick. It felt good to have him to talk to. 

When they had finished, Kurt touched Jeff’s arm and moved to sit back down. He had jumped at the chance to sing with the other boy. He hadn’t thought that anyone would. Mostly because anyone who sang with him would take a lot of crap. Kurt settled into his seat with Mercedes, his gaze falling on Sam. He was sitting with Blaine, who’d gotten special permission to be there to film for Nick. Blaine was still so gorgeous. Kurt was trying his best to move on from his crush. He and Blaine weren’t going to happen. Kurt could tell that Sam and Blaine were really happy together. Kurt was doing his best not to be so immature about it anymore. He knew that it wasn’t fair of him to be so selfish. He was trying to let go. Kurt didn’t want to be creepy like he had the year before with Finn. That had been wrong and he knew that. Things were going better with them now. Which Kurt was glad about, because their parents were really getting serious with each other. Kurt was sure that they’d end up married one day. He wanted his father to be happy, and Kurt happened to love Carole. She was amazing. Plus, she really needed a mom. And he knew that Finn needed a dad. Kurt thought that was a good thing for both of them. They both could use a big family. Kurt was almost hoping they’d adopt their own kid together, he’d love a baby sister. Kurt thought he would be a great big brother.

Mercedes leaned to whisper to Kurt. “You did really good.” She told him. Mercedes tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. She was wondering if something was going on with Kurt and Brittany’s boyfriend. Mercedes wasn’t stupid, she knew that Jeff was gay. She was very sure that he wasn’t fooling anyone. Mercedes watched Kurt’s face as she said, “Is something going on with you and Jeff?” She wondered if there was, if he’d be honest. Mercedes had never lied to Kurt before. She was sure that Kurt had on occasion. Even after he had come out. But it was little white lies, so it didn’t matter as much to her. 

That made Kurt look at her sharply. He said, “Of course there isn’t. Jeff and I are just friends. Two gay guys can be friends without sleeping together.” Kurt told her, his face was a little red with anger. He hated that people assumed that gay guys couldn’t be friends without sex. He wanted to change that assumption. “The fact that you assumed that is really offensive.” Kurt knew that Mercedes wasn’t trying to be offensive but that didn’t make him any less angry. Kurt wasn’t sure how he would change it but he was going to try. He brushed his hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. He told her, “Jeff is into someone else anyway. But I can’t tell you who.”

They were saved from talking anymore by Santana and Rachel, who were singing together. They hated each other, but the winners got the first audition slots for solos at Sectionals, and a free dinner at Breadstix. Rachel wanted to work with her rather than against her. Normally she’d be singing with Finn but they were in a fight at the moment. Rachel didn’t even know who Finn was singing with or if he was at all. Rachel and Santana had chosen a song that showcased both of their voices, 

_When I was a little girl_  
I had a ragdoll   
The only doll I’ve ever owned  
Now I love you just the way I loved that ragdoll  
But only now my love has grown 

_And it gets stronger every way_  
And it gets deeper let me say  
And it gets higher day by day 

_Do I love you my oh my_  
River deep, mountain high, yeah yeah yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby baby baby 

Rachel really hoped things they’d win, and she didn’t miss the looks that Santana snuck at Brittany during the performance. 

That marked the end of the lesson, and Finn walked up to Rachel. “You were amazing, Rachel.” Finn told her. He wondered how he was going to get her to listen to him. They were fighting and he’d rather not fight anymore. “Do you think you could give Brittany and I some pointers?” Brittany had asked him to sing with her, and he had agreed, because he knew that Rachel had been planning on singing with Santana. “Brittany wants to sing a Backstreet Boys song.” He knew why. She was trying to get to Santana, and Finn was okay with that. He just wanted them to work things out. He didn’t think it would be soon though. 

“You’re the competition, Finn.” Rachel said, but she gave him a soft smile. She brushed her hand over her long brown hair. She didn’t know what else to say to him right now. “Can we just be done fighting? I don’t want to fight with you anymore.” She really didn’t. They spent too much time fighting. When Finn grinned and nodded at her, Rachel stepped up to him and he put his arms around her. She pressed against him happily and just inhaled the great smell that was Finn. She loved the way he smelled like Irish Springs and hamburger. She loved it. Rachel leaned up to kiss him then, he was so tall. She loved that about him. 

Later that evening, Puck and Quinn were making out in their bedroom. Quinn was on top of him, kissing him deeply. Her hands were roaming all over his chest. The song they were going to be doing was playing in the background. 

_From this moment life has begun_  
From this moment you are the one   
Right beside you is where I belong   
From this moment on 

_From this moment_  
I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I’d give my last breath  
From this moment on 

_I give my hand to you_  
With all my heart  
Can’t wait to live my life with you   
Can’t wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you 

_From this moment_  
As long as I live I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing that I wouldn’t give  
From this moment on 

When they were finished, they sat on the bed with Puck’s guitar and sang through the song. Puck had let Quinn choose, and he found it hard to keep from tearing up as they sang it together. It was From This Moment On, by Bryan White and Shania Twain. It was some hokey country song but it spoke how they felt about each other. When they had finished playing, Quinn took Puck’s hand. “Puck…. I know there’s a lot we haven’t addressed. I know that. And I know that some of it is how I feel about you. I love you, Noah. I haven’t…. I haven’t ever loved anyone but you. I thought I loved Finn, but I didn’t. You are it. I keep saying I don’t need a man to define me, and I still feel that way. But I can’t help how I feel. I’m still going to go to college, but I’ll have you with me. We will always make this work. I love you and you love me.” Quinn didn’t want to see anyone else but him. Ever. Quinn loved him with all of her heart and soul. All Quinn had ever wanted was someone to love her. And now she had it. “I can’t wait for the glee club to hear how much I care about you.” She took his hands in hers, touched that he was misty. 

Feeling it was time, Puck moved to his sock drawer and pulled out the box that held Quinn’s promise ring. He opened it, her hazel eyes lighting up. “I’m not proposing. We’re too young for that, despite what we’ve already been through. But I am promising to be with you as long as you’ll have me.” Puck told her. She was just nodding and holding out her left hand so he could put the ring on it. Puck put the ring on her finger, and that she was proud to have his ring on her finger. They kissed again, and laid back on the bed. They did a lot of that when alone. 

The next day, it was Finn and Brittany’s turn to sing their BSB song. Brittany had chosen a song to tell San how she felt, indirectly, that was. She had chosen Drowning.

Don’t pretend you’re sorry  
I know you’re not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside

But girl you’re leaving me breathless  
But it’s okay  
‘Cause you are my survival   
Now here me say

Santana’s eyes filled with tears. She knew that song was for her. She knew it was probably all Finchel related too, but that wasn’t important. Santana wasn’t ready to be what Brittany needed yet. She wished that she was. She couldn’t be out like Brittany wanted. She wished that she could. It just seemed that it was going to be too hard. She didn’t know what to do about any of it. She did her best to keep her gaze away from Brittany, letting her know that she’d gotten the message, and she wasn’t ready. She and Brittany shared a look, and Santana was very sure that everyone else got what was going on. She jumped up, gathering her bookbag, and ran out. She was sure that Brittany was going to follow her. She let the tears fall out of her eyes, glaring at kids who stared as she ran past. She stopped by her locker, her fingers sliding over her lock, spinning her combination as Brittany walked up to her. “No, Britts, don’t.” She said right away. It was too much. 

That was something that Brittany just couldn’t do. “Santana, that was all for you. I love you. You are my best friend, and you have been since first grade. And as long as we’ve been friends, there hasn’t been any lies or secrets between us. We’ve always been ourselves. I would love to be your girlfriend, and proudly so.” Brittany told her. She did, she loved the Latina with all of her heart and soul. She wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened for her. Maybe she’d always been in love with her. It certainly wouldn’t surprise her.

Santana sighed, tears falling off her chin. She didn’t turn to look at the blonde, she stubbornly kept her gaze on her locker. She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t, Britts. I wish that I could. I’m just not ready. I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say. “I see how hard it is for Kurt in this school. I don’t know why it’s not okay for him to be gay, but it is for Sam. It’s just not. I’m not ready to find out if it’s okay if I am yet.” She closed her locker, still avoiding looking at Brittany. Santana would lose it if she looked at the blonde right now. 

That saddened Brittany. She wished she could do something to help her with that. “I wish that I had answers for you, Tana. I just want to be your girlfriend. You know that no one has ever loved you like I love you.” Brittany said, tilting the brunette’s chin so that she was looking at Brittany. She kept her blue eyes locked with Santana’s brown ones. “You are the best thing in my whole life. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I can’t make you ready to come out, but I could love you. Why won’t you just let me?” She pleaded. She could tell that the other girl wasn’t going to waver. Brittany reached down and took her hands, lacing her fingers with the brunette’s tightly. She would be content to just stand here and hold her hands forever. It was her greatest wish. She fought back tears of her own. Brittany wasn’t sure that she could talk right now, her voice would be wobbly and weak as opposed to strong and full of conviction. She wanted this more than she’d wanted anything in her whole entire life. 

Yanking her hands away, Santana closed her locker. “No, Britts, not now. Maybe not ever.” She said, and walked off down the hall. Santana adjusted her bag, hoping that she wouldn’t run into anyone on her way to Puckerman’s truck. He’d given her a lift that day. She knew she had to calm down before she got to the truck, or Puck and Quinn would know something was up. She didn’t want to talk about it in front of Fabray. Puck knew, she’d told him. There was a good guy underneath all of the bravado and badassness. She brushed her hand on her uniform skirt, her brown eyes scrutinizing everyone that she passed, trying to gauge if they could tell that she was upset. She hoped that they couldn’t. It was too much to bear thinking about. Santana thought that a part of her might have always known that she was a lesbian. She just hadn’t been able to admit it to herself, let alone out loud. She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes. There was no way to get any more presentable. What she was was going to have to suffice. She approached the truck, Quinn was standing by it, waiting for Puck, too. She let out a soft sigh. 

Quinn looked at Santana. She wondered if the Latina wanted to talk or not. She was going to guess no, what with the way she was doing her best to look away. Quinn had enough tact to keep it off her lips, not mention it. She and Santana were friends of a fashion, but they didn’t talk about serious things. Never had. They just didn’t feel comfortable enough with each other. There was something about Santana that kept Quinn on edge, and always had. She played with her ring. 

As she did, Santana’s eye caught the glint of the ring in the sunlight. “Is that what I thinks that is, Fabray?” She asked, her eyes widening with her shock. Honestly, she was beyond shocked that Puck and Quinn were making things work. Puck hadn’t ever been a commitment kind of guy. She hoped that it wasn’t an engagement ring. That would be incredibly stupid. They were too young for that, and she knew that Puckerman knew it too. He was stupid, but not that stupid. Her brown eyes took it all in, it was on her left ring finger. 

“If you think it’s an engagement ring, it’s not. It’s just a promise ring. Puck says that he knows it’s too soon for us to get engaged. Don’t hold back, Santana. Give me your real opinion.” Quinn said, keeping her hazel eyed gaze on the Latina. She was quite sure that a classic Santana Lopez rant was forthcoming. Quinn honestly didn’t care what the other guy thought. Puck was good to her. She knew that he loved her. He had proven that to her time and time again. She was glad to have him. She really hoped that they would win the Duets competition. 

That was something at least. Santana, despite her chagrin, she checked out the ring on her finger. It really was nice. Puckerman’s taste was good. “It is really nice, if I must say.” She admitted grudgingly. She hated to admit good things when it came to Quinn. They had been really close up until freshman year. To this day, Santana wasn’t sure what had gotten between them. Maybe they were just too similar. She let go of the girl’s hand, as Puck came into view. “I guess that I should say congrats.” Santana added, a lot more grudgingly than she wanted to admit. 

Puck looked at Santana. He could tell something was up, but he knew that Lopez wasn’t going to talk with Q there. He supposed that he could go out of his way, drop Quinn off at home first and then take Santana home, but there was no guarantee that she’d talk. He shared a look with her, and she shook her head. So, he said, “What are you babes talking about?” He offered his arm to Quinn and helped her climb up into the truck. Puck knew better than to do the same for Santana. 

Climbing up into the cab, Santana closed the door. “The ring that you got for Q.” She told him smoothly, hoping that he got what the shake of her head meant and he’d keep quiet. She just needed to keep it to herself a bit longer. And she wasn’t exactly a big sharer of her feelings. Santana did her best to arrange her face in an unconcerned expression so that they wouldn’t know what was up. Although, they had heard the BSB song. That had been so very obvious. Ugh why had Brittany done that? 

“Oh yeah, it’s hella awesome.” Puck agreed, as he started up the truck. “I am very lucky to have her.” He knew that that they were going to keep avoiding the unspoken issue that was with them, like a fourth person in the truck. He didn’t know who they were fooling, Brittany had sung that song directly to Santana. Puck knew that the song selection had been Britt’s choice, and not FInn’s. Although, Finn had looked at Rachel quite a lot while singing it. Puck really thought that things were going smoothly for most of them. He knew not everyone would agree. Puck was a casual observer lately, just keeping to himself and Quinn. He was already going over their dinner plans, his mother, Ruth, was working again, and Puck was trying to keep Sarah from eating junk food every night. He was very dedicated to raising his baby sister. She needed the supervision. He just hoped that she would learn from his mistakes. Puck knew that if they had kept Beth, that he would have been a good father. He was determined to be a better father than his deadbeat father had been. His father was a waste of skin. Sarah still held out hope for him to come back. 

Meanwhile, Finn was pulling up in front of Rachel’s. They both got out, Rachel was talking about the Duets competition and wondering if they would win. She loved Breadstix’s spaghetti and meatballs. Finn let her babble on, trying to keep up with what she was talking about. It could be hard sometimes, she could really talk up a storm. Finn followed her to the kitchen, going to grab a soda as Rachel set down her books, Finn was mulling over his duet with Brittany. He was sure that they weren’t going to win. But he really didn’t care if they did. He was just glad that he and Rachel were good again. He wondered if Brittany and Santana were going to get it together. He hoped that they would. Santana may hate him, but he cared about her. He was hoping that Santana could be brave, and be herself. He could tell that Santana had it bad for Brittany. It was so obvious to anyone with eyes. Finn had been fine with Brittany using their duet to get to Santana. Finn had enjoyed singing it to Rachel, too. He loved her with all of his heart. 

Keeping up her chatter, Rachel moved to see what there was for dinner. They did takeout more than she liked, and she wanted to cook something tonight. She thought maybe chicken. Finn liked it as did her dads. She got out a package of chicken breasts and got to work. All the while chattering about the week’s assignment. Rachel was sure that she and Santana were going to win. She wasn’t looking forward to the dinner with the Latina, though. “Do you think that I’m going to win?” She asked, looking up at him as she dressed the chicken. 

“Sure, I mean, you and Santana totally killed it.” Finn said, nodding as he pulled out his history book to start studying while she cooked. They’d gotten into a routine over the summer while they’d been dating. Finn was sure that her dads were getting tired of seeing him around the house, but they never let on. Finn opened up his notebook. “You and Santana did a great job.” He hoped that Rachel did win, and not just because he’d hear about it if she didn’t. She deserved to win. “Do you think Brittany and Santana will work things out?” He asked casually. He hoped so. 

“I don’t know, Santana isn’t ready to come out.” Rachel said. “It is quite sad, because I can tell that she loves Brittany. My gaydar is really good. And it was so obvious that Brittany was singing that song to Santana.” Rachel said, popping the chicken in the oven, and getting out a pan to cook some rice in. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Santana. Rachel thought the Latina could be nicer to people. She knew that that wasn’t going to happen though. Rachel hummed as she worked on dinner. Rachel was glad that she and Finn had worked things out, and she didn’t want to fight with him again. Rachel already had a plan for her life, and Finn was apart of it. They would go to NYC together, and Rachel would be a star. She was sure that Finn could be a star if he tried hard. He was very talented. Rachel still couldn’t believe that he was her boyfriend. She had been in love with him since seventh grade. So had Kurt, but he seemed to be over his feelings. Which was good, because it looked like they’d be stepbrothers before too long. 

Meanwhile, Jeff and Kurt were hanging out in Kurt’s room. They had been studying but now they were going through Kurt’s closet. Kurt was looking for something to wear on the blind date Jeff was setting him up on. “I still think a sweater is the way to go.” Kurt deapanned, holding out a knee length purple sweater. Kurt had promised Burt that he’d stop wearing them, but clearly that hadn’t happened. He looked at his blonde friend. “What’s wrong, Jeff? How are things going with Nick? Did he like your performance?” Right now, Jeff was Kurt’s best friend. Kurt didn’t know what he’d do without him. “Do you think he’ll be with you now?” He asked him, laying the sweater on the bed and pulling out some skinny jeans and holding them up against himself. He made a face and put them on the bed also. He didn’t know what he was going to wear on this date. Which he was glad to go on, because it would help him get over Blaine. Kurt could tell that Blaine and Sam were sleeping together. It made him so jealous, that he was trying not to think about it. It was hard though, Sam was always walking around with a huge smile on his face. It made Kurt feel very jealous. 

Jeff sighed. “I don’t know, he hasn’t said anything about it to me yet.” he looked at the clothes spread all over the bed. “I would rather talk about your blind date.” He had set Kurt up with one of the Warblers. Jeff was glad that he’d be able to help Kurt out with a date. Kurt really had to get over Blaine. It really wasn’t going to happen. Jeff knew that Blaine was fully in love with Sam. Jeff brushed his hand through his blonde hair. Jeff was unsure what to do about Nick. He was having the same problem that Brittany was. Jeff didn’t know what he was going to do. He missed Nick so much. As great as Kurt was, it just wasn’t the same. And it wasn’t just because if it were Nick he’d be making out with him right now. He and Nick just had this rapport that he didn’t have with anyone else. Jeff was about ready to break up with Brittany, too. It’s not like it was a real relationship as it was. Jeff thought she was a very nice girl though, and he hoped that she and Santana would work things out. Although Jeff thought Santana was a bitch. 

Kurt nodded and they talked about clothes, Kurt was glad to be a distraction for his friend. He just hoped that this Sebastian Smythe guy was cute. 

 

_**Author’s note:Sorry it’s been awhile. I am glad to have this update for ya’ll and I hope it won’t be as long for the next one. Reviews are great. I hope that ya’ll will feels compelled to leave one.** _


	5. Rocky Horror Glee Show

Chapter Five: Rocky Horror Glee Show

A couple of days later, Kurt was waiting in the Lima Bean for Sebastian Smythe. He had some of his homework spread over the table. He had worn a long knee length sweater and skinny jeans, and of course his hair was styled perfectly. This guy was already ten minutes late. Kurt was trying not to dwell on that fact. He was going to show up and things were going to go fine. They’d been texting the past couple of days. Kurt had to admit, he seemed like a great guy. Kurt was looking at the door then, looking for the boy. He would be in his Warbler uniform, but he’d have an orchid on his lapel. Lots of Dalton boys came here, Kurt had seen at least six of them since he’d first arrived. Finally, a tall boy with gelled hair walked in. He did indeed have a orchid on his lapel. Kurt’s eyes took him in, his eyes roaming up and down the other boy’s body. He definitely kept care of himself. Kurt waited patiently as the other boy got himself some coffee and then joined Kurt at his table. Kurt looked at him, offering him his hand. “Kurt Hummel, it’s nice to meet you.” He said, keeping his blue eyes trained on the other boy, assessing him. He seemed okay……. 

Sipping his coffee, Sebastian let his eyes slowly take in the other boy. Why he had agreed to this, he’d never know. Sebastian was quite capable of getting his own dates. Not to mention, he wasn’t ready to settle down, and this boy didn’t look like the casual sex type. “Sebastian Smythe.” He said smoothly, looking back at Kurt with disdain. He managed to keep it out of his tone, though. Sebastian thought that should earn him a medal. He wasn’t a very nice person usually. Sebastian kept his gaze on Kurt. “Jeff mentioned that you are interested in transferring to Dalton. It’s not for everyone. May I ask you why you want to transfer?” He asked, it was mainly out of curiosity that he had asked. Sebastian knew that Kurt would go out for the Warblers, and with Blaine, Sebastian already had enough competition for solos. He really wanted Kurt to stay at McKinley. He’d also been trying to talk Blaine into leaving Dalton for McKinley. Then his way to being lead of the Warblers would be clear. Sebastian didn’t want to wait for Blaine to graduate. He just wanted captain. 

“My reasons for Dalton are my own. You don’t have the right to question me.” Kurt said, and it wasn’t exactly civil. Kurt wasn’t getting the same amount of bullying that he’d used to get, but it was enough to want to get out of McKinley. Kurt closed up his books. “You have some nerve, Smythe.” He said, suddenly he knew that this wasn’t going to go anywhere. “I don’t think that this is going to work out. I am going to leave.” Kurt told him coldly, and as he stood, he caught sight of Blaine and Sam. Oh fuck. He murmured under his breath. 

Sebastian followed his gaze. He wasn’t sure what he thought of Sam just yet. Sebastian thought he wasn’t good enough for Blaine, for one. Blaine was extremely talented, and he was going places. Sam was going to hold Blaine back. He was sure of it. Sebastian gave Kurt a knowing grin. “Got you a crush on Blaine? Let me tell you, you aren’t going to get away with going after him. All Blaine talks about is Sam. It’s sickening.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. He kept his eyes on Kurt, the smirk on his face not moving. “You might as well move on.” He told him, doing his best to sound as condescending as he could.

“Mind your own business.” Kurt snapped. He walked away then, brushing tears off his face. He knew that Jeff had meant well with this date, but he was sure going to have a talk with him about it. He hurried to the door and headed out, trying to keep the tears off his face. He was never going to get away from Blaine and Sam. Kurt got out to his car, and ran into Finn and Rachel. Kurt wished that he hadn’t, because Rachel immediately started asking him what was wrong. “Rachel, I’m fine.” Kurt tried to insist. 

“You’re not fine, you’re crying. Wasn’t your date with that Warbler today?” She asked, fussing over him. Rachel wondered what had happened. She was still getting used to them being friends. Rachel didn’t make friends easily. Most people found her annoying. Rachel tended to think that those people were just jealous of her talent. Rachel kept her brown eyes on Kurt’s blue ones. “You can talk to us if you want to. I’m a great listener.” She informed him, missing the look that Finn gave her. Rachel hoped that Kurt would confide in her. 

That was the one thing that Kurt didn’t want to answer. “Just go enjoy your date, Rachel. I’m fine. And even if you don’t believe me, there’s no way I’m going to talk about it with you.” He told her, and went to get into his SUV. Kurt sat there in the driver’s seat, absorbing the afternoon. He was never going to get away from Blaine and Sam. All he really wanted was to get over Blaine. It was quite possible that no one would believe that, but it really was true. Kurt turned on the radio, and almost started crying when Teenage Dream came on. Kurt was never going to be able to hear that song again without thinking of Blaine. Kurt wished that he had a time machine, so he could go back in time before he’d met Blaine. Kurt sat there until the song was over, and then pulled out. He was so tired of being alone. Everyone else got to be in a relationship, why couldn’t he have one? Kurt didn’t want to have to wait until college to have a boyfriend. He’d be a virgin and there was nothing worse than a college freshman who was a virgin. He sniffled as he turned down a side street. He wanted to talk to his dad. His dad always had a way to help him feel better about things. 

Blaine had seen Kurt leave, and he saw Sebastian Smythe, and wondered if they’d been on a date. He took a sip of his coffee. He and Sam had been spending time together as much as possible. Blaine looked at Sam. “So, babe, who are you going to audition for in Rocky Horror? Jeff told me you guys are putting it on. I think that’s great. Although I doubt that you’ll be able to get it by Figgins.” Blaine was still planning on going, to see his friends acting. Especially if Sam got a part. 

“I was thinking Rocky.” Sam said. He was very confident in his body, and was okay with showing it off. He ate well, and worked out for a couple of hours every day. He knew that Blaine would love him no matter what though, so Sam didn’t worry about it as much as he used to. He took a bite of his muffin. “I think Finn and Rachel are going out for Brad and Janet. Like that’s a surprise. Rachel is bound to get Janet. I think Finn’s just trying out to please Rachel.” Sam met Blaine’s hazel eyes. He loved looking into them, they were gorgeous. 

“You’ll be a great Rocky, bae.” Blaine said, pleased. Blaine was excited about seeing Sam as Rocky. Blaine was jealous, Dalton didn’t do musicals. He would love to be in a musical. Blaine didn’t have acting ambitions, he wanted to be a singer. So did Sam. It was one of the things they had in common. It was something that Blaine treasured about his boyfriend. Blaine took a sip of his coffee, his gaze falling on Sebastian again. The other Warbler was casting his gaze around the Bean, and their eyes met. Blaine wasn’t sure what to think about Smythe, he was new to the Warblers that year. Blaine kept his gaze, stubbornly not looking away. He knew the other boy had a crush on him. Blaine knew it was something that he had to worry about, because Smythe wasn’t the one to back down. Blaine didn’t want it to cause problems with him and Sam. He loved Sam with all of his heart. Blaine knew that Smythe was relentless and would keep hounding him. Blaine was going to have to deal with that eventually. Blaine brushed some of his curls out of his eyes. “There’s something that I need to tell you.” Blaine said, doing his best to keep an ominous tone out of his voice. 

Those words sent a chill down Sam’s spine. Blaine was smiling at him, though, so that had to be good, right? “Um, okay.” Sam managed to say, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. He was waiting for what he assumed was the worst. He was trying to not assume the worst, which was a habit he happened to have. Sam reached out, taking Blaine’s hand, lacing their hands together. His fingers squeezed Blaine’s. “You know that you can tell me anything.” Sam did his best to sound unworried. 

“Well, see that guy over there?” He asked, pointing him out. When Sam nodded, Blaine told him who Sebastian was, and that he’d been after Blaine. “He knows about you, and he hasn’t made any signs to stop coming after me.” Blaine concluded. He watched the look on Sam’s face. He seemed quite relieved. Blaine wondered what Sam had thought he was going to say. “Jeff was supposed to be getting him some dates, but I doubt that will deter him for long.” Blaine mused, taking a long sip of his coffee. He hoped that telling Sam this wasn’t going to cause problems where there hadn’t been before. 

Squeezing Blaine’s fingers, Sam said, “I trust you, bae. Just because Smythe is after you means nothing. You won’t let him get to you. I won’t let him get to me or you. Our relationship is strong. I believe in us.” Sam told him, and leaned out, kissing Blaine, his free hand moving through his boyfriend’s gorgeous curls. He loved playing with them. They were always soft and silky. Sam deepened the kiss, tasting coffee on his boyfriend’s tongue. Sam nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away to catch his breath. They were very close to saying ‘I love you’. Sam knew that they both felt it, and it was only a matter of time before one of them said it. 

“I am so blessed to have you.” Blaine told him, and kissed him once more, cupping Sam’s jaw. He still couldn’t believe that he had Sam. Sam was such a gorgeous catch. Blaine kissed him again. “You want to go to my place? My parents are still at work.” Blaine really got tired of raising himself. But it was what it was, and Blaine knew there was no changing it. His folks just didn’t care a whit about him and never had. Blaine was surprised that they hadn’t thrown him out when he’d come out to them. His father had forced him to rebuild a car with him, and he was sure that it was because he’d wanted to turn Blaine straight. 

A grin spread over Sam’s face. “Hell yeah, that sounds great.” Sam said brightly. Sam was looking forward to the moment when they had sex again. Sam had been a virgin as far as guys went before the first time, and now he wanted to experience it as much as he could. Sam knew that Blaine felt the same way, since he had been a total virgin the first time that they’d slept together. Sam was so glad that he was his first. He knew what an honor that was. Blaine was the love of his life. He didn’t know what he’d do without Blaine. Sam gave his boyfriend a grin. “I’ve got protection.” He told him. Sam was really hoping that it would happen again tonight. 

Blaine looked at him nervously. He smiled a half smile. “Oh, is that so?” He asked, his tone displaying his nervousness. Blaine knew he’d done it once before with Sam, and it had been completely amazing, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do it again. Blaine brushed his free hand through his curls. He knew how much Sam loved to play with them. Blaine had to admit, he liked it quite a bit himself. Blaine kept his hazel eyes on Sam’s green ones, sure that his nervousness was showing on his face. It felt like it was the first time all over again. Blaine wasn’t so good at hiding his emotions. He wasn’t so good with words, either. It was something that he was going to have to work on. 

_Hey Janet (yes Brad)_  
I’ve got something to say  
I really love the skillful way   
You beat the other girls to the bride’s bouquet 

_The river was deep_  
But I swam it, Janet  
The future is ours   
So let’s plan it, Janet  
So please don’t tell   
Me to can it, Janet  
I’ve one thing to say and that’s 

_Dammit Janet I love you_

They were just wrapping up a run through of the Dammit Janet number. Finn and Rachel were Brad and Janet, of course. Mike Chang had been cast as Frankenfurter, since Kurt had refused to play him. In a move that surprised the entire glee club. Another surprise was Mike and Brittany were dating. Santana had grown even bitchier with this development. Especially when it didn’t seem to be a fake relationship at all. She was no fun to be around and everyone was trying to avoid her at all costs. 

Rachel was quite pleased with her boyfriend’s performance so far. She knew that he was worried about having to be onstage in his underwear, but Rachel knew he’d look great. She ignored the glare that Santana was sending her way. She was standing next to Puck now that they were done rehearsing for the day. Rachel was very proud of Puck, who was playing Eddie. Rachel looked up at Puck, she’d noticed the promise ring on Quinn’s finger, and she wanted to ask him why he’d given it to her, she just couldn’t find a way to ask. Rachel cleared her throat, causing Puck to look at her. “Is…. is Quinn really wearing a promise ring?” Rachel finally asked, tucking some of her long brunette hair behind her ear. She ignored the jealous look Finn was giving them. Puck only had eyes for Quinn. Rachel knew that Finn knew that too. He’d relax. She kept her brown eyed gaze on Puck, who to his credit, wasn’t trying to get out of talking to her. “I’m very proud of you for committing to her, Noah. You’re really maturing.” Rachel had been surprised when they’d kept dating after Beth was born. 

Doing his best not to roll his eyes, Puck replied, “It is a promise ring.” Normally, someone commenting on his commitment would have freaked him out, but it just rolled off him. He was growing and maturing. It might not be such a bad thing. Puck thought he might have found his soulmate. He knew how crazy it was to think that, people rarely if ever found their soulmate at age 16, but he felt that he had. His mother would rather him date Rachel, she was a nice, Jewish girl. Puck had to admit, for five minutes last year he’d thought he might have feelings for Rachel, but no more. “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me.” He added, grabbing his bookbag. “It’s probably way too soon to say so, but I’m gonna marry that girl one day.” Puck felt confident in saying. “Although don’t tell her I said that, she might flip out and things are good right now.” They still had to talk about the issues that they had about giving up Beth. Puck didn’t want to force her, but he was going to have to eventually, she hadn’t even tried to talk about it yet. Puck just wanted to clear her conscience. They had done the right thing by giving her up. Even if he’d wanted to keep her. She was much better off without them. 

They started out of the choir room, Finn falling into step with them. Rachel’s hand found his easily, and she looked up at Puck. “You are very lucky to have each other. You both bring out the best in each other.” Rachel mused. This was very true. Both of them had changed a lot since they had begun dating. She kept her gaze on Puck as they approached her locker. “I think it’s sweet that you love her that much.” Rachel told him, and found that she really did meant it. They made a very mismatched couple, but they worked for some unknown reason. 

That touched Puck more than he could put into words. Puck wasn’t so good with expressing his emotions as it was. He brushed his hand over his head as they got to Rachel’s locker. “Thanks, Rachel. Sorry though, I’ve got to go, taking Santana home, too.” He nodded at Rachel and Finn and headed down the hall. He found the Latina waiting with Quinn by the truck again. Puck tossed his bookbag in the bed of the truck and they all got inside the truck. Puck was hoping that they wouldn’t have to listen to a Lopez rant on Brittany and Mike Chang’s relationship. She’d had her chance and blown it. 

Santana was very pleased to see Puck at last. She was ready to go home and veg. She’d had enough of Brittany and Mike’s relationship to last a lifetime. Santana leaned as far away from Quinn as she could, not really sure if she could say why. She was surprised when Puck dropped Quinn off first, which meant that she and Puck could talk for a bit. She pulled out a joint from her jacket pocket, and lit it, taking a long puff before she passed it to him. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she said, “I still can’t believe she’s dating Chang.” When he nodded, she continued. “I mean, at least with Blonde Hippie Boy, it was a fake relationship. Because, let’s face it, that guy is flaming guy, but this….. They actually have a lot in common. I just….. I can’t believe that she’s dating him. I know that they’ve at least had sex before, there’s not many boys in this school that Britt hasn’t had sex with.” And some of the girls. She told herself in her head, but did not say aloud. It really was starting to scare her that Brittany was dating Mike Chang. Had she sent the blonde into his arms without meaning to? It was very possible. Santana accepted the joint when he passed it back. 

Puck listened to all of this quietly, knowing that she needed to vent. Brittany and Mike did seem to be getting serious. He knew that Santana was blaming herself for this development. Even if she hadn’t said so out loud. He knew her very well. It was how she was. “It’s a bad situation for you, at least, but you can’t blame yourself, Lopez. You didn’t feel ready yet, and that’s a valid choice. You made the right decision. You don’t know that this is going to last. Just because they’re serious, it doesn’t mean anything.” He meant that and hoped that she’d listen to his advice. Puck passed the joint back to her, reaching for the slushie he’d gotten on the way to her place. He took a long drag on the straw. Puck looked at her, her gaze was focused out of the window. “You just have to have some patience. I know that it sucks right now, but you don’t know that it’ll be forever. It might just be for right now.” He did his best to sound reassuring. It was really all he could say. Puck knew that this was hard for her, and he sympathized. 

“It’s really hard to see it that way, Puckerman.” Santana sighed helplessly. She was at a loss as to what to do about it. She wasn’t ready to come out yet, and she didn’t know that she should have expected Brittany to wait for her to be ready. She really didn’t have a right to ask her to wait. Not that it mattered now, since Brittany was now dating Chang. “I wish that I could be what it would takes to be with her. I knows how it is for Kurt at this school. I knows because up until last year, I was doing some of the taunting.” Looking back, she wasn’t proud of herself. She was already changing more than she would have thought was possible. Santana passed the joint back to Puck and actually turned to face him. She couldn’t keep the sorrow off her face. This wasn’t usually what she let people see. It was too much, and she didn’t like to let people see her this vulnerable. Santana knew that was part of the problem, too. She had to learn to let people in. Puck was one of the few people she thought she could do that with. Santana just wished that she could do it with everyone. It would help with the Britt situation. She was actually jealous of Puck and Quinn, too. 

“You’ll figure it all out, Lopez.” He said, waving his hand dismissively. “In the meantime, just be patient. Brittany can’t be serious about Mike Chang.” Puck wished he was sure of that, but he wasn’t. He was only telling Lopez that to calm her down. He could tell that Brittany was serious about Mike. Puck didn’t think that it would last forever, but it was serious for now. Puck knew how hard this was for Santana. He had had to watch Quinn with Finn last year. It had been very hard for him. It was hard to believe that she was his now, for real. Puck took the joint when she passed it back. He took a long drag, wondering if Quinn would be okay with him sticking around a bit to play video games with Santana. He didn’t want to drive high. He took another drag and handed it back to her. It was almost done. Puck watched as Santana took the last two drags and then put out the roach. “You feeling better about the whole situation?” He asked, and her answer was a nod. Puck didn’t press her, although, he had his doubts about whether she really was okay. He didn’t blame her though. 

The following morning, Brittany was heading for Mike’s locker with a bounce in her step. She was almost there when she ran into Jeff. Brittany looked at him cautiously, wondering why he was blocking her way to Mike’s locker. “What’s up, Jeff?” She asked. They broke up amicably, and she didn’t get why he was looking so upset with her. “Are you okay? Did you forget how to tie your shoes, too?” She asked, completely serious. Brittany’s blue eyes were full of confusion. It wasn’t often that she forgot how to tie her shoes, but it did happen on occasion. 

Jeff looked at her. He was wanting to talk to Brittany about her dating Mike Chang. He had lost his beard, and he didn’t know what to do without her. He was ready to come out, but he also didn’t want to deal with coming out without Nick, and he was being stubborn as hell. Jeff shook his head at Brittany’s question. “No, Britt, I didn’t. I want to know why you and I can’t be together anymore. You……. I need you, Britt. I really don’t want to come out yet without Nick. Everyone already thinks I’m gay because of my being friends with Kurt.” He didn’t mean it the way that it sounded, but he really couldn’t be himself just yet. It was sad and pathetic, but it was what it was.

“Kurt would never out you. And I have Mike now. I really care about him.” Brittany cared about Jeff too, but she deserved to be happy. Jeff couldn’t do that for her like Mike could. They had so much more in common, too. Brittany sighed. “I care about you, too, Jeff. You’re my favorite unicorn. But Mike can actually give me what I need.” It also helped that Mike was straight, it would help prove something to Santana. She really cared about Mike, though, that’s not why she was with him. “I wish that I could still help you.” 

Honestly, Jeff hadn’t expected this to work. But he had had to try. “Oh, Britt…. I’m happy for you, I really am. I just…..” Jeff broke off. “Never mind.” He said, and started off. He was going to find Kurt. He had to find out how the date with Sebastian had gone, they hadn’t spoken about it yet. Jeff wondered if Kurt was trying to avoid him. It was quite possible, they’d had ample opportunities to talk over the last couple of days. Jeff brushed some of his blonde hair off his forehead as he approached Kurt’s locker. He hoped it had gone well. 

When Jeff approached, Kurt glared at him. “If it isn’t my good friend Jeff.” He said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Kurt didn’t know how to even start with what he wanted to say. “I can’t believe you. Sebastian Smythe is the worst fit for me. It’s obvious, and you should have known that. He’s trying to get Blaine away from Sam.” Kurt leaned against the lockers next to his, folding his arms. “You are the worst matchmaker I’ve ever seen.” Kurt told him, a lock of his brunette hair falling over his forehead. “You owe me an apology, Jeff.”

His eyes widened as he looked over at Kurt. “Oh, Kurt…. I am sorry…….. Really. I thought you might like him. I didn’t know that he was still hung up on Blaine. I suppose that I should make sure that he knows.” Jeff knew how hard Kurt was taking Blaine and Sam’s being together. Jeff touched Kurt’s arm. “I swear, I’ll help you find someone better suited for you. Maybe I can get someone else from the Warblers. I really…. I miss them more than I thought that I would.” Jeff said, sighing. “But I’ll understand if you don’t want my help any longer. I won’t blame you at all.”

He sighed. “Apology accepted, Jeff. And I’ll think about letting you fix me up again.” Then he fell silent. Kurt gathered up his books, and he and Jeff both had French for their first class, They both headed down the hall together. Kurt longed for the day when he could walk down the hall holding hands with his boyfriend. Now it looked like it might never happen for him. 

_Whatever happened to Saturday night_  
When you dressed up sharp   
And you felt alright it don’t seem the same   
Since cosmic light came into my life  
And I thought I was divine   
I used to go for a ride with a chick  
Who’d go and listen to the music on the radio  
A saxophone was playing on a rock-n-roll show  
And you climbed in the back and you had   
A really good time 

_Hot Patootie bless my soul_  
I really love that rockin’ roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rockin’ roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rockin’ roll 

Puck finished up singing his solo for the musical to appaulause. He was glad that he’d agreed to play Eddie. No one else had wanted the part. He didn’t want to play Brad, either, and Quinn hadn’t wanted to play Janet. They just weren’t that kind of couple. Puck liked to sing, but he wasn’t sure that it was going to be a career move for him. He did like writing his own songs though. He was working on one about Quinn lately. He was really proud of it. Puck had also enjoyed riding the motorcycle that they’d borrowed from Ms. Pillsbury’s brother in law Carl. He was the most popular dentist in Lima. Everyone went to him. It was all because they thought he was hot. Puck had to admit, he didn’t see what the big deal was. At least Quinn didn’t think he was hot. Puck didn’t want to have to be that jealous boyfriend who got into fights. That was the wrong way to go with those sorts of things. Especially with Quinn. 

That was when rehearsal broke up, and Quinn walked up to him. She was playing Magenta. Quinn was really just waiting till they got turned down by Figgins. Then they could put it on for themselves and stop stressing about it. Quinn leaned up to kiss Puck. “You are going to be great, no matter who we do the performance for. An audience or our families.” Quinn told him, causing her boyfriend to blush. Quinn leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Don’t take Santana home today, I’d really like to be able to have sex with my boyfriend.” Quinn nibbled on his earlobe after saying so, causing shivers to run up and down her back. It had an effect on him as well from what she could determine. He tugged her close. At the moment, it felt like it was only the two of them in the room. They were ignoring the others’ teasing. Quinn reached down and took his hand, holding onto it tightly. They could never be a normal high school couple, but they could be happy. That was all Quinn wanted right now. To be happy with Noah. So far, she’d got her wish. 

While Quinn had been lost in her daydreaming, Rachel had walked up to them to give Puck some notes on his performance. Quinn did her best to keep from exploding all over Rachel and her ‘helpful’ tips. Quinn wondered where Finn was, he was supposed to be taking Rachel to the Bean, they were meeting Blaine and Sam there for a double date. It was officially the weekend now. Puck and Quinn had bowling plans again for tomorrow night with Brittany and Mike. Quinn was glad that they were doing that, Santana was angry about it and it saved Quinn from having to speak to her. Quinn wasn’t back on the cheerleading squad. She didn’t feel like it mattered anymore. Not after you’ve given up a baby. Quinn was, however, working on getting elected prom queen of the junior class. It helped that Puck was on a winning football team. He was also apart of the basketball team. Both teams were doing great, and they were all above the hockey players, who were even below the glee kids. Quinn thought her chances to win Queen were very good this year. Quinn Elizabeth Fabray was going to be this year’s queen. It was far too early to campaign, but she was going to do what she could. 

Will was the last one out of the choir room, and he ran into Emma, is girlfriend, on the way out. She gave him a grin, leading him to an abandoned classroom. She started to sing Toucha Toucha Touch Me and grinding all up on him. 

_I was feelin’ done in  
Couldn’t win I’d only ever kissed before_

_You mean she  
Uh huh_

_I thought there’s no use_  
Getting into heavy sweating   
It only leads to trouble and bad fretting  
Now all I want to know   
Is how to go I’ve tasted blood   
And I want more 

_More more more_

_I’ll put up no resistance_  
I want to stay the distance  
I’ve got an itch to scratch   
I need assistance toucha toucha touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night 

By the time she was finished with the song, they were pressed up very close together. It was Emma’s way of telling Will that she was ready to go all the way with him. Emma met Will’s eyes, she was still pressed up close, her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Taking a long deep breath, she said, “I’m ready to give myself to you, Will.” She managed to get it out despite her fluttering heart and her shaky voice. 

“Oh, really, Emma?” Will managed to gasp. He was feeling very turned on at the moment. He didn’t want her to regret this later. But if she really was ready for this, he was going to give her what she wanted. “If you’re really serious, then let’s do it. Right here.” He said, taken away by the moment, all caught up in it. He kissed her when she nodded, and they both deepened it, glad that school was out for the day. He kissed her, while his hands moved up her blouse.

Emma pressed against him. They kissed deeply, and she let his hands climb up to her bra covered breasts. He worked off her bra, and they pulled off clothes. Will could hardly believe that they were doing this in a classroom. But they were both overcome by the passion of the song. Soon they had clothes off, and it was happening, in all of the passion, they’d forgotten a condom, although they had no idea. They just gave in to their passion. 

_How’d you do_  
I see you’ve met my faithful handyman  
He’s just a little brought down  
Because when you knocked   
He thought you were the candyman 

_Don’t get strung out_  
By the way that I look,   
Don’t judge a book by its cover   
I’m not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I’m one hell of a lover 

_I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From sensational Transylvania_

_So why don’t you stay for the night_  
Or maybe a bite  
I could show you my favorite obsession  
I’ve been making a man with blonde hair   
And a tan, and he’s good for relieving   
My tension 

_I see you shiver with antici…..pation!_  
But maybe the rain isn’t really to blame   
So I’ll remove the cause,   
But not the symptom! 

In the end, they ended up performing it for just the parents, and family. All of their families seemed to love it. Rachel was on the stage by herself, just looking out at what they’d done. Finn and her dads were talking to Burt and Carole, Kurt was with Jeff and his siblings, etc. Rachel caught sight of Mike Chang then, who left Brittany with her parents and joined Rachel onstage. Rachel gave Mike a smile. “You did a really good job, Mike.” She told him. “I’m sorry that your family couldn’t be here for you.” Rachel was proud of Mike for doing the play against his parents approval. It showed that he had real promise of a real performer. “You could be great at this if you really wanted to, Mike.” She told him seriously. 

Mike cared about Brittany, but to him, they were just having fun. He had done his best to tell Brittany that, because he didn’t want to lead her on at all. Because the one he really had feelings for was Rachel. Yeah, he knew that made him a really terrible person. “Thanks, Rach. So were you. Brilliant.” He got closer to her, and decided to just go for it. He kissed her. 

Rachel gasped, and kissed back for just a second, before she pulled back in utter shock. “Michael! I can’t…….” That was all Rachel could say, and she hurried off the stage and out of the auditorium. 

 

_**Author’s note: So, I hope ya’ll are still hanging in! For Never Been Kissed, there will be LOTS of changes, obvs. I know we all love Finchel, but there might be some Cherry for a bit. We’ll see. Just keep in mind I am a multishipper.** _


	6. You Go First

Chapter Six: You Go First

I was moving at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin’ couldn’t find my way   
Around and didn’t know that I   
Was going down yeah, yeah  
Where I’ve been well it’s all a blur  
What I was lookin’ for I’m not sure  
Too late didn’t see it comin’   
Yeah, yeah

Then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames  
Could’ve been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me   
I can’t walk away

Mike was working on a song for Rachel. It had only been a few days since the kiss, and the whole school knew about it. Mike and Finn weren’t speaking to each other, and Rachel and FInn had broken up. It seemed to be for good. Rachel had tried to tell Finn she didn’t kiss back, but he hadn’t believed her. Mike felt bad, but glad at the same time, 

Santana had been leaning in the doorway, listening to Mike sing the song he was dedicating to Rachel. Santana had been consoling Brittany for losing Mike. She had to admit, she was angry at Chang for doing this, but she also got to be there for Brittany, so she couldn’t complain too much. She looked at Mike and announced her presence. “Chang. You are going to sing that for Berry?” She asked curiously. She wondered how long Chang had been in love with Berry. She thought it seemed odd. 

When Mike heard Santana, he jumped a bit. He hadn’t expected to have any company. “Um, yeah, I am. I feel guilty about what I did, but I have to take this chance. I have to tell Rachel how I feel about her. She…. if I don’t I’ll always regret it.” Mike brushed his hand over his black hair. “Why are you here, Santana? You have been showing your disdain for me to everyone lately.” Mike didn’t keep his gaze from Santana, he didn’t want her to think he wasn’t being serious. He and Brittany were through, too. Which he also felt bad about. 

“You know, I can’t lie and say that I’m not glad that you and Brittany are through, but she was really starting to care for you. I know that you were honest with her, so I am not going to go all Lima Heights on you. Plus, you’re a friend. You also weren’t trying to hurt Brittany. It was…. Torture for me to see you two together.” Santana didn’t try to elaborate, she wasn’t going to tell him outright. If he guessed, that was one thing. She wasn’t going to volunteer anything. “I’m not going to lie and say that I’m not relieved. But you can’t seriously be going for Berry. As much as I hate to admit it, she and Hudson might really be meant to be.” Although right now it seemed unlikely. Finn was walking around all butt hurt because of Chang kissing Berry. Everytime Santana chanced a look at the Hobbit, she saw guilt on the girl’s face. Santana also caught her quite often staring at Chang, as if she wanted him to kiss her again. Santana didn’t envy Berry at the moment. She was annoyed further by Finchel’s fighting, because it made glee club very uncomfortable for everyone else. Santana was using all of her willpower not to beat the fuck out of both of them. 

He wasn’t going to tell her, but he knew that she was in love with the blonde. Mike wasn’t stupid, he could tell by the way she’d been acting in the past few weeks. “If Britt wants to be mad at me, I totally get that. I did my best to be honest with her. The only girl that I’m serious about is Rachel Berry.” Mike said. This was when the girl in question came in the choir room. Santana took her leave, and it was just Mike and Rachel staring at each other. 

“Um, hi, Michael.” Rachel started. She had a song of her own that she wanted to work on. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Mike’s kiss. She felt bad for Finn, of course. Rachel was sad at their breakup but she knew that she couldn’t be with him and be dreaming about kissing Michael. She had never looked at him that way before. Rachel also wondered how long Mike had been harboring a crush on her. She brushed her hand through her long wavy locks. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.” Rachel wanted to sing in private. 

 

“Um, no, nothing, Rachel.” Mike replied, meeting her gaze headon. They still hadn’t spoken about the kiss. He supposed now was better than not. “Rachel? We have to talk about…. About the kiss.” Mike said, his tone very cautious. Mike took a deep breath, as the only reply he got was Rachel nodding for him to start, and said, “So, I know the kiss was wrong. But if I had it to do all over again, I would still kiss you. I can’t deny that I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time. You are gorgeous. You are ridiculously talented. You are who I want to be with. I think ever since last year when you sang Gives You Hell. You just, you owned how you felt. It was very sexy. I know I’m not Finn, but I know that I can love you the way you deserve to be loved. You deserve someone who isn’t going to hold you back. Finn’s great, but he’s not destined for the same things that you are. You are a star, Rachel. You don’t belong here, and you know it. Finn might be destined to stay here, working in the tire shop. You just…. You’re meant for more.” Mike said, his voice wobbling a bit as he spoke. They were all things that he really and truly believed. Now Rachel had to see his way was right. 

Rachel sighed. She wasn’t surprised that Mike had chosen now to talk. She felt the tension in the room. Rachel wasn’t sure that she agreed with him about Finn, but it did look like things were over with her and Finn. Rachel was having a hard time dealing with it, but she also was swept off her feet by Mike. She brushed her hand through her brown locks. “I would be lying if I said that the kiss meant nothing to me.” Rachel said, “I felt something. But I’m not sure that we should be starting something right now. I’m feeling guilty that I hurt Finn. I….. I still love him. Although I know it’s not fair to him to be with him when I can’t stop thinking about the kiss that you laid on me.” Rachel knew that she should feel more guilty than she did. “We have to give this some time. Even if we don’t want to.” While she’d been talking, Mike had inched closer, nd now he was just inches away from Rachel. She looked up at him, losing herself in his brown eyes. Rachel bit her lip and Mike leaned out, taking both of her hands in his. 

Mike had heard everything that Rachel had said, but he couldn’t help himself. Rachel was the girl of his dreams. He nodded, and they were drawn to each other, despite themselves. Mike was kissing her again, and this time, Rachel was kissing him back. He tugged her into his arms, and her arms went around his neck. Mike held her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. They kissed until they were breathless. Mike held her like she was the most delicate thing in the world. And to him, she was. “I’ll wait for you. As long as it takes.” 

Rachel let herself stay in his arms a moment longer, and then stepped back. “Just give me some time. If we’re meant to be a couple, then we will be.” Mike left her alone then, and she decided to practice the song that she was going to sing for Mike. She should be working on her mashup with the girls, but she wanted to get this song down pat for next week. It had been on her mind ever since Mike had kissed her for the first time. 

You’re kickin’ tires   
I’m sittin’ on the fence  
Love’s falling all around us   
And it don’t make sense  
How long can the two of us   
Beat around the bush   
We’re right on the edge,   
We need a little push  
Dancin’ on the tightrope   
Wearin’ it thin instead of   
Closin’ our eyes and jumpin’ in 

Do you want a kiss  
Do you want a kiss  
Do you want a kiss  
Do you want a kiss  
You go first

Jeff was laying on his bed, watching tv, when there was a knock on his door. When he’d yelled come in, Nick was standing there. They hadn’t spoken since their makeout session during Britney week. Jeff looked at him curiously. “What’s up, Nick?” He asked, moving to sit up so Nick could sit with him. Jeff wasn’t sure what he thought was going to happen, but he was sure that it wasn’t Nick being ready to be a couple with him. Jeff brushed some of the blonde locks off his face as he waited for Nick to speak. 

“Jeff, I miss you.” Nick started. Dalton wasn’t the same without him. “We’re best friends and we haven’t spoken in a couple of weeks.” Nick brushed his hand over Jeff’s hair, unable to help himself. Jeff’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact. “I’ve got a song I prepared to sing to you, if you’ll indulge me.” When Jeff nodded, Nick cleared his throat and began to sing. 

I have been searching for your touch  
Unlike any touch I’ve ever known  
And I never thought about you much   
Till I’m broken down and all alone, ohhh

 

Though I don’t understand the meaning of love  
I do not mind if I die tryin’ ohhhh  
Took it for granted when you lifted me up 

I’m askin’ for your help   
I am going through hell afraid nothing can save me   
But your voice  
You cut out all the noise   
And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now  
I’d kill if I could take you back   
But how?   
But how? 

When Nick’s voice faded, Jeff’s eyes were wet with tears. He touched Nick’s cheek. “Do you really feel that way?” He asked, his eyes taking in Nick’s gorgeous features. Then he was kissing Nick, his tongue slipping into Nick’s mouth easily, and they groaned as it deepened. Jeff ran his hand up into Nick’s hair, tugging lightly. They both laid back on Jeff’s bed, kissing feverishly. Jeff wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist. They hadn’t slept together yet. Jeff was hoping that this would be the first time. Jeff hadn’t slept with anyone yet. He knew that he wanted it to be with Nick. Jeff pressed closer, Nick’s hands moving under Jeff’s shirt. They stopped long enough to remove shirts, their bare chests moving together. He groaned loudly, glad his parents weren’t home. Hands moved all over, and Jeff let his hand into the waistband of Nick’s pants, his hand taking Nick’s cock and beginning to stroke it. Nick let out a groan against Jeff’s mouth. They stopped again, removing clothes, tossing them to the floor. 

Nick moved to take Jeff’s cock in his mouth, not sure where he was getting this courage, but he was glad that he was going with it. Nick let his tongue move over the shaft, and Jeff moaned, his left hand moving into Nick’s hair. He loved this so far. Nick cupped Jeff’s balls while he sucked, deep throating. Nick took as much in his mouth as he could, letting his tongue over the tip. He loved it, Jeff was getting harder by the second. Nick moved off him before he could come, and he produced lube and condoms. Lubing up two fingers, he eased them inside Jeff, Jeff gasping at the contact. Nick crooked them inside him, and Jeff let out a moan. A long moan. He loved Nick so much. Nick kept up his finger movements, and then Jeff told him he was ready for penetration. Nick grinned and parted Jeff’s legs, lubing up and eased into him, both of them letting out long moans. Once he was inside, it didn’t last long, both of them moving together, lots of moans and Jeff clutching at Nick’s back. They came together, Jeff whispering in Nick’s ear that he loved him. That was the wrong thing to say. Nick immediately pulled out. 

“Wait, babe, don’t….. Don’t freak out, okay?” Jeff asked. He had thought it was okay after Nick hd sung the song to him. All he could do was sit there, helpless, as Nick moved quickly, getting dressed. Tears brushed his eyes, and Nick left. Jeff stared at the open doorway, tears pouring down his face. It just wasn’t fair. He wiped tears off his cheeks, that was not how his first time should have gone. He got dressed, after throwing the used condom away. He was going to call Kurt, he needed to tell someone. 

The following afternoon, everyone was filing into the choir room. Kurt and Jeff were walking together, and they sat together in the back of the room. Kurt leaned to whisper to him as Mr. Schue began to talk about mashups. “Have you heard from him since he left?” Kurt asked, a continuation from their conversation in the hall. Kurt was doing his best to keep the jealousy out of his voice. He knew that Jeff didn’t deserve Nick doing that to him. Kurt was finding himself jealous that he wasn’t the one to sleep with Jeff. Which he was mad at himself for. He hadn’t wanted to get a crush on him. 

Jeff shook his head in answer. Mr. Schue split the class up to brainstorm mashup ideas. Jeff and Kurt moved over with the boys. It was them, Puck, Finn, Joe Hart, Sam, and Mike. Jeff wasn’t sure what they were going to sing. They were supposed to sing girl songs, and the girls had to sing boy songs. Jeff glanced over at the girls, who were talking and brainstorming, Rachel trying to get in a word and getting nowhere. There weren’t as many girls as there were boys. Jeff wondered if the fact that they had more performers would matter. He didn’t think so. It was hard for them to brainstorm with Mike and Finn not speaking. 

Puck was growing frustrated. “Okay, look. You don’t have to like each other. I don’t want to get in the middle. It’s not like I haven’t been where Mike is. Anyway, just suck it up long enough to work on this mashup. We can’t let the girls beat us. Finn, you’ve got a right to be angry, no one’s saying that you don’t.” Puck hastened to add this when Finn gave him a glare. Puck honestly felt bad for him, but if Rachel wanted to be with Chang, Finn had to step aside. It’s not as if Finn could force her to be with him if she didn’t want to be. Puck had to admit, he hadn’t seen Mike kissing Rachel coming, but it made sense to him. She was sneaky hot. 

Finn let them brainstorm, keeping his mouth shut tight. He didn’t care what they did. Finn was tired of having girls cheat on him. He decided that it was best to be single for awhile. Finn checked out for the rest of the lesson, and he and Kurt left the choir room together. Finn had noticed that Kurt seemed to have a crush on Jeff. “So, Kurt, since when do you have a crush on Jeff?” He asked, as they approached Finn’s truck. Finn spoke again before Kurt could. “Don’t deny it, I saw your face every time you looked at him.” Finn told him. Finn wondered if Rachel and Mike were dating yet. Why he was torturing himself he didn’t know. Finn loved her and wanted to marry her one day. He didn’t think that it was going to happen anymore. Finn knew that he wasn’t going to get anywhere in life. Finn was sure that he was going to end up in Lima or something. Finn didn’t even know what he wanted to be. Maybe a football player, but he didn’t think he was good enough for that. Finn would love to do something that got him out of Lima forever. 

Blushing, Kurt said, “I don’t know, but I am so mad at myself.” Kurt had wanted to prove that you can be friends with another gay guy without having sex with him. And Jeff was into Nick. Who Kurt thought was bad for him, who has sex with someone and then just leaves? Kurt sighed. “At least I’m over my crush on Blaine. I’m tired of looking pathetic going after him all the time.” He added. Kurt wondered if he was ever going to get a crush on someone who would like him back. Kurt was quiet the rest of the way home, thinking about his horrible taste in men. At least he was at least getting crushes on gay guys. All last year he’d had a very creepy crush on Finn. Kurt was glad that he was over that, too. He just wanted for once to like someone appropriate. He clearly wasn’t going to get anywhere with that. When they got home, Kurt went straight to his bedroom, he was designing the costumes for their mashup. After he had promised that he wouldn’t do anything that was too fashionable. That was how Kurt made them phrase it, instead of ‘too gay’. Kurt put down his books and moved to his closet. He was thinking suits, they would all look amazing. Kurt loved fashion. 

Puck got home late, he’d been out getting a new fake ID. He went straight for the kitchen. Someone had to cook dinner. Quinn was at the kitchen table, working on her homework. Puck wasn’t surprised. She was always taking her homework seriously. Puck moved to get out some chicken, he was going to make some Chinese food. “Is Sarah home?” He asked. He almost hoped not, he and Quinn would get some time alone together. Puck was really thinking that he could do this boyfriend thing. He’d never ever thought that he would be good at it. Puck was wondering if Kurt would be true to his word and keep their costumes not too gay. “Also, how crazy is it that Mike likes Berry? I so didn’t see that coming.” He moved to start cutting up chicken. He loved Chinese food. He was wondering if his mother was ever going to be home at the same time as her children. He was worried about Sarah, he would have already gotten a place for him and Quinn. Puck didn’t want to leave Sarah to her mercy with Ruth. Ruth was the worst mother Puck knew of, with the exception of Quinn’s. He didn’t blame Quinn for not going home. 

“No, she’s at your Nana Connie’s.” Quinn replied without looking up from her English paper. “She moved in with her. She said she was going to tell you.” Quinn looked up then, and Puck shook his head. “I was under the impression that she told you. Ruth knows, she was the one who said it was okay, since Sarah’s dad isn’t in the picture.” Sarah and Puck had different dads. Sarah’s had died when Sarah was two. Puck’s dad had run off on him years ago. Quinn looked at Puck. “You and I don’t need to stay here anymore, we could get our own place, if you’d prefer.” 

Puck was super glad about that idea. “You really are into this idea? Because up till now you’ve been against it.” Puck said. He added the chicken to the pan on the stove. “Because if you’re into that, I’ll start looking right after dinner.” He meant it. He was so into the idea of getting out from under his mother’s thumb. Puck could finally be free of her. That was something that he’d wanted for years now. He’d thought he’d have to wait till he was 18. That was still a year away. This would be better. Plus, they wouldn’t have to use Quinn’s child support on anything that Ruth benefited from. 

“Well, I am very into this idea. We were only staying here for Sarah, and she’s gone. And we’re basically living just us together anyway. It’s just you and me. Against the world.” Quinn gave him a grin. “And I’ve been looking for a month for us a place. So we’re good on that front. I might hae found us a place.” Quinn was glad that she could give him that news, he gave her a grin, and caught her up in his arms, spinning her around. She grinned and laughed as he spun her around. Quinn looked into his face as he set her on the floor, and she found herself really appreciating him. Quinn had never thought that she would ever be with him. But she was, and she was ecstatically happy with him. Quinn looked up into his hazel eyes. “I love you.” She told him. “I love you so much.” She was bowled over by the strength of her love for him. Quinn leaned up to kiss him, very glad that she had him in her life. It really felt like she had found the rest of her life with him. 

“I love you too, babe.” Puck said, and found that he really did mean it, and he wasn’t freaked out at it at all. Puck kissed her back and let go so he could cook. “I’m glad that you’re okay with us moving out. I have wanted that for years. I am glad to get out from under her thumb. She won’t fight it, if she wanted us, she’d’ve fought to keep Sarah here.” Puck stirred the chicken, as Quinn moved to get out the packages of chicken fried rice. Puck loved it when she helped him cook. It felt very domestic. 

Meanwhile, Brittany was practicing the dance for their mashup in her bedroom. Her cat was watching from the armchair in the corner. She messed up a step and stopped, dropping on her bed. Brittany heard her phone ring, and almost didn’t answer when she saw it was Mike. “What do you want, Mike?” She asked, with a tone that she didn’t like to use. When she had to use that tone she didn’t like herself at all. Brittany hadn’t exactly been speaking to him since they’d broken up. She was mad at him for kissing Rachel. Brittany had been refraining from sweet lady kisses for him. 

“I just wanted to apologize again, Britt. I miss being your friend. I’m sorry that I hurt you. Please tell me that you forgive me. We are good friends, Britt.” Mike pleaded. He was working on his homework for Spanish class. It was the only class that he didn’t have an A in. Mike was working on some simple phrases, translating them into Spanish. Mike was home alone, his parents were still working. They worked most of the time, Mike spent a lot of time by himself. Not that he really minded. 

“Why should I forgive you? You kissed Rachel while you were still my boyfriend. I would never have done that to you, Mike.” Brittany said, not faking the hurt in her voice. “I wasn’t kissing Santana.” She watched as Lord Tubbington went to the window, batting his paw at it. She wondered what he saw. Usually he only did that when he saw something outside. “You hurt me. I really liked you, Mike. You were supposed to be the one person that I was able to trust most in the whole world.” 

Her tone was very firm. Mike wished that he had better to say than he was sorry. “I wish that I could take it back, Britt. I would have ended it with you before I kissed Rachel. I really can’t help how I feel about her. But if I could take it back, I would. I hate that I hurt you.” Hurting Brittany was like hurting a puppy. Mike was surprised that Santana hadn’t gone all Lima Heights on him. “You deserve better than what I did to you. I really am so sorry, Britt. Please forgive me. I hate that I hurt you. I will do whatever you want, Britt.”

Brittany didn’t know that she could believe him. She wanted to, despite her anger, she missed him. They had always had fun doing the choreography for glee club. She loved doing all the dance moves. It was fun for her. Brittany didn’t want to just forgive him though. But she couldn’t think of anything for him to do to make it up to her. “If you really want to make it up to me, then you have to apologize to Finn. And if he wants to punch you, you have to let him.” Brittany said finally. She knew that Mike hadn’t apologized yet. Finn had been complaining about it to her and Santana. 

“Of course I will. I haven’t yet because I wasn’t sure he’d listen. But if that’s what you want me to do, then I will.” Mike promised her. Mike laid aside his finished Spanish homework and went to get some dinner. He said, “I’ll do it first thing tomorrow. Are we okay, Britt? Please say that we are.” He didn’t think that Finn was going to accept an apology, but he would try his best. Mike knew that it also wouldn’t help when he and Rachel started dating. 

“I guess so, if you’re really going to apologize.” Brittany said slowly. “I have to go, I need to do some homework.” They hung up, and Brittany knew that it would be awhile before she trusted him like she used to. At least he had apologized. He was trying to make things right. Brittany supposed that was a point in his favor. She went down to the kitchen to get some dinner. If only Santana would come out, none of this would have happened. Brittany decided then and there to be single for awhile, 

Blaine and Sam were lying on Sam’s bed, kissing languidly. They were all alone, and they were taking advantage of it. They were a tangle of limbs, and Blaine’s jacket and tie were on the floor. Their lips were fused together, and Blaine let out a soft moan against his boyfriend’s lips. He stopped kissing so he could breathe. “I love you so much, Sammy.” Blaine sighed, his hand moving on Sam’s chest, it was bare, they’d unbuttoned shirts so they could touch bare skin. Blaine’s fingers moved through Sam’s happy trail causing Sam to shiver. Blaine could hardly believe he was laying here with Sam. It still hit him sometimes, that Sam was his. He felt lucky for him every day. His fingers kept up the stroking of Sam’s abs, loving the feel of his happy trail under his fingers. “I want to transfer to McKinley. I hate being away from you so much.” Blaine told him, and he meant every word. If he was at McKinley he’d get to see Sam so much more often than he did now. “I wish that my parents would go for it. I doubt that they will though, they don’t approve of me being gay. Let alone me having a boyfriend.” 

“I love you, too, Blaine. I hate you going to Dalton, too. I can’t transfer to Dalton, there’s no way we can afford it. Speaking of Dalton, Sebastian’s stopped trying to get you, right?” Sam asked. He didn’t want to have to kick Smythe’s ass. Sam held his boyfriend a little tighter, as if reminding himself that Blaine was his. Sam was the happiest he’d ever been at that moment. He loved having Blaine in his arms. He kissed him again, a hand moving up into Blaine’s curls. He was glad that Kurt had seemed to back off. Sam thought life would be much easier now. Sam brushed his fingers through Blaine’s silky curls, his toes curling into the sofa. They kissed again, and Sam wondered if Blaine would let him make love to him again. Sam loved having Blaine so close. He could feel Blaine’s heart thumping through his other hand, and it was a real turn on. Sam shivered when Blaine’s hand moved up into Sam’s blonde hair. He loved when Blaine’s hand was in his hair. 

“He hasn’t tried anything in the past few days. You have nothing to worry about. At least for now.” Blaine reassured him. Then he changed the subject. “I can’t believe it, everyone is still talking about Mike kissing Rachel.” Sam couldn’t believe that Mike had tried it while everyone had been in view. That was a very bold move. Sam was worried about Sebastian trying something like that with Blaine. Not that Sam didn’t trust Blaine. He did. Sam would protect his relationship at all costs. That was all he wanted, to not have to protect it. Sam treasured Blaine with his very last breath. Hopefully nothing would happen that would tear them asunder. 

Isn’t it a gamble laying your heart out on the floor  
Nothing short of a miracle when   
you find the one you’re looking for  
It’s another kind of trouble trying to hang on to who you are  
When all you want to do is lose yourself in someone else’s arms  
Isn’t it a wonder that we got this far

Some people re lucky like us  
Some people they just give up   
When the hard times fall and the thrill of it is gone  
They leave you in a cloud of dust  
It’s sad to think that some won’t find it  
And others won’t recognize it when it comes  
We’re all at the mercy of the will of love  
Some people yeah  
Some people are lucky like us

 

_**Author’s note: I hope ya’ll liked! The next chapter may not be so fast to be up as this one. Possibly though. Oh, I’ve been meaning to tell ya’ll that I don’t use the Lucy Caboosey storyline for Quinn, because it’s just Ryan Murphy being a dick. In case no one noticed her middle name’s Elizabeth. Review if you like!** _


	7. Holidaze

Chapter Seven: Holidaze

Mike was heading to Finn’s locker to try and apologize. He didn’t think that he was going to listen but he had promised Brittany. Mike stepped up to Finn’s locker. Finn gave him a glare. “I came to apologize. I know that you’re not going to want to hear it, but I promised Brittany that I would apologize. So, I’m sorry that I kissed your girlfriend.” Mike said. He hoped that Finn would at least not punch him. He wouldn’t fight back, he had promised Brittany. Mike didn’t try and keep his gaze from Finn’s, he met him headon. 

Finn slammed his locker shut. He couldn’t believe that Mike was apologizing to him, when Finn was sure that he didn’t mean it. “You don’t mean that, and you know it. You would do it again if you had the chance. But you aren’t forgiven. I get the loving Rachel thing, but it doesn’t change that you were wrong and everytime I think about it I want to punch you in the face.” Finn meant every word. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever trust Mike ever again. Especially if Mike and Rachel ended up dating. Finn knew they weren’t yet, but it was just a matter of time. Finn wished that he didn’t feel so jealous about it, he didn’t want to care.

Before Mike could say anything, Rachel approached them. “Finn, I’d like to talk to you. If it’s not a bad time.” Rachel could sense the tension. She felt that she was interrupting something. She just didn’t know what. Although Finn looked really upset, so she was guessing it was Mike who had initiated the talk. She met Mike’s eye, and that was the wrong thing to do, because Finn just walked away. Rachel sighed. She looked up at Mike. “I guess he’s never going to talk to me again.” Rachel felt really bad for hurting Finn. Even if it hadn’t been her fault that Mike had kissed her. She stepped closer to Mike. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Rachel admitted, a bit grudgingly. It was very true. She looked up at him. Rachel’s heart was pounding and her stomach was full of butterflies. She was definitely into Mike. “I think we should be a couple. That’s what I was going to talk to Finn about. Warning him that I wanted to be with you.” Rachel reached out and took his hand, holding it tightly. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling with happiness.

Mike couldn’t help but smile back as he put his arms around her and swung her around with glee. “I’m so happy, Rachel. We should sing something for glee club.” Mike gave her a kiss. “Let me walk you to class.” Mike said, taking her books from her to carry them. She stuck her arm through his, and Mike felt like he was on top of the world. He had never thought he’d actually have her as his girlfriend. Mike was talking, and to him it sounded like nonsense, he was so happy walking with Rachel it was all he could focus on. Mike knew they were stirring the pot now but he was too happy to care. Mike met Puck’s eye across the hall as they walked, and they shared a smile. Mike was over the moon. All too soon they were arriving at Rachel’s first class of the day. Mike handed her her books. “I’ll see you after class, Rachel.” Mike said, and leaned down to kiss her. It was a dream come true for him. His parents wouldn’t approve, but he didn’t care. Nothing was going to stop him from being with Rachel. “I’ll be back after class to walk you to your next one.” He kissed her once more and headed off, to go to his own class. He felt like he was walking on air the whole time. 

When lunch rolled around, Blaine and Sam were sitting with Mike and Rachel. Blaine had transferred from Dalton, and it was his first day. Blaine had been very surprised that his parents had let him transfer. But he didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Blaine reached for a slice of his pizza and took a bite. “I can’t wait for my first glee club meeting.” Blaine said. He looked around, wondering where a lot of the other kids were. “Where’s all the kids who should be here?” Blaine asked curiously.

Rachel took a bite of her chicken before she answered. “There’s a flu going around. It’s hit a lot of kids.” She said. “It also got Figgins.” Rachel really didn’t mind that, Figgins was a terrible principal. “Coach Sue is the temporary principal in the meantime.” Rachel was the only one who was concerned about that. Or at least, it appeared to be just her. Rachel looked at Blaine. “You may have picked a bad time to transfer.” She was glad that he had, however, now they had him in their glee club to compete against the Warblers. 

Blaine took a sip of his soda. “Is she really that bad?” He asked, a bit incredulously. Blaine had heard some of what she was like from Sam but he wasn’t sure that she was really that bad. Blaine reached for some of Sam’s fries, giving his boyfriend a smile. Blaine wished that he’d been able to do the musical. But he was here with Sam, and he got to see him every day. Blaine had to admit, it was going to take some getting used to being here at McKinley. Blaine hadn’t been at a public school in awhile. It was going to take some adjustment. Blaine caught sight of Jeff across the cafeteria, and he realized that he missed him. Blaine hadn’t gotten to talk to him yet since he’d transferred. Blaine knew it was because Jeff and Kurt were best friends, and Blaine wasn’t exactly friends with Kurt. Blaine wished that they could be friends. Blaine had nothing against Kurt. He didn’t know why Kurt was so angry with both him and Sam. it’s not as if they had done anything to him. They hadn’t done anything wrong. They had met and fell in love, that was all. Kurt was acting like they’d done it to purposefully hurt him. Blaine thought he was being incredibly immature about it. It was just pathetic. 

Mike was the one to answer him. “She really is that bad. You’ll find out the longer that you’re here. By the way, I think it’s great that you’re here. You are going to be a great addition to the glee club.” Mike knew that Kurt was going to hate it. They all thought Kurt was being incredibly immature about Sam and Blaine being together. He was acting as if they had personally done something to him. They all thought it was horrible of him to be acting that way. Mike thought that Kurt was being way out of line. Sam and Blaine had done nothing to him. 

“Thanks, Mike.” Blaine grinned. He was glad that Mike was behind him joining glee. Blaine had already endured looks from Finn and Kurt all day. Blaine knew that they were going to have to get over it. Blaine was here to stay. He wasn’t going anywhere, his heart was here at McKinley. Blaine gave his boyfriend a kiss. “This is where my heart is.” Blaine was so glad that they were here together. Blaine was going to say more when Kurt walked up to them, looking contrite about something. Blaine looked at him. “Is there something that we can help you with Kurt?” His tone was cold.

Kurt knew that he deserved that. “I’m here to apologize for being such an immature jerk about you and Sam dating. I’ve been a total and complete asshole.” Kurt actually meant what he was saying. He knew how immature he’d been acting and he knew that he had to change. It wasn’t fair of him. “I want to be friends with you. We’re in glee club together, and we’re going to beat the Warblers together.” Kurt had to admit to himself that this was mostly due to his crush on Jeff. He had to really examine his priorities, get a crush on someone who’d like him back. It was going to take some work, and he knew that. 

Sam and Blaine shared a look, with each other and with Rachel and Mike. Sam was the one to speak. “You know, Kurt, I’d like to believe you. I really would. But I don’t. We’ve been trying to be friends with you for months now. But you have been a royal douche. We didn’t do anything to you. You had no claim over either of us. We met and fell in love. That’s all we did. You have been acting like we did something to hurt you. If you want us to forgive you, it’s going to take more than you saying that you’re sorry. And I have my suspicions that you are only doing this because Jeff asked you to.” Sam told him firmly. 

Honestly, Kurt should have expected that. “You’re right. I have to prove myself. I promise that I’m going to do what I can to prove it to you. And for the record, I’m not doing this for Jeff. I won’t lie, he did tell me I should, but I swear, that’s he’s not why. I just realized that I should grow up and stop being so immature and hateful.” Kurt brushed his hand through his locks of brown hair. “I’ll go now, let you get back to your lunch. I said what I came to say.” Kurt went to go back to his table with Jeff and Mercedes. He just hoped that Sam and Blaine would forgive him, even if he didn’t really deserve it. Kurt sank into his chair, barely listening to Jeff and Mercedes’ conversation. Kurt felt better already, just by apologizing. Now, it was out of his hands. He could do nothing more but prove that he meant it. Kurt picked up his fork and got back to eating. He looked up across the table to look at Sam and Blaine, who were back to laughing and talking with Rachel and Mike. Kurt was on Finn’s side in the breakup, and he and Rachel weren’t really speaking as a result of that decision. 

Within a couple of days, WIll had caught the flu. So, they had no one in charge of glee club and that was an issue with Sectionals rapidly approaching. Rachel had decided that it was up to her. She was marching to glee club right at that moment, to make that announcement when she got to the choir room, she slipped on a buttered floor. Everyone laughed. Rachel glared at Puck, who was the one who had done it. “At least I didn’t fall and break my talent.” She said, and then glanced at Puck. “You only butter the floor when we have a sub. Since when do we have a sub?” She asked incredulously.

Puck nodded at Kurt, who looked quite smug. “Kurt got us one.” He said, and met Quinn’s eye, who was shaking her head, laughing. Puck looked back at Rachel. “You don’t need to run glee club, Rachel. Let’s face it, you were going to announce that as soon as you got in here.” Puck told her this matter of factly, without a trace of doubt. He watched as she glared at him and then went to sit down. Puck shared a look with Finn, who was wearing a shit eating grin. He looked around the room. “We’re all going to switch names, too.” Puck wasn’t able to keep the grin off his face. Torturing subs was one of the only things that school could offer that he liked. It was one of his favorite pastimes.

They were all saved from speaking when a tall blonde woman came in, sliding easily on the buttered floor. Rachel’s eyes widened to her hairline. Who was this woman? She listened as Puck told this woman that he was Finn Hudson, that Santana was Rachel Berry, his loud loud ex-girlfriend, and Brittany spoke up that she was Mike Chang. Everyone looked at Rachel and Mike when this was said. Rachel stood then. “I’m Rachel Berry, and this is Mike Chang.” She said. “Who are you? We’re just fine with me running glee club till Mr. Schuester comes back.” She said forcefully. 

Holly Holliday gave them, and Rachel, a knowing glance. “I know who most of you are. I saw your performance from Regionals last year.” Holly wasn’t surprised when they looked at her in surprise. “What is so amazing is how great you all sounded, when it was obvious that those were someone else’s favorite songs.” She loved being a sub, she did her best to make things fun for her students. “Now, we have a set list for Sectionals to go over. Plan. What songs would you like to do?” This was greeted with silence. “Oh, don’t get asked that question much, do we?” She asked.

“Mr. Schue is very tight fisted with song selection. He never listens to any suggestions from us.” Santana said, to everyone’s surprise. “Puckerman wants to do Cee Lo, and Schuester won’t listen to the suggestion.” She said this with annoyance on behalf of Puck, who looked surprised at her sticking up for him. 

“Cee Lo, now that’s what I’m talking about!” Holly said. “Hit it!” She said to the band, and they began to play Forget You.

_I see you drivin’ round town_  
With the girl I love and I’m like   
Forget you, oo, oo ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn’t enough  
I’m like, forget you  
And forget her too said, if I was richer,   
I’d still be with ya, ha, ain’t that some shit (ain’t that some shit?)  
And although there’s pain in my chest   
I still wish you the best with a forget you, oo, oo ooo 

_Yeah, I’m sorry I can’t afford a Ferrari_  
But that don’t mean I can’t get you there  
I guess he’s an Xbox and I’m more Atari  
About the way you play your game ain’t fair 

_I pity the fool who falls in love with you_  
(oh shit she’s a gold digger)  
Well   
(just thought you should know nigga)  
Oooh  
I’ve got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend 

When she finished, everyone but Rachel clapped. Rachel thought that it was a totally wrong song for Sectionals. She was mollified when Mike patted her back. She stood, her arms folded. “That song won’t be accessible to the judges at all. We should be discussing other possibilities. I need this glee club to win, my future dreams depend on it. So we are not doing a Cee Lo song.” She was determined for everyone to listen to her. This was very important, and not just because Rachel wanted a solo, as always.

Rachel was resoundly ignored. She huffed and sat back down next to Mike, fuming. She had to do something about this. Rachel fumed the rest of the lesson, and left the room with Mike when the lesson was over. Rachel held Mike’s hand as she fumed. “No one is taking Sectionals seriously.” She said, as they approached her locker. Rachel didn’t know how they could all have gotten taken by Ms. Holliday. Rachel thought that they needed to be more serious about their upcoming competition. No one wanted it like she did. Rachel always felt like the only one who cared. “I’m going to go and talk to Mr. Schue.” She decided then and there. She had to do something. Sue hated Will, and they were in danger of losing him. Rachel knew that the glee club would hate that. They all loved him. She was a bit concerned after Ms. Holliday’s performance and actually asking them all what they wanted to do would go a long way with the others. Rachel turned to look up at Mike. “Do you think that that’s a good idea? I mean, we still want to keep Mr. Schuester, don’t we?” Rachel really hoped that Mike would believer her. She needed him on her side. Rachel changed out her schoolbooks, slamming her locker with frustration.

Mike touched Rachel’s arm. “Of course I think so. We’re on the same side. I support you no matter what.” Mike told her seriously. “I hate to admit it, but she did sing a great song.” Mike knew that Rachel would have him saying that, but he couldn’t help himself. She had been great. “You can convince Mr. Schue to get better, I know you can. We will keep Mr. Schue’s our teacher, don’t worry.” Mike hoped that that appeased Rachel. He didn’t want to fight with her. She was so passionate and he loved that about her.

Appeased, Rachel leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “You’re sweet, Michael Chang.” She told him. Rachel felt a bit better about the whole thing, that was for sure. Rachel brushed her hand through her brunette locks, and they started out for Mike’s car. Rachel was already thinking of what she was going to say to Mr. Schue. Sue would do just about anything to get rid of Mr. Schuester. Rachel couldn’t let that happen. Mr. Schue was a good teacher, even if he was a bit behind the times. She knew that he was still the best teacher that they’d ever had.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you’ve lost your fight  
But you’ll be alright, you’ll be alright 

_‘Cause when push comes to shove_  
You taste what you’re made of  
You might bend till you break  
On your knees you look up   
Decide you’ve had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand 

_Life’s like a novel with the end ripped out_  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you’re given before it’s gone  
And start holdin’ on, keep holdin’ on 

Sam finished his song that he’d been working on with a last strum of his guitar. It was Stand, by Rascal Flatts. Sam thought it was a great song for them to sing for Sectionals. Sam had sung it with Blaine as his test audience. Blaine clapped, and Sam grinned. “Do you think it’s good enough for Sectionals?” He asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Sam just hoped Blaine thought it was, he loved the song and felt like it was good enough for them to win with it. Sam moved closer to his boyfriend on the bed, setting aside his guitar. “You’re my biggest fan.” 

Blaine kissed him. “Of course I am, babe. And that sounded totally amazing. We could really win with that song.” He gave him a kiss. “We could really get everyone on board once they hear it. You should sing that for glee club.” Blaine was so proud of him. He kissed Sam again, cupping the back of his head. Blaine let out a soft moan against Sam’s mouth. “Watching you sing is totally hot.” He whispered in Sam’s ear. “You’re totally sexy playing guitar.” He added. Blaine pressed against him, hand moving in Sam’s hair, sucking on his big lips.

Sam kissed him back with fervor. “You think so?” He asked, licking his lips as he looked into Blaine’s hazel eyes. “You just want in my pants.” Sam said, stroking Blaine’s scruffy jaw. “You know, that could be arranged. We’re all alone, and I have condoms…..” He told him, moving to nibble Blaine’s earlobe. They both shivered. Sam tugged Blaine closer, and they kissed again. Sam pushed Blaine back on the bed, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him harder, his hips moving against Blaine’s, causing their cocks to brush together, causing more moans. Sam tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Blaine ran his hands along Sam’s abs, and they quickly shucked off the rest of their clothes. Sam took Blaine’s length in his hand, delighting in how hard it was. Blaine bit his lip as Sam touched him. Blaine arched up into his touch, and Sam stroked him, his palm moving around the shaft, very slowly. Blaine’s breathing was quickening. Sam cupped them next, wetting a finger and slowly entering Blaine with it, causing them both to moan again. Sam loved how easily he could get Blaine turned on. He loved being inside him, however it was, his cock or his fingers. Sam crooked his finger inside Blaine. 

Arching into his touch, Blaine let out a moan despite himself. Blaine loved what Sam was doing. His hand moved into Sam’s hair, tugging on it lightly. It was the softest hair that he’d ever touched. Blaine moaned, and Sam was lubing up and sliding into him, and Blaine hissed with pleasure. Their lips met in a soul searing kiss as Sam moved his hips at a steady pace. They were both breathless against the other’s mouth. It was so tender Sam thought he might tear up. Sam’s lips brushed Blaine’s again. They continued to kiss deeply as Sam thrust again and again. They clutched at each other desperately. Like they would never touch again. Blaine’s nails dug into Sam’s back. Sam arched into the touch, his breath catching. Sam pushed deeper inside of Blaine, and they both cried out in pleasure. Sam shivered a full body shiver, and came then, clutching at Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine was soon coming as well, lips fused to Sam’s. They kissed for a long time like that, Sam still inside him. They shared a look. It had been amazing, and they felt so in love in that moment. They kissed one last time.

_All I am, all I’ll be_  
Everything in this world  
All that I’ll ever need is in your eyes,  
Shining at me, when you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations  
Seduce me cause I 

_I do, cherish you_  
For the rest of my life  
You don’t have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul it’s beyond my control  
I’ve waited so long to say this to you  
If you’re asking do I love you this much  
I do 

Mike finished up the song he’d chosen to sing for Sectionals, also dedicating the song to Rachel. She stared at him with wide eyes full of tears. Mike was glad that he’d moved her that much. He loved to see emotion playing on her features.

“We aren’t singing some sappy love ballad that Chang wants to sing to the Hobbit.” Santana chimed in. She was so very tired of everything being about Berry. “There are others of us in this glee club, and we’re not as enamored with Berry.” Even though it was true, a part of her felt guilty for saying it. What the hell had Berry done to her? She had never felt that emotion in her life. No one stopped her, so she kept talking. “We need something fun and upbeat. Not something that will make everyone fall asleep or upchuck.”

Rachel glared at Santana. “You’re just jealous that you don’t have anyone in your life. That was a beautiful song, and Mike did a lovely job singing it to me. Can’t you ever stop being a fucking bitch?” She asked, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. Rachel kept her glare on Santana, refusing to look anyone else in the eye. She was very determined not to let the other girl think that she wasn’t serious. Rachel could see that her words had hurt the Latina, and she was struggling not to explode and go all Lima Heights.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Santana held up her hand to Ms. Holliday. “I’ve gots this, Ms. H.” She said, doubting very much that the teacher had meant to actually do something about it. “You’re asking me that? Look here, Hobbit, you don’t gets to talk to me like that. You may have some talent, but we all know it’s not going to gets you anywhere because you’re the most annoying person in the whole universe. You’re never going to make it, no matter how much you wants it, Berry. And if you ever calls me that again, I’ll go all Lima Heights on you. Don’t believe me? Try it.” 

Everyone let out a breath, and Mike’s fingers moved into fists. Rachel looked at Santana. Her voice was wobbly, but there were no tears. “You’re wrong, Santana. Your words are just that, words. You can never hurt me like that because what you say has no bearing on my life or my talent.” Rachel kept her arms folded tight, her tone firm but unemotional. “You’re just jealous, Santana. You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut. No one wants your thoughts.” She finally looked away then, letting the other girl know she was done with the discussion. She didn’t want to hear anymore of Santana’s poison words. She wasn’t going to give in anymore.

The whole club was quiet, watching Santana. She was mostly in shock that Rachel had said something to defend herself. She wasn’t going to give Rachel the satisfaction of knowing that her words had hurt her. Santana stood though, she was leaving. “Fuck this shit.” She said, and left the room. Deep down, she hoped that Brittany would follow her. To her surprise, Lady Hummel was the one to follow her. She stopped walking to look at him. “Yes, Lady Hummel? What could you possibly want?” Her voice was a little wobbly despite herself.

Kurt looked at her back. “I’m sorry that Rachel laid into you.” She had been a little harsh. Although Santana had been also. Kurt was just inclined to be on Santana’s side because of his fight with Rachel. “She’s been very different lately. I wish I knew what was up with her. She’s going to lose all of her friends if she’s not careful.” Kurt didn’t know why he cared anymore. It’s not as if they were going to patch things up. “If you want to talk, I’m here for you.” He was surprised to hear himself offer that to her. They barely spoke to each other.

That was something that Santana wasn’t sure was a good idea. She wasn’t sure that she trusted Kurt. She moved her brown eyed gaze across Kurt’s face, as if trying to decide if he was bluffing or not. She couldn’t tell if he was or not. “Why should I talk about anything with you, Hummel?” Santana asked, doing her best to keep her tone harsh and not full of her emotion. She folded her arms, looking back at him. Kurt seemed to be honestly concerned. That was a surprise to her also. “It’s not like we’re such good friends. Do you even like me? Because I’m guessing that you don’t.” Not that she cared about that at all. She didn’t. She didn’t need people to like her. She also didn’t value her self worth by other people’s views or judgments. She didn’t care one way or the other. Plus, she didn’t like most people. They were rude and stupid. They always did something stupid. She wanted to look away from those baby blue eyes, but she forced herself to keep her gaze on him. She hated to show weakness of any kind. She prided herself on being as strong as she could be. Santana kept her arms folded tightly, waiting for Kurt to speak, already thinking up some retorts if need be. It was a bit hard, since she didn’t know what Kurt was going to say, but she tried nonetheless. She was a calculating bitch. 

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Kurt asked, getting a surprised look from the Latina. “Of hiding who you really are. I know that you’re a lesbian, Santana.” He added this to lessen the confusion. “No one told me, before you go all Lima Heights on me or anyone. I figured it out because I have excellent gaydar, and I can tell that you’re hiding. For the record, you don’t have to. Everyone in glee club would be proud of you for being so brave. You deserve to be happy, Santana. I know that you think that you don’t, but let me tell you that you do. I’ve been where you are, and I know the feeling. You should come out, Santana. You know that you should.” Kurt wasn’t trying to pressure her, but he knew how much better she would feel. Kurt couldn’t go through that again, he felt bad for the Latina. He knew that if she just came out it would help immensely. “You’re in love with Brittany, aren’t you?” He asked, watching horror show up on her face. Kurt wondered if Brittany knew. He’d often wondered if he should ask Jeff, but it really wasn’t his business. Kurt knew how Santana felt. They could totally commiserate. 

Santana could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She couldn’t believe that Kurt could tell that she was gay. She took a deep breath. “I’m…. you’re right. I’m… I’m gay. And yes, I’m in love with Britt.” She hated to admit it out loud, but she did. “I wish that I could come out. But I can’t, Kurt. I don’t want to deal with all of what comes from that.” She also wasn’t ready to label herself like that. She knew how good it would feel to get it off her chest, but she just wasn’t ready. She needed to be stronger. “I’m sorry, Kurt, but I can’t talk about this anymore.” She turned and walked away, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

_Just one more moment_  
That’s all that’s needed  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I’m pleading   
Please don’t dwell on it, cause I didn’t mean it 

_I can’t believe I said_  
I’d lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn’t matter cause I made it up   
Forgive me now  
Every day I spend away my soul’s inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now  
Somehow 

_By now you’d know that_  
I’d come for you  
But only if you told me to   
And I’d fight for you  
I’d lie, it’s true  
Give my life for you  
You know I’d always come for you 

Nick finished singing, his heart pounding. He had sung it for Jeff, even though Jeff wasn’t here. Sebastian looked at Nick, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. Nick pushed his hand through his hair, his stomach full of butterflies. “So what do you think?” He asked. He planned on singing it for Jeff. They had been best friends for years now. Nick looked at Sebastian. “You think that he’ll like it? I don’t deserve him, I just left him without saying anything. He told me that he loved me. I just don’t know if he’ll want to listen.” 

Sebastian wasn’t so good at the relationship talk. He wanted to be there for Nick, though. They were both Warblers, and they were friends. Sebastian leaned back in his armchair. They were at Nick’s. “You can’t take it back. All you can do is apologize. You can’t change how he feels. You just have to prove that you care about him. I’m not so good at this advice kind of thing. So I’m not sure that I can really help you anymore than that.” Sebastian honestly didn’t know what else to tell him. He sipped his coffee. He was afraid of being in a relationship. He didn’t know if he was ready to be someone’s boyfriend. He looked at Nick. “Sorry, bro.”

Nick didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He knew that he had to talk to Jeff about all of this. “You’re right, you are totally horrible about this kind of thing.” Nick didn’t know why he had chosen to talk to Sebastian about this. That was the wrong choice. But he was already in this far. Nick took a deep sip of his coffee. “I’m just going to have to wing it. I just don’t want to say the wrong thing. I don’t want to lose Jeff. I couldn’t handle that. Look, thanks for listening, I know you hate this kind of thing.” Nick said, reaching for the chocolate chip cookies and taking one. “I owe you one. Just let me know what I can do. But you are the lead of the Warblers now.”

Sebastian nodded. “I will let you know but for now we’re square. Can you really make it up to Jeff, you think?” He asked. Sebastian honestly didn’t mind talking about Nick’s problem, because then he didn’t have to think about any of his own problems. Sebastian brushed his hand across his chin. “You have to contend with that Hummel kid. Jeff’s been hanging out with him quite a bit.” He wasn’t trying to make Nick nervous, but if he did, that was just gravy. Sebastian was a mean person on occasion. It was something that he really did love about himself.

“What? You think that he’s really a threat?” Nick asked, blushing deeply. He knew of Kurt, they hadn’t really met yet though. Nick wasn’t one to get jealous, but he was now. Nick grabbed another cookie and ate the whole thing at once. “I thought Kurt was into Blaine, Blaine’s always complaining about it.” He said, he thought that Blaine was right to be so upset about Kurt. Blaine and Sam were in love. Plus, they were really cute together. Nick was a little jealous, actually. That they were both so brave. Nick wished he could be that brave.

Smirking, Sebastian said, “He supposedly is, but I talked to Blaine, he said that Kurt says he’s not into Blaine anymore. So that could mean that he’s into Jeff.” He definitely didn’t see the appeal of Kurt. He thought that Kurt was the most twinkiest twink he’d ever seen, and he wasn’t into twinks. “I just don’t get the appeal of Kurt at all, if I’m honest. I can’t believe that Jeff thought I’d like him.” He made a face. “I would rather be killed by stab wounds than go on a date with him again.” Sebastian made a face again, and reached for a cookie of his own. He didn’t know why Jeff had thought it would work. 

_You have my heart_  
And we’ll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines but you’ll still be my star  
Baby, ‘cause in the dark, you can’t see shiny cars  
And that’s when you need me there  
With you I’ll always share   
‘Cause I 

_I’m singin’ in the rain (we’ll shine together)_  
Just singin’ in the rain (we’ll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (be a friend)  
And I’m happy again (stick it out til the end)  
I’m laughing at clouds (more than ever)  
So dark up above (we’ll share each other)  
I’m singin’, singin’ in the rain (umbrella)  
Under my umbrella 

The end of the week brought Will back to school. Figgins was still out, and Sue was still in charge. Ms. Holliday had gotten another job, so they had Mr. Schue back. Rachel was glad about that. They had just finished a song, a mashup, and Rachel was going to leave the stage when Finn stopped in front of her. “What is it, FInn? I have to change so I can go meet Michael.”

“I’m not giving up on you, Rachel. I’m not going to just accept you and Mike being together. You and I are meant to be, I know it. I’m not going to stop trying to get you back.” Finn had decided that he was still in love with Rachel, and he forgave her for kissing Mike. Finn just had to be a better boyfriend, and she would want him back. Finn looked down at her, ignoring her look of pity. “Just be prepared, because I’m not giving up on you, on us.” Finn gave her one of his big Finn Hudson smiles and went off to change himself. Life was going to get better.

Rachel watched him go, feeling sorry for him. She was with Mike now, and she was really happy about it. She sighed. Finn was just going to get hurt. She felt bad about it, but she just was going to have to hope that Finn got over her and moved on. It was possible, right?

 

_**Author’s note: I hope ya’ll are enjoying. I am debating Kurtbastian, so that might be occurring. Not sure what else is going to happen, other than the Furt wedding, of course. I am a huge Hudmel fangirl. Hope ya’ll are still hanging in there!** _


	8. Furt

Chapter Eight: Furt

Kurt and Jeff were lying on Kurt’s bed. There was soft music playing, and their school books were spread on the bed. Kurt licked his lips and looked at Jeff. Some of the boy’s blonde locks had fallen across his forehead. Kurt licked his lips again. Jeff was so adorable. They’d been spending a lot of time together lately. Kurt knew that Nick and Jeff were broken up. He leaned a bit closer. Burt was working, and that’s why Kurt even had Jeff in his room. Kurt leaned and brushed some of Jeff’s hair off his forehead. Jeff shivered and lifted his eyes to Kurt’s. Kurt licked his lips and said, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Kurt was definitely starting to get a crush on Jeff. He knew that it was most likely pointless. Kurt knew that Jeff still had the hots for Nick. Kurt bit his lip. “Jeff, you’re…. I think I’ve got a crush on you.” He didn’t know if that was going to get him anywhere, he’d regret it. He kept his blue eyes on Jeff, his heart pounding out of his chest. Kurt licked his lips again, he did that when he was nervous. Kurt couldn’t believe how brave he was being, honestly. Normally he just kept things like this to himself. Well except for his obnoxious crush on Blaine.

Of all of the things Jeff had expected him to say, it wasn’t that. Jeff bit his lip. Things with him and Nick were definitely over. Jeff didn’t know that he was over him though. Nick was the first guy he’d fooled around with. He’d always be in Jeff’s heart. Jeff looked into Kurt’s eyes. He didn’t know what to say. Jeff did have to admit that he had thought about him and Kurt before. “Kurt, I’m not going to say that I haven’t thought about it. I have. But I’m not sure that we should be boyfriends. I don’t know that I should be getting into a relationship right now. I am still getting over Nick. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Jeff knew how great of a guy that Kurt was. He didn’t want Kurt to start dating him and then somehow get hurt. Jeff knew he wasn’t ready to be in a serious relationship. “You are a good person. I would be so lucky to have you. But you deserve better than me.” Jeff couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt’s very pretty blue eyes. They reminded him of pictures he’d seen of the ocean. He’d never actually been to the ocean. He wished that he had gotten to go at least once. Jeff was a trust fund kid, and you’d think that he’d have gotten to go.

That felt horrible. Kurt knew that he had done the right thing though. Kurt would always have wondered if he hadn’t spoken up. Kurt said, “I think we should go get something to eat. Plus, Dad will be home soon and he’ll kill me for having you in my room.” Kurt watched as Jeff gathered up his books and they both went downstairs. Kurt was surprised that Finn was already in the kitchen. They lived together, since their parents were dating. Finn just didn’t spend a lot of time out of his room. “You want a snack, Finn?” Kurt asked. He was really hoping that Finn was going to get over Rachel. She and Mike weren’t breaking up anytime soon. They were incredibly together and incredibly nauseating. Kurt was getting tired of seeing them together. Kurt opened up the cupboard and got out some graham crackers and Diet Coke from the fridge. Kurt set one of the sodas in front of Jeff and looked at Finn. “You’re not in your room whining about Rachel, that’s a good sign.” Kurt honestly hoped that his pseudo brother wasn’t about to start expounding on Rachel’s virtues, which Kurt was of the mind didn’t exist. He sighed as he looked at Jeff, who was reaching for graham crackers. He hoped Burt would be okay with Jeff staying for dinner. He also hoped Finn wouldn’t ask if he and Jeff were dating.

Finn looked at Kurt with a glare. “I don’t need you to bring up Rachel, Kurt.” He told him, his tone harsh. Finn also knew that Kurt didn’t want him to ask about why Jeff was here. Finn toyed with the idea of asking though, he was so annoyed that Kurt had brought up Rachel. Finn got up for his own soda, but he didn’t drink Diet. Finn was working on his own homework. He was working on a history report. Finn wasn’t so good with homework but he was really trying this time. He knew how important intelligence was to Rachel.

“Stop being such a douche, Finn.” Kurt’s reply was sharp. Kurt didn’t want to argue with him. Kurt looked at him. “Is Carole going to be here for dinner?” He asked. It was Kurt’s job to cook usually, he was the one who knew how to cook. Carole knew but she worked a lot of nights. Kurt honestly didn’t mind cooking. It was a great stress reliever. Kurt was going through a mental checklist of what he was going to make for dinner based on what they had. Kurt was also trying to keep healthy things in the house because of Burt being recovered from his angina. Kurt brushed his hand through his hair.

“She’s working.” Finn replied, wondering why Jeff was being so quiet. “Are you two sleeping together?” Finn asked. He didn’t know if the look Kurt gave him could kill or not, but if it could he’d be dead. Finn met Kurt’s blue eyes with his green ones. Finn didn’t care if Kurt got upset. Finn was tired of Kurt being such a dick when it came to Rachel. Finn had forgiven her, so Kurt should too. Finn gave an apologetic look to Jeff, though, he didn’t want to upset Jeff. He had nothing against him. Finn cracked open his soda and took a sip. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want, but you guys were upstairs all alone, door shut.”

Kurt was fighting the urge to hit his brother upside the head. “Shut up, Finn. Jeff and I aren’t sleeping together. Not all of us jump into bed.” Kurt snapped. Kurt didn’t know how he was going to avoid beating the hell out of Finn. And he wasn’t a violent person. He met Jeff’s eye, and his face was a deep red, he was sure. “I’m sorry for Finn, Jeff.” Kurt told him. He looked up when he heard the front door open. “Hey, Dad!” Kurt called out, and then gave Finn a glare. It was a you keep your mouth shut Finn Christopher Hudson glare. Kurt was peering in the pantry looking for something to fix for dinner. Kurt was hoping there was some rice in there. 

Burt walked into the kitchen, surprised to see the Sterling kid here again. He was starting to wonder if there was something going on with Kurt and this kid. Burt wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He didn’t really know him all that well. Burt thought he seemed like a nice kid though. He just wondered what had happened with the Blaine kid and why Kurt never talked about him anymore. Burt knew something had happened, he just didn’t know what. Burt adjusted his ball cap. “What’s going on? You and Jeff studying?” Burt was glad to see Finn’s books out, too.

“Hey, Dad. Yeah, Jeff and I were doing some studying. He’s going to stay for dinner. I’m looking for something to fix for dinner.” Kurt said, watching as Burt reached for a soda. He didn’t even try to go for one that wasn’t diet, which Kurt was glad for. Kurt didn’t want to have to lecture him on something like that in front of Finn and Jeff. It could be hard to get him to behave on occasion. He was a stubborn man. Kurt reached for a couple of bags of chicken fried rice. He knew that Burt liked it. And there was some chicken breasts in the fridge. “How was work?” Kurt asked.

Burt watched Kurt, he and Finn didn’t seem to be speaking to each other. He didn’t know what that was about but he was definitely going to get to the bottom of it. Burt was planning on asking Carole to marry him, and they were going to be a real family. Burt wanted them to get along. They had been doing better with that since last year. Burt was glad they at least weren’t dealing with Kurt having a crush on Finn. Burt knew he wouldn’t have gotten so angry at Finn if he’d known how serious Kurt’s crush had been and how far he’d taken it. Burt sat down at the table and reached for the newspaper. “I need you boys to be free tomorrow evening. I’ve got plans for Carole and I during the day and if it goes the way I’d like it to go we’re going to have a reason to celebrate.” Burt held up a hand. “Don’t even ask me why because I’m not going to tell you.” Burt didn’t want to give them any clues because they’d figure it out. They weren’t stupid. Burt was so glad that Kurt had set him up with Carole. Burt sipped his soda and reached for a graham cracker as Kurt got to work on dinner. Burt actually was glad it was chicken. It would be much better than pork, which they’d had a lot lately. That and turkey. Burt hadn’t had red meat in a long time. He missed it.

The next morning, Blaine was walking into school, curls falling adorably over his forehead. He went straight for Sam’s locker. “Hey, baby.” Blaine exclaimed happily when he saw him. Blaine leaned on the locker next to his boyfriend’s. He leaned to kiss him, ignoring the hockey players walking by and protesting. Blaine brushed some of Sam’s bangs out of his eyes. “You are so adorable.” Blaine said, smiling as he let his fingers linger on Sam’s hair. Blaine leaned closer so Sam could hear him. “So, my parents are going away for the weekend. Do you think you could come over?” He blushed as he asked. Blaine was really looking forward to having Sam over. He knew it might not be the whole weekend, but any time he could manage would be great. Blaine smiled as Sam’s hair fell over his forehead again. It was so cute. Blaine smiled more when he saw Sam’s face light up in a smile. “I bet you can’t get away with the whole weekend but I thought maybe one night.” He also knew Sam would most likely have to tell his parents he was sleeping with Puck or Finn. Blaine wasn’t surprised about that. Since he and Sam were dating it just stood to reason. Blaine couldn’t even mention Sam at home.

Sam leaned against the locker after he’d closed it. “I might get away with the whole weekend if I tell them I’m sleeping with Mike. His parents are always there. Plus, they most likely won’t call to check. As far as I know I don’t have to babysit either.” Sam had a younger brother and sister. They were twins. Blaine had helped him babysit them before. Sam loved when they babysat for Stacie and Stevie. His parents didn’t protest as long as they didn’t go in Sam’s room after the kids were in bed. Sam brushed his fingers through Blaine’s curls. He loved playing with them, they were so soft and silky. “I can’t believe it. A whole weekend, just us.” Sam was looking forward to it so much. He smiled and leaned closer to Blaine, touching his chest. He said, his voice barely above a whisper, “I got some new toys from the Lion’s Den.” It was a sex shop that was in Lima near the mall. Sam grinned more when Blaine’s gorgeous face turned red with a blush. Sam loved when Blaine blushed. It was so cute. He grinned more as his fingers brushed through Blaine’s curls again. Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut. Sam felt so good, that low deep down tingle in his stomach. Blaine loved having fingers in his hair. Sam knew he had to stop though or they’d both get way too turned on. There was no time for that.

They always were able to discuss sex, but Blaine always blushed. It was just how he was. “What kind of toys did you get?” He asked, they were standing very close together and Blaine knew they might get yelled at. He was willing to take that risk though. He touched Sam’s chest, stroking Sam’s chest where his heart was. Blaine liked to hear and feel Sam’s heart beating. Blaine licked his lips as he stared into those green eyes. “I love to try new things with you, baby.” Blaine told him. He did. Sam could get him to try just about anything. Blaine couldn’t imagine doing half the things that Sam came up with until they tried it. Blaine stroked Sam’s chest, feeling Sam’s heart pounding under his hand. Blaine lifted his hazel eyes to Sam’s green eyes, and he was yet again blown away by how green his eyes were. Blaine thought they were as green as emeralds. He was always taken away when he saw them. They took his breath away. Blaine brushed some of Sam’s hair off his forehead. “I love you, Sammy. I love you so much.” Blaine told him, and it blew him away how much he really did mean it. Blaine still couldn’t believe he had Sam.

A smile spread across Sam’s face, he was glad that Blaine was intrigued by the toys. Sam loved to see that gorgeous face lit up by a blush. Sam said, “I love you, too, B. And I got some handcuffs, some edible underwear, and some KY jelly that warms up when you use it.” He actually couldn’t wait to see the edible undies on his boyfriend. Sam grinned when he saw his boyfriend blush again. “You’re so adorable.” Sam said, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. Sam brushed his long fingers through Blaine’s curls. They were so sexy. Blaine’s hazel eyes slid shut at the touch. Sam let his fingers fall away, he knew that any more touching and Blaine would be too turned on to not do something about it. Not that Sam would mind that, but they had class. Sam didn’t want to miss it, he had to get his grades up. Sam didn’t want to fail 10th grade and have to be a sophomore again. “You blush and it always makes your ears turn red.” Sam let his fingers move over Blaine’s ears. They were indeed red. Sam licked his lips. “I can’t believe it’s already Thursday. When do they leave?” Sam was already planning on spending the entire weekend naked with Blaine. Sam wasn’t able to keep the ear to ear grin off his face. “I really can’t wait to spend the weekend with you.”

Blaine touched Sam’s chest again, feeling Sam’s heart beating. “They leave in the morning tomorrow. So you could come home with me after school.” Blaine was so glad that Sam had agreed to come over. Before he could say anything more, Coach Beiste came by and told them to separate. As soon as she’d turned down another hall, they got close again. Blaine brushed his lips over Sam’s again and sighed. “I need to get to class. I’ll see you later, okay? I have to leave, you know that.” Blaine said, meeting those green eyes again. They were so gorgeous.

“Okay. I love you.” Sam told him, wishing that he could go with him. Blaine left him reluctantly, and Sam knew that he was going to have to find something to do. He had a free period. As he was wondering, he saw Quinn walking down the hall. “Hey, Quinn.” Sam said. He knew she had a free period, too. “Where’s Puck?” He knew the other boy didn’t have a free period, but he also knew that Puck wasn’t exactly a model student. Usually wherever you found Quinn, you’d find Puck. Sam really thought Quinn was really pretty. If he wasn’t with Blaine Quinn would be the kind of girl he’d go after.

Quinn looked at him. They didn’t really spend much time together. Quinn tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. “Hey, Sam.” Quinn said. She didn’t really know what to say to him. They weren’t very close. She adjusted her books. “Do you have a free period, too?” She asked. Quinn was on her way to the library. She had a paper to work on for history class on the Civil War. She was trying to get as good of grades as she could. Quinn wanted to get into an Ivy League college. “I actually need to get to the library. I’ve got to work on a paper for history class.” She avoided the question about her boyfriend because she actually had no idea.

“Oh, sorry. I don’t want to keep you.” Sam said. He wondered if things would ever not be awkward with them. Sam wanted them to at least be friends, since he and Puck were buddies. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair. He could tell she was anxious to get away from him. He wondered if that was because of her paper or him. Sam wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. He actually had to do some homework of his own. He just wasn’t that sure where to start. Sam wondered if she would help him if he asked. Sam had dyslexia and school was hard for him. “Actually, do you mind if I come with you? I’ve got some homework to work on, too.” He doubted she would say yes.

That gave her pause. Quinn didn’t know whether she could find a reason to say no. She liked Sam okay, but they really weren’t friends. Quinn wasn’t sure why. It’s not like Sam was a bad person. She also knew that she had to start trying to get to know more glee clubbers. She was just having a hard time doing so. “Um, I guess so.” She finally said, her tone a bit reluctant. Quinn hoped he wouldn’t hear that in her tone though. She brushed her hand through her long blonde hair. “You have a free period, and you have a boyfriend so Puck can’t really object.” Quinn knew that even if he did it wouldn’t necessarily stop her. They set off for the library. Quinn was fine with the silence as they walked. She wasn’t one to just say things that didn’t need to be said. “So, how are things with you and Blaine?” She asked, unable to help herself. Curiosity was getting the best of her. Quinn knew most of the glee club wasn’t a fan of the Blam relationship. Although she couldn’t figure out why. They were cute and happy together. She didn’t know why everyone had to hate on them. Although she wasn’t one to judge others on their choices. She had been raised not to judge others. Quinn tried to adhere to at least some of her parents’ edicts.

A smile lit up Sam’s face. “We’re doing great actually. We told each other the L word.” Sam brushed his hand through his shock of blonde hair. “We’re doing really good. It helps now that Kurt’s moved on from Blaine. I was tired of him hitting on Blaine all of the time.” Sam didn’t know how Kurt could live with himself, hitting on Blaine when he was in a relationship. Sam adjusted his bookbag. “I really can’t believe that I have him sometimes. I really thought I was straight. I guess I’m bisexual, because I still like girls. But I really love Blaine. He’s so amazing. I know no one thinks we should be together.” This Sam made a face to. He knew how the glee club felt. Honestly, he knew they had disliked Finn and Rachel more, and Sam didn’t really care what they thought. Sam hadn’t told his boyfriend how they felt, he knew it would hurt his feelings. “But I don’t care, honestly. I love Blaine and no one’s going to stop me from being with him.” Sam knew he would stand by Blaine no matter what. He opened the library door for Quinn and they went inside. Sam loved to read, even if it was hard for him. He and Blaine were reading the Harry Potter books out loud together. Sam hadn’t been able to read them by himself. He was glad that he and Blaine were reading them together.

_Hey, boy, don’t you know_  
I got somethin’ going on   
I’ve got an invitation   
Don’t you keep me waiting all night long 

_I know you know_  
So baby don’t  
Pretend you won’t keep me guessing  
If you will or if you won’t  
Don’t wanna play that game with you baby  
Said listen to me 

_All I want is you_  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you, you make me so crazy  
All I want is you don’t be shy  
You better cross the line  
I’m gonna love you right  
‘Cause all I want is you 

Rachel finished up her song for glee club the following afternoon. She had sung the song for Mike. Rachel was really starting to fall for Mike. Everyone applauded, and she went to rejoin her boyfriend, ignoring the hurt look Finn was giving her. Rachel took her boyfriend’s hand and smiled to herself. She was very happy.

That was when Kurt raised his hand. “Mr. Schue, I have a gig for us to perform.” They all turned to look at him. Kurt stood, he was sitting next to Jeff. “I would like to announce that my father is marrying Finn’s mother, and I am doing all of the wedding planning and I volunteered the New Directions to play.” Everyone cheered at this news. “So, we need to come up with some songs to sing for the wedding. Also, I have a great idea for the girls’ dresses.” Kurt was beyond excited. He couldn’t believe that they were going to be a real family. Kurt truly loved Carole. She wasn’t his mom but she was going to be a great stepmom.

The rest of the meeting was spent brainstorming. Blaine and Sam were walking out when it was over holding hands. Blaine couldn’t believe they got to perform for a wedding. Blaine stroked the back of Sam’s hand with his thumb. “I can’t believe that Mr. Hummel is marrying Mrs. Hudson.” He had to admit, he was jealous. Kurt and Finn were going to be brothers. Blaine was an only child. He supposed that it was probably a good thing. His parents weren’t good parents. Blaine wouldn’t mind having a brother or sister though. He got lonely sometimes in his big house. His parents worked all the time. That wasn’t all bad though, Sam could safely come over.

“Yeah, that’s crazy.” Sam said, shaking his head. They’d already changed their books, so they headed outside for Sam’s truck. They were going to grab a coffee at the Lima Bean. Sam had siblings, so he knew how much Blaine envied him. Sam leaned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’ll share Stacie and Stevie with you.” Sam told him, as they reached his truck. Sam opened the passenger side door for Blaine, who had to use the handle to get up in the cab. Sam couldn’t help but smile. His boyfriend was so cute and tiny. Sam got in himself and started up the truck.

“That’s sweet of you baby.” Blaine told him, as Sam flipped on the radio. He buckled himself and reached to take Sam’s hand, giving it a good squeeze before he let go. Blaine looked out the window. He didn’t miss Dalton one bit. Blaine had to miss Nick though. He also knew that Jeff missed him too. Blaine and Nick had fooled around once at a party. Honestly, Blaine thought that was what had led Nick to knowing he was into boys. Blaine didn’t really remember much of it, he’d been drunk. He was glad that he’d still been able to be friends with Nick afterwards. “You’re so good to me.”

A grin spread over Sam’s face, and he stopped at a stop light. “It’s cause you’re so adorable, I just can’t help myself.” Sam told him, leaning out to kiss him while they were stuck at the light. Sam brushed curls off Blaine’s forehead. Then he had to turn back to the road. Sam asked, “Are you going to try for a solo for the wedding?” Sam wasn’t one to try for that, just because he didn’t want to have all of the attention on him. Plus, Sam didn’t want to have to encourage Kurt in any way. Kurt had to approve their wedding numbers. Sam didn’t want to do anything with or for Kurt. Sam knew that was a tad selfish of him but he was still angry at the other boy for being such a jerk. Sam was trying, he was, but nothing yet so far. “Because I’m not. I don’t want to put myself out there like that. Not to mention I don’t trust Kurt to be fair about it.” He really and truly didn’t. “You should, though, baby. You have one of the best voices in glee and I know that Kurt would have to agree. Plus, even though he’s stopped trying to get you he’s probably still got a huge crush on you.” Sam turned a corner, and the Bean was coming into view. He was looking forward to the mocha frappe he was going to order. Sam loved mocha anything. He turned into the Bean’s parking lot and pulled into a parking space.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Blaine said, as he carefully got out of the truck. Sam came around to take his hand and they headed on inside. Blaine wasn’t pleased when he saw how long the line was. Letting go of Sam’s hand, he wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and leaned into him. Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. He laid his head on Sam’s shoulder. “If I do do an audition, I don’t even know what I’m going to audition with. Plus I’m not sure that I want to sing at the wedding. Kurt’s not exactly someone I want to help out. He’s not really done anything to deserve it.” Blaine had sort of forgiven Kurt, but not completely. Blaine really didn’t want to do anything for Kurt. Not after his behavior. Kurt had done so many horrible things to him and Sam. Blaine’s long fingers stroked Sam’s side. He didn’t want to do anything that Kurt could use to take as an opening for him to start trying to get Blaine again. Blaine moved up with Sam, still leaning on him. Blaine didn’t want to go against Rachel, who was most likely going to try out. She could be incredibly hard to compete against. And Blaine was one of the people who actually liked her. Most of the glee club didn’t. Not that he could fault them for that.

“That’s so true.” Sam agreed. “Kurt’s been a royal jerk to us. I still think you should consider it. And not just because I don’t want Rachel to get one.” Sam had nothing against Rachel, but she could be the biggest diva that Sam had ever seen. He liked seeing her get shut out of something every once in awhile. Sam caught the eye of Santana from across the Bean. She was sitting with Brittany. Sam inclined his head at her, and he wondered when she was going to come out. Sam leaned to kiss the top of Blaine’s head. “I know that you’d definitely beat Rachel if you tried. Kurt’s still pissed as hell at her for the whole breakup fiasco.” Sam didn’t know why Kurt was being so stubborn about it. Rachel was one of the only people who actually liked Kurt. Sam thought that Kurt couldn’t really afford to be picky. He didn’t know if anyone was going to try for a solo but Rachel. She was pathological when it came to solos. It took twenty more minutes before they got up to order. Sam ordered his mocha frappe and a huge chocolate chip cookie, and Blaine got himself a medium drip and a muffin. They settled in at a table, people saying hi as they passed by the table. Sam took a sip and let out a happy sigh. He watched as Blaine bit into his muffin. It was blueberry. Sam loved to watch Blaine eat a muffin. It was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. 

_High above the mountains_  
Far across the sea  
I can hear your voice calling out to me  
Brighter than the sun and darker than the night  
I can see your love shining like a light  
And on and on this earth spins like a carousel   
If I could travel across the world  
The secrets I could tell 

_You and I_  
Were meant to fly  
Higher than the clouds we’ll sail across the sky  
So come with me and you will feel  
That we’re soaring   
That we’re floating up so high  
‘Cause you and I were meant to fly 

_Sailing like a bird high on the wings of love_  
Take me higher than all the stars above  
I’m burning, yearning gently turning round and round  
I’m always rising up I never want  
To come back down 

Blaine finished his song. He’d decided to try out after all. He’d chosen a Celine Dion song. He dedicated it to Sam, and Jeff recorded it on his phone for Sam to see, since he couldn’t be there. Blaine honestly didn’t care if he got it or not. He had just wanted to try, have no regrets. Blaine thanked Kurt and Mr. Schue for their time and he and Jeff headed into the hallway. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear. “Sam’s going to love that.” He gushed, unable to help himself. Blaine was bouncing on the heels of his feet he was so glad that had gone so well. Blaine grinned at Jeff, who was watching him with a smile.

“Sam’s going to sex you up good.” Jeff said, laughing despite himself. Jeff couldn’t believe Blaine’s unbelievable talent. He truly could knock just about any song out of the park. Jeff brushed his hand through his blonde hair. He was totally jealous of Blaine and his talent. Jeff had talent but it wasn’t anything like Blaine’s. They started down the hall to Blaine’s locker. Jeff wasn’t looking forward to seeing the inside of the locker, only because it was full of pictures of Blaine and Sam together. Jeff said, “I’m jelly, I haven’t spoken to Nick in days.” He wasn’t holding out hope that they were going to work out. “Although Kurt told me that he’s got a crush on me.”

“Shut up!” Blaine said, and he had to laugh at himself for being the stereotypical gay. He opened his locker to get his books. “I can’t believe it! I’m very relieved, because I have Sam and there’s no way that Kurt’s ever going to have a chance with me.” Blaine didn’t see Jeff’s eye roll when he opened his locker. “I can’t… what did you say? Did you tell him you like Nick?” Blaine knew that Jeff was always going to be in love with Nick. There was nothing and no one that was going to cause that to change. Blaine brushed his hand through his black curls. 

Jeff leaned on the lockers next to Blaine’s. “I told him I wasn’t ready to be in a big relationship. I did tell him about Nick. I just don’t know that I could be with someone else right now.” Jeff knew that Blaine wasn’t a fan of Kurt’s. He didn’t expect him to be, he knew that Kurt had been a huge jerk to him and Sam. Jeff had to admit, if he wasn’t already head over heels for Nick, he’d be lucky to have a boyfriend like Kurt. Jeff didn’t know that he could date Kurt and take the chance that Kurt might get hurt. Jeff would hate himself if he hurt Kurt like that. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Closing his locker, Blaine turned to look at Jeff. “You don’t have to be ready yet. And it’s nice that you’re trying to avoid hurting Kurt. I know he’s your friend and you’ve been hanging out a lot. I want to like him because I know you do. It just may take some time. I am still kind of angry at him. It was really messed up of him to be such a jerk to Sam and I for hooking up.” Blaine was still rankled about it, if he was honest. Blaine knew Sam was, they didn’t even talk about it anymore, because Sam got so upset. Blaine was okay with that, though, because he didn’t want to waste time on Kurt. Or breath. And he didn’t like seeing Sam upset. “We’ll have to work on Sam, he’s still upset too.” Blaine adjusted his leather satchel. He used it for a bookbag. He looked at Jeff. “You’re one of my oldest friends, Jeff. So is Nick, and I won’t take sides, but you know that I want you to be happy. If you decide that’s Kurt, I’ll learn to deal with it.” Blaine really hoped that Jeff and Nick would be the ones to work things out. He knew how much Nick really did love Jeff. He was just scared to be who he really was. Blaine knew how hard it was to come out. No one could make you or tell you how to do it. It was hard, you never knew who was going to accept you and who wasn’t. It could be dangerous to be out and proud in the world. 

“I’m not condoning what he did. You know that. We all make mistakes. He apologized, he’s done all he can do. The rest is up to you and Sammy.” Jeff knew that Blaine was putting more effort into forgiving than Sam was. Jeff wasn’t judging though. It wasn’t his place to make that decision for them. Jeff looked at Blaine. He still couldn’t believe that they’d fooled around once. Nick and Blaine, that is. Jeff had known about it almost as soon as it had happened. He had to admit, he’d been jealous for a long, long time. Jeff knew it hadn’t been serious, but he’d still been jealous. “You don’t have to like Kurt if you don’t want to. I’m not saying that I’ve never considered Kurt. I just, a part of me is still in love with Nick. I know that a part of me will always be in love with him. He’s my best friend, Blaine. And now we barely talk. It… it really hurts.” Jeff managed to keep the tears at bay, but his voice shook as he spoke. Jeff brushed his hand through his blonde hair. “You and Sam, you guys are so lucky. Sam is your best friend as well as your boyfriend. You both have so much in common. You and Sam can really last a very long time.” Jeff really was incredibly jealous of them. He was losing faith that it would work out for him and Nick. 

Blaine touched Jeff’s shoulder. “You will have what Sam and I have one day, Jeff. It may not be with Nick, but you will. You’re an amazing person, Jeff. I am so glad that you’re in my life. You and Nick will patch things up. You just need some time.” Blaine honestly wished that he could do something to help. He knew that he couldn’t though and it made him sad. Blaine knew that it was hard to love someone that didn’t love you back. Blaine looked into Jeff’s eyes. “I know that it’s going to happen for you. You are an amazing person. Someone would be crazy if they didn’t see how great you are. And Nick might come around. As frustrating as it is, you can’t make him be ready to come out. He has to come to that on his own. You just have to be patient, I know that’s hard too.” Blaine checked his watch. “I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to go. Sam and I are going back to my place for the weekend.” Blaine leaned and kissed Jeff’s cheek. “Text me if you need to talk.” Blaine really did hate to leave him. He turned and headed off though. Blaine mused to himself, he wondered if he and Sam should make a plan to hang out with Jeff, try and make him feel better. Blaine tightened Sam’s letter jacket as he got outside, it was getting colder. Blaine loved wearing Sam’s letterman jacket. Blaine smiled as he came up to Sam’s truck. He was always glad to see Sam.

Rachel and Mike were lying on her bed, kissing. Rachel’s arms were around Mike’s neck, and his hands were on her waist. Rachel let her hand move up into Mike’s spiky black hair. She shivered as Mike stroked her side. Rachel was really starting to care about Mike. She sucked on Mike’s tongue, earning her a groan of pleasure. Rachel wasn’t sure that she wanted to stop. Even if she should want to. Rachel wasn’t sure if she should give up her virginity this early in her relationship. But it really was starting to get her all wet. Rachel broke the kiss to look into Mike’s eyes. “Mike, I think maybe we should stop. It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just not sure that we should.” Rachel couldn’t believe how good of a kisser Mike was. Rachel moved her fingers through Mike’s hair again. “I don’t want us to move too fast.” Rachel had to admit, she hadn’t ever thought of giving up her virginity before. It was something she’d have planned on being older for. Or at least, when she’d won her first award. Rachel supposed that it should have occurred to her when she was with Finn. It just never had. Rachel wondered what it meant that she hadn’t considered it till now, with Mike. She couldn’t decide why that was.

Looking down at Rachel, Mike was again blown away by how beautiful she was. Mike moved to lay beside her. “If you want to wait, Rachel, I don’t want to rush you. You know that I’ve been in love with you for a long time. You aren’t in the same place emotionally that I am.” Mike ran his fingers in Rachel’s silky brown hair. He loved her hair, and it smelled like apples. It was her favorite fruit. Mike didn’t want to pressure Rachel into doing anything she wasn’t ready for. He had to admit that a part of him was wondering if it was because she was wanting to save it for Finn. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to bring that up though. Mike didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend. Plus, that could not be it at all. Mike didn’t want to let his paranoia to get in the way of he and Rachel. Mike couldn’t help himself, though. “Rachel, I don’t want to be that guy, but this isn’t you saving it for Finn, right?” Mike hated the words that he was saying. Mike knew that he shouldn’t let himself go there. It was going to A, upset her, or B, it would be true and he couldn’t unlearn it. Mike watched her face, trying to gauge what she was feeling. With Rachel it was always hard to tell with her, she could go either way. Mike said, “Please, don’t get angry, babe. I just, I don’t know, I need to know.” Mike just hoped that she wouldn’t get angry.

Normally, she would have gotten angry, but she knew that he wasn’t trying to be rude or paranoid. Rachel hadn’t been broken up with Finn for that long. As much as she wanted to be with Mike, he didn’t know that she didn’t want to sleep with Finn. “I’m not angry, I swear. You don’t know that I never thought of sleeping with Finn. I swear, Mike, this isn’t about me wanting to sleep with Finn. I chose you, Michael. You are the one I want to sleep with. I really do. I just think it’s too soon. I don’t want our relationship to fall apart or get complicated because we did this too soon.” Rachel was glad that they were both okay with waiting. “I have to get dinner started, and if my dads catch us we’re both dead.” She said, and they both laughed. Rachel kissed him softly once more and got up, straightening her skirt. She was going to make spaghetti and meatballs. Rachel waited for Mike, and they both went downstairs. Rachel was honestly still feeling butterflies in her stomach. She always felt like that when she was with Mike. She knew this could turn serious.

_It’s a beautiful night,_  
We’re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you 

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
Or is it this dancin’ juice  
Who cares baby   
I think I want to marry you 

_Well I know this little chapel_  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know come on girl  
Who cares if we’re trashed   
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow,   
Shots of patron, and it’s on, girl 

Kurt loved that they’d chosen Marry You to perform before the ceremony. He was Burt’s best man, and Finn was Carole’s best person. Kurt watched as Burt and Carole went through their vows. They had written their own. Kurt had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Kurt watched as they kissed, and everyone started to clap. It was going to be an amazing reception.

It was time for Blaine’s solo. Everyone was dancing and eating. Blaine was so very nervous, and he was never nervous before a performance. Blaine took the mike. “I’m Blaine, and I am so happy for Burt and Carole. I hope that you guys have a lifetime of happiness. I also want to dedicate this song to my boyfriend Sam. I hope we’ll be together as long as Burt and Carole.”

_Isn’t it a gamble_  
Layin’ your heart out on the floor  
And nothing short of a miracle   
When you find the one you’re looking for  
It’s another kind of trouble trying to hang on to who you are  
When all you wanna do is lose yourself in someone else’s arms  
Isn’t it a wonder that we got this far 

_Some people are lucky like us_  
Some people they just give up  
When the hard times fall, the thrill of it all is gone  
They leave it in a cloud of dust  
It’s sad to think that some won’t find it  
And others won’t recognize it when it comes  
We’re all at the mercy of the will of love  
Some people aren’t lucky like us 

_To have someone you can laugh with_  
Someone you can cry with tell all your secrets to  
To have someone who won’t judge you   
Someone who just loves you   
No matter what they stand beside you 

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears as he sang. He bowed as everyone clapped. As Mr. Schue got up to sing his song, Blaine’s eyes met Sam’s. His boyfriend’s green eyes were full of tears. Blaine stepped down off the stage, but his eyes never left Sam’s. Blaine felt tears falling off his chin as he looked at him. He felt a surge of love for Sam take over him, and right then and there, Blaine knew that Sam was the one for him. He knew they would be together forever. Blaine and Sam kept their glance across the dance hall, and it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Blaine mouthed that he loved Sam, and his boyfriend blew him a kiss. Blaine was sure that Sam felt the same way he did about him, Blaine could tell by the look on his face. He finally started over to Sam, and sat down on Sam’s lap, giving him a deep kiss.

Kissing him back, Sam was so glad that Blaine was his. They didn’t even need to talk. They could communicate without any words. “I love you.” Sam whispered against Blaine’s lips. And deep down, he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. And it didn’t scare him in the least little bit.

 

_**Author’s note: So, sorry it’s been awhile. But while we’re on that subject, using a guest account to one, bitch about how long it’s been since an update isn’t cool. Also, the title tells you it’s a REWRITE fic. It’s not going to completely follow canon, so you telling me that bo one’s with who they’re “supposed” to be with is going to do you no good. Especially when glee’s canon ships they fucksed up so bad. If you want canon, go somewhere else. There will be canon elements, but this will largely be AU. I like reviews, but don’t use a guest account to bitch, and without fic writers, fic wouldn’t exist. Remember that when you complain about updates or content.** _


	9. Special Education

Chapter Nine: Special Education

It was a stormy night, and Blaine was hiding in his closet. He hated storms. Not to mention, his dad was drinking and he liked to hit Blaine when he was that drunk. Blaine wanted to sneak out and go to Sam’s. He wasn’t sure that he’d get away with that. Blaine’s mom usually didn’t try and stop his dad when he did that. Blaine hadn’t told anyone, not even Sam. When he had bruises or welts he just came up with excuses to not have sex. Blaine ran his hand across his cheeks, wiping his tears off them. That’s when the door to his room flew open, and he heard Daniel yelling for his fag son to come out. Blaine knew that it would be worse if he didn’t come out, so he slipped out of his walkin closet. Blaine tried his best not to wince as his father, who was drunk off his ass, reached out and slapped him across the face. They had Sectionals, and Blaine would most likely have a huge injury on his face. He then punched Blaine in the stomach. Before he could ask him to stop, Daniel snapped, “This is it, faggot. You’re out of here. You think I don’t know about you and the football player? Get some stuff and get the fuck out. I told you if you acted on those tendencies, you were out of here. Pack what you can because the rest of it is getting sold.”

Blaine was quiet, and Daniel at least told him that he could call someone with a truck to help and then left the room. Blaine’s shaking fingers dialed Puck. Sam didn’t have a truck, but he’d definitely call him once he’d gotten Puck. Sam had a car and he could fit some things in there. As he waited for the phone to be picked up, he was trying not to cry. When he heard Puck’s voice in his ear, Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. “Puck, I need… my dad’s kicking me out. I need you to bring your truck, and I’m going to call Sammy too. Please, he says I can take what I can grab.”

When Puck heard those words, he felt rage. “Oh, B…. that… I’ll be right over.” He told Blaine to call Sam and hung up, reaching for his keys. He told Quinn he was going to help Blaine, and then he left. He had to drive all the way across town to get to Blaine’s. It had at least stopped raining. Blaine was sitting on the porch, waiting for him. As Puck pulled up, so did Sam. They both crossed the wet lawn, and Sam immediately took Blaine in his arms. Puck said, “Guys, we’ve got limited time, do that after we’ve got my truck all loaded up.” He hated to be that guy but he knew it was true.

An hour and a half later, Blaine was set up in Sam’s basement. They had rules, and Sam’s dad had called the cops on Blaine’s parents, since they had refused to let Blaine take all of his stuff. It had been decided that to keep Blaine out of foster care, Will was going to take him in, Daniel had agreed to sign his rights over to avoid being charged with domestic violence. Blaine’s things would be taken to Will’s the next day. They were letting Blaine stay here tonight so he could be with Sam while he was so upset. Blaine was on the hideaway bed, and Sam had snuck down to sleep with him. Blaine was hoping that they wouldn’t get caught, Sam’s parents were being so good to him. Blaine was wrapping his arms around Sam. Blaine buried his head into his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m sorry that I never told you, babe.” Blaine’s voice was muffled. Blaine just hoped that Sam wasn’t mad at him. Blaine had just been afraid, afraid that his dad would kill him and that Sam might try to fight Daniel and get hurt. Blaine started to cry. “I can’t… I can’t lose you, Sammy. Please, don’t be mad and break up with me.” He hated how small and tiny his voice sounded. It was barely above a whisper. Blaine honestly couldn’t handle that. He clutched tightly at his boyfriend, as if letting go might cause Sam to slip away.

“Hey, no.” Sam said firmly. “Look, I am not going anywhere. You are my boyfriend, and I love you. You were scared, I completely get why you didn’t tell me. But you’re safe now, baby. No one’s going to hurt you. Mr. Schue won’t let anyone hurt you.” Sam wondered what Ms. Pillsbury was going to say. They hadn’t been able to reach her after they’d talked to Will. Sam just hoped that it wasn’t going to ruin his relationship with Emma. Although she cared about all of them as much as he did. Sam stroked Blaine’s back softly. Sam just hoped Stacie and Stevie were out for the night so they wouldn’t catch them. He tugged Blaine tighter. Sam knew that Blaine had so much going on. But they had Sectionals, Sam thought that they might help distract him. “We don’t have to talk about this now. We can talk about it later. We have Sectionals, and you and Rachel get to sing that song.” Sam knew how many of the glee club were upset about that. But they had held a diva off and they’d won. Sam had thought that it was totally a fair way to decide. Sam didn’t know why everyone else just didn’t share the same view. He personally thought it had been a good idea. “I bet your face will be at least a little bit better.”

He was so grateful that Sam changed the subject. He and Rachel were going to sing Almost Paradise. For once, Will was being less tight fisted with song selection. Santana was going to sing Valerie, by Amy Winehouse, and Brittany and Mike were doing an elaborate dance routine during it. Blaine leaned up and kissed Sam, putting all the love he felt for him in that kiss. Then he put his head back on Sam’s chest. ‘Yeah, we sounded so good at rehearsal yesterday.” Blaine’s curls were wet from the shower, and the welt underneath his left eye was very red. The huge bruise on his perfect abs was very dark purple. Blaine tried to focus on what he and Sam were talking about. “I stuck around to see Britt and Mike, and they’re totally kicking ass at the choreography. I’m so jelly they can dance that well.” Blaine could dance, of course, and well, but he knew that he wasn’t as good as they were. Blaine was still sniffling despite his best efforts to not. He stroked Sam’s hip, his arm was flung around his boyfriend’s waist. He could lay here with him forever. Blaine was glad that Sam was shirtless, he loved touching his bare skin, and it just felt so good. Plus it helped calm him down when he was that upset. They hadn’t talked about the look that they’d shared at the Hummel-Hudson wedding yet, either.

The following day, Will was staring down the hallway, watching Emma walk away. While she understood why he’d taken Blaine in, she said that he didn’t even consult her on it, and they’d broken up. Will couldn’t believe it. He honestly thought Emma might have been looking for a reason to break up with him. Will bit his lip. He was trying not to cry. He didn’t want to get any high school kids asking him what was wrong with him. Will honestly couldn’t imagine a time that he’d been more upset than he was right now. He didn’t know what to do. It just wasn’t fair. As he was pondering this, he saw a tall man with black hair and bright blue eyes coming towards him. Will swallowed hard. He knew that guy. Cooper Smythe, he and Will had hooked up a few years ago, when he and Terri had been separated. Will bit his lip. What was Cooper doing here? The other man came to a stop in front of Will. He looked into those blue eyes. They were his Kryptonite. He finally spoke. “Um, hi, Coop.” He managed to say. His breath was shallow. Will hadn’t seen him since they’d hooked up. They hadn’t texted or anything either. Will didn’t know what to say. He was at a loss for words and he was breathless. 

Cooper looked into that gorgeous face. He was now the faculty advisor for Vocal Adrenaline, which was hilarious since his brother was in the Warblers. Cooper hadn’t liked the offer that Dalton had given him as opposed to what Carmel High had offered. Licking his lips, he approached Will. “Hey, Schuester.” His blue eyed gaze slid up the other man’s body. Cooper hadn’t been able to get him off his mind, and it had been four years since they’d hooked up. “You look upset.” Cooper said, his usual jocular tone gone. He didn’t know what was wrong, but Cooper could tell by the look on his face that it was something serious.

Seeing Cooper was taking his breath away. He would be lying if he said that he’d never thought of Cooper again after they’d had their fling. Will was just lost in those blue eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed Cooper and was dragging him to an unused classroom, and they were kissing feverishly. He groaned as he pushed Cooper up against the wall, their lips fused together. What he was surprised about was Cooper wasn’t stopping him. Will didn’t know what had made him do this. He kissed him deeper, sucking on Cooper’s tongue. Will broke the kiss to take a breath, looking into those blue eyes. “I suppose that I should have asked before I kissed you.” His voice was breathy.

Chuckling, Cooper said, “Hey, it’s okay. I haven’t exactly forgotten you in the last four years.” He said, and kissed Will again, toying with the button on Will’s slacks, getting Will’s impressive cock out of his pants, and got down on his knees to take Will’s length in his mouth. He didn’t have much of a gag reflex, and Will’s long member filled his mouth. Will’s hand moved up into his hair, and Cooper groaned as he worked Will’s cock. His hand moved, bobbing up and down, Will’s long fingers tightening in Cooper’s black waves. Cooper’s fingers cupped Will’s balls as he sucked, his teeth scraping gently. He reached into his own pants and pulled out a condom. He worked himself out of his slacks, and turned Will so he could get at his hole. He sheathed his long cock and then slipped inside Will, who gasped at the contact. Cooper’s hips set off at a fast pace, and Will’s hand moved to his own cock to start stroking. They moved together, Cooper’s hips pounding against Will’s. They were quiet, the only sounds were Cooper’s hips slapping as he fucked Will. It wasn’t long before they were both coming. Will’s breath was shallow as they tied off the condoms to throw away. Cooper buried them under some papers so they weren’t going to be seen. 

Their eyes met. Will couldn’t believe that he’d just done that. His hazel eyes brushed with tears. He still loved Emma, but a part of him had missed Cooper too. Will looked at him. “Why are you even here? I know you didn’t come here to fuck me.” He said, as they started putting themselves back together. Then Cooper was telling him that he was the new coach for Vocal Adrenaline. Will froze as he was tucking his shirt back into his jeans. “Wait. You’re the Vocal Adrenaline coach?” He couldn’t believe that he was going to have to go up against Cooper in competition. Cooper had real talent. Plus, so did Vocal Adrenaline. Will finished putting his shirt back into his waistline.

He knew that’s not what Will wanted to hear. “Yeah. I actually came to talk to you about Sectionals.” Cooper wiggled his eyebrows at Will. “You’re still so tight, that girlfriend of yours has never pegged you?” He asked, his tone teasing. When he saw Will’s eyes brush with tears, he stepped over to him and put his arms around Will’s shoulders. “Did you two break up?” He asked, Will’s face was a mess of tears. Cooper could tell that they had. “Oh, Will, that’s, I’m so sorry.” He said, his tone was soft, and not at all jocular. He wasn’t usually serious. He felt for Will. “When? You didn’t just like cheat or something did you?” Cooper wasn’t one who worried about doing things like adultery. 

“When you saw me in the hall, she’d just dumped me. I think she was just looking for a reason.” He still couldn’t believe that he’d just done that. Blaine didn’t want to take it back. He turned to look at Cooper. “Coop? What was that? Are we… are we going to start a fling again? I am not saying no, I just…. I’m not sure with you being the coach of Vocal Adrenaline is going to help with me being the coach of New Directions.” Will remembered how hard it had been for Rachel and Jesse St. James. He had lost track of who was dating who, really. Will didn’t know that he could handle drama from the kids.

Cooper didn’t know how to answer that. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. Cooper knew that Will had a point about them being in two different show choirs. Cooper looked into those gorgeous eyes. “I’m not going to say that I don’t want you. I don’t know that you’re wrong about us having a problem dating though. But… we can’t let that stop us if we want to be together.” He didn’t know that he’d ever stopped thinking about Will. Cooper didn’t know if he was gay or bi, but he knew that he had feelings for the other man. Cooper tilted Will’s chin, and kissed him, putting all the love he felt for him in the kiss. 

The kiss took him by surprise, but he kissed him back. Will knew this was ill advised. He knew that. And yet, he couldn’t stop himself. Will brushed his hand through his curls. “If we’re going to do this, you need to know something. I’m… I have custody of one of the glee kids. Blaine Anderson. You might know him, he used to go to school with Sebastian.” Will didn’t want that to get between them like it had with Emma. Although Will knew that if Emma had been looking for a way out, it wouldn’t have mattered. Will got lost in those blue eyes, and he really hoped that Cooper wasn’t going to freak out. It was just going to make him more depressed.

Cooper wanted to ask how that had happened, but he didn’t want to pressure him at the moment. “Yeah, I’ve seen Blaine around.” Cooper added, “I won’t ask you to explain now, but if we’re going to do this I want to know eventually.” He didn’t know if they should be doing this now, but he didn’t want them to decide against it just yet. Cooper brushed some tears off Will’s face. “We don’t have to decide anything right now. Let’s talk about Sectionals. That’s why I came over anyway.” Cooper said, and that’s what they did, discussed Sectionals. Cooper hadn’t expected this when he’d showed up here. But he’d be lying it he said he hadn’t wanted it. It was going to be amazing.

_Here’s the thing_  
We started out friends   
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you’ve been gone 

_You dedicated you took the time_  
Wasn’t long till I called you mine  
Yeah yeah   
Since you been gone 

_And all you’d ever hear me say_  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That’s all you’d ever hear me say 

Sebastian finished rehearsal, they were going to win Sectionals, he was sure. He met Nick’s eye. Nick had been inconsolable lately, and he knew it was because things still weren’t okay with him and Jeff. Sebastian dropped into the seat next to Nick. Sebastian was only a freshman. He settled in and looked at Nick. “You either need to man up or get over him, Nicky.” Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on Nick. Sebastian knew it was pointless. He knew Jeff was the one Nick wanted. Sebastian felt eyes on him, and his gaze fell on Jason Scott, a new transfer who was a sophomore.

Nick followed Sebastian’s gaze. “He’s got the hots for you, you know.” He said. Nick didn’t want to talk about Jeff. Nick knew that Sebastian was into him. He also knew that Bas knew it wasn’t going to happen with them. Nick honestly didn’t want Smythe to be hurt. He needed Sebastian, he was the only one who knew that Nick was gay. Nick was a bit upset that Bas got to sing lead, too. He was only a freshman. He was only a sophomore, but Blaine was too and he’d still been lead. Nick knew that it wasn’t Sebastian’s fault though, the council decided who got solos. Nick caught Sebastian’s glance, and Nick did his best to convey that he couldn’t talk about Jeff. Nick couldn’t deal with the feelings that he had. He leaned back in his seat and watched his friend stare at Jason Scott. Nick had to admit, Jason was hot. Nick wasn’t blind. He had heard that Kurt Hummel had a crush on Jeff too. And he knew that they’d gotten close. That didn’t bode well for him. Plus, Kurt was openly gay. Jeff wasn’t going to have to hide with him. That was scaring Nick more than he wanted to admit out loud. He nodded towards Jason. “You going to ask him out?” Nick asked. His tone pleaded with his friend to go with it and not press him about Jeff. Nick knew that he wasn’t going to be ready anytime soon to be what Jeff needed and he knew how much that that hurt.

Sebastian knew that Nick needed him to go with the change of subject. He sized up the boy in question, who reminded him of Zac Efron. And Zac Efron was gorgeous. Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know. What would he want with me? I’m a freshman and he’s a sophomore. While I’m amazing he could have anyone that he wants.” He didn’t know that he really had a chance with him even if Nick seemed to think that he did. Although it was true that Jason was staring at him. And was he licking his lips? He excused from Nick and walked over to Jason. “You know that you’re staring, right?”

He didn’t know what to say to that. It was obvious that he’d been staring. Jason just didn’t know how to admit that he had been. Even if they both knew that he had been. He brushed his hand through his golden brown hair and kept his eyes on Smythe. He didn’t know how or why he’d gotten a crush on Sebastian. They were so different. Jason looked into those eyes and finally spoke. “Can you blame me? You’re sex on a stick, Smythe.” That caused a smile to light up the other boy’s face. Jason gave him a smirk. “I don’t know why I like you but I’m very into you.” Normally he wouldn’t have admitted that, that was odd.

Well, he had good taste, Sebastian definitely was sex on a stick. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at the older boy. He didn’t know if he should admit that Jason was hot or not. He wasn’t a relationship guy. Jason might not be, and that was a plus, but he didn’t know if he should agree to go out with him. Sebastian brushed his hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. “You don’t want to be with me if you want a boyfriend. I’m not a boyfriend kind of guy. I just don’t have what it takes.” Jason was shaking his head, and he wasn’t sure why. Sebastian gave him a quizzical look. “What’s with the head shaking? You don’t know that that’s not true.” He told him. He wished that he knew what Jason was thinking.

Jason leaned back at him. “I’m not a boyfriend type of guy either.” He told him. “I just don’t do it.” His accent was Creole and Southern, he was from New Orleans. Jason had recently come out as gay and his father had sent him to live with his uncle here in Ohio. His older brother wasn’t really accepting either. Jason knew that it didn’t matter in the end, because he wasn’t going to have people in his life who didn’t accept him. Jason wasn’t going to hide who he was anyway. He folded his arms. “If you just want a sexual relationship I’m okay with that.” He didn’t know if he could ever be a relationship guy. It’s just not something that he’d ever planned on. Jason arched his own eyebrow at Sebastian in return.

This caused a bit of an awkward silence. Sebastian brushed his hand across his chin. “Well I am going out to Scandals tonight, if you wanted to come.” He didn’t know that he wanted to go alone. He was meeting Sam and Blaine there. He didn’t want to be the third wheel. Things with them and Sebastian had been better lately. He was glad, even with seeing them all happy and disgustingly in love. He was glad for them, actually. Although he wasn’t going to lie, if they ever broke up, he’d totally hit on Blaine. He was still adorable and hot all at the same time. Sebastian added, “I really hope you come, I’ll be a third wheel otherwise.”

Jason smirked. “Going with a couple, are you?” When Sebastian nodded, he smirked again. “I’ll go with you. It’s bad to agree to plans for the same day but what the hell. I’m new in town, I’ve got to learn the hot spots.” Jason moved and gave the other boy a kiss on the cheek. “Gotta go. I’ll catch you later. Text me the deets for Scandals.” He told him, and headed off. Jason thought Sebastian was really hot. He had a great smile. Jason was wondering if he could get the other boy to be his boyfriend. Jason had been lying when he said that he wasn’t a boyfriend guy. He was. Jason may have just come out, but he wanted to be a one man guy. He wasn’t going to change.

The next afternoon, Blaine and Rachel were in the auditorium, getting ready to run through their song for Sectionals. Blaine was hoping that Rachel wasn’t going to ask him about what had gone down. Since he was a minor his name was kept out of the media, but everyone knew he’d gotten taken away from his parents. And why, and where he was living. Blaine placed the sheet music by the piano. They didn’t have Brad, but he knew how to play the piano. Blaine sat down at the keys. “Let’s do this, we’re going to win, I know it.” His voice shook a bit when he spoke. Out of nervousness that he’d have to endure questions. The whole school had been gossiping.

_I thought that dreams_  
Belonged to other men  
‘Cause each time I got close  
They’d fall apart again 

_I feared my heart_  
Would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you 

_Whoa-oh_  
Almost paradise  
We’re knocking on heaven’s door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise  
Yeah, it’s paradise 

When they finished going through once, the tiny diva turned to Blaine. “That was so good. I can’t believe how well you play the piano.” Rachel knew that they had to go through it some more. But she wanted to see if Blaine was okay. She moved to the side of the piano and touched his shoulder. “Are you okay? You might not want to talk about it, but I’m here for you.”

It was just as he’d feared. She was asking how Blaine was. Blaine sighed, curls falling over his forehead. “I’m… I don’t really know how I am. On the one hand, I’m… I feel safer. Because he can’t get to me anymore. And Will’s being great to me. I just… I miss what my dad could have been. He… I will never have a dad.” Blaine was trying hard to keep the tears off his cheeks. Blaine didn’t know how Rachel was going to feel about that, she had two great dads. Blaine sighed and a couple of tears fell off his chin. “I don’t really know if I can get through this.” Blaine sighed again and buried his head in his hands. It was too much to wrap his head around.

Rachel leaned out and touched Blaine’s back. “It will be okay, Blaine. You just need time. And I know Mr. Schue will take care of you.” Rachel brushed her hand through her long brown hair. She hated how sad he looked. She didn’t know how to make it any better for him. Rachel moved to sit with him on the piano bench. She touched his back again. “Let Sam be there for you. You know he loves you.” Rachel had seen the way that Sam looked at Blaine. It was so obvious that he loved Blaine with all of his heart. Rachel didn’t know what else to say. Rachel had never seen anyone so in love, except her and Mike. “You are going to be okay, I promise. It’s just going to take time, like I said.” Rachel hated to see him this upset. She couldn’t even fathom what he was going through. It wasn’t something that would ever happen to her. “I wish I could be more of a help. I just don’t know what to say. It’s not something that I know anything about.” She felt that was better to say than that she’d never go through that. Rachel knew that wouldn’t help anything. Rachel wasn’t used to being a good person and having friends. She was glad to have them, though, it was going to help with her acting career. Rachel knew that this was the crazy way to look at it. She couldn’t help herself though. It was just the way her brain was programmed. Rachel wondered if she should suggest they run through the song again. He was being awfully quiet.

While a part of him knew she was right, he didn’t want to admit it. Right now, it didn’t feel like he’d ever be okay again. The only time he felt at all okay was when he was with Sammy. Blaine’s fingers moved over the piano keys. He was unsure of what to say. Blaine cleared his throat. “Let’s just go through the number again.” Blaine looked at her, his hazel eyes brimming with tears. “I just… I need us to do that, Rach.” He told her, it was as honest as he could be right now. She nodded and he let his fingers move over the keys again. They only had another half hour before Will was going to take Blaine home. He was going to have Sam over. Blaine knew that it was still a little weird for Sam to hang out with Will like that, but he was starting to get used to it. Blaine’s mind wandered as he sang, but he was able to sound great anyway. Blaine’s nimble fingers slid over the keys. They were finishing up and Will showed up early. Blaine managed a smile at Will, and got up, gathering up the sheet music. “I’ll see you later, Rach.” Blaine said. He was glad that Will had shown up early. Blaine wanted to get home. He felt safe there. Blaine moved with Will, being quiet. He knew Will might ask him about how he was feeling as well. Blaine would feel more comfortable talking to Will about it than he did Rachel.

It was hard to see Blaine so sad. Will knew that if he asked Blaine, he would talk about it. So far, he had only been talking to Will and Sam about it. Will was dying to tell Blaine about Cooper Smythe. Even if he knew that Blaine might get upset, since Coop was Sebastian’s brother. Will knew that if he did tell Blaine, he wouldn’t spread it through the glee club. “Blaine, I need to tell you something. And I need you to promise not to tell anyone besides Sam.” He couldn’t ask Baine to keep something from Sam. They reached Will’s car, and he leaned on the hood. Blaine stood in front of him, and Will let out a sigh. “Blaine, a few years ago…. I had a hookup with Cooper Smythe.” He watched Blaine’s mouth drop open in shock. “I know, I didn’t think that I was into guys…. But he… we hooked up yesterday.” Will didn’t know what was going to happen with Coop. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to happen. Will met Blaine’s eye, he was crying. Will reached out and took Blaine’s hand, stroking the back of his hand. “It’s… I don’t know what’s going to happen yet. You can feel upset if you need to be. I… Coop’s the director of Vocal Adrenaline now. So he’s the competition. Rachel had some trouble with that last year.” Will knew the glee club would go berserk if they knew that he was… doing whatever it was with Cooper. Will wasn’t surprised when Blaine pulled his hand away. “Let it out, yell if you need to yell.”

It was completely insane that Will had slept with Cooper Smythe. Blaine knew that it was safe to get angry at Will, and he’d still be there for him. That was a new thing for him. Blaine’s eyes brushed with tears. He didn’t know why this hurt so much. Blaine wiped his eyes. “I don’t know why this hurts so much. But it does.” He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t really put his words together. “You… I don’t care if you’re into guys. I don’t. That’s…. It’s just…. Cooper? Cooper Smythe? He’s… he’s a huge douchebag. If you’re going to be into guys, you could find someone so much better. I just… no one’s going to trust him, especially if he’s with Vocal Adrenaline. His… Sebastian’s a Warbler. Sam and I are friends with him, but that’s not the same thing. You… no. I just can’t believe this, Will. I don’t…” Blaine’s voice broke, and tears were dripping off his chin. “I just, I can’t talk about this anymore. I need to go home.” It was still weird to call Will’s place home, but he knew he’d get used to it as time went on. He had three years to get used to it. He was only 15 years old after all. Blaine got into the car, curls falling over his forehead. Blaine turned his head as Will moved to get into the car. He cried, tears falling down his cheeks. Will squeezed his shoulder and started the car. 

After dinner, Blaine took Sam to his bedroom. Will had made Terri’s craft room into a bedroom when she had left. Blaine had been quiet all through dinner, and he knew that Sam had to be curious. Blaine closed the door, against Will’s rule, and moved to sit on the bed. Sam moved to sit with him, and Blaine reached out and took his hand. Blaine stroked the back of Sam’s hand with his thumb. “So… Will told me today that he’s… with Cooper Smythe.” Blaine watched Sam’s mouth drop open. “Yeah… and he’s the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. The glee club will never be okay with this. They’re going to hate this. I don’t know why it hurts so much. But it does.” Blaine’s hazel eyes filled with tears. “I just… I don’t know what… I don’t know how to feel. He’s… he’s my family now. And.. I can be angry with him. And he’s still going to be my family. But…. why does it hurt so much, that he did this? It does. I don’t care if he’s into guys. He’s still taken me in. When I needed a home. He didn’t even hesitate. I just… this is killing me. I can’t figure out why.” Blaine buried his head in Sam’s neck. Sam ran his hand along Blaine’s back. Blaine let himself cry. It felt like a betrayal. Blaine knew this was going to blow up in everyone’s faces. He just didn’t know how yet. To be fair, he was also worried that Cooper was going to hurt Will. Cooper was a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy. And Blaine knew that Will wasn’t. 

Sam rubbed Blaine’s back. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to be upset. Cooper is going to end up crushing Will. Cooper’s a slut and we both know it.” Sam could see how this was all going to go down. They were going to fuck a few times, and then Cooper was going to dump him. Cooper was not a relationship guy and never had been, according to Sebastian. Will was going to fall in love and have his heart break. Sam leaned his chin on his boyfriend’s head. “You don’t have to like this. I don’t like this. It’s going to end up horrible for Will.” Sam called him that out of school, and it was still a bit weird.

All of what his boyfriend said was true, and he knew that. Blaine sniffled and kept his head buried in Sam’s neck. “You’re right. Cooper’s going to completely annihilate him. He’s not going to want to be with Will as his boyfriend. And if I try and tell him that, he’s just going to think that I’m doing it to stop him from fucking Coop.” He wondered if Sebastian knew about this. Maybe they should tell him. Sam mused out loud. “We should tell Sebastian about this. I’m willing to bet that he doesn’t know. It’s not like he and Cooper are close. Do you think he’d want to know?” He thought Bas would want to break them up. 

Jerking his head up, Blaine looked at Sam, his eyes wide and wet. “Oh my God, I bet he doesn’t. Maybe we should tell him. He’d know how to handle this.” He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t thought of that. He reached for a tissue and wiped his eyes. “Should we call him right now? I could put him on speaker.” Now that the idea was out there, Blaine couldn’t let it go. Blaine set his hazel eyes on Sam’s green ones. “I just think he might have an idea of how to stop this. I hate to be that guy…. The one who plots and schemes… but Will needs to not be in this relationship. If we can stop it, I want to.” Blaine said, and moved to get his cell phone. He dialed Sebastian’s number, and waited for it to ring. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late to call. It was nine o’clock on a school night. He was in luck, Sebastian answered on the second ring with a drawl of Blaine’s name. Blaine leaned into his boyfriend and hit the speaker button. “It’s Blam, Bas. We want to talk about Cooper.” The story came tumbling out, how it had started a few years ago and they’d hooked up again. Blaine could tell that their friend was listening raptly. “We… no offense, Bas, but your brother’s a whore. He’s going to fuck Will till he’s done and toss him away. We have to do something about this. You’re an evil genius, what can we do?” Blaine didn’t know if they could really fix this, but he had to give it a shot. 

This was news. Brand new news. Sebastian leaned back on his bed, leaning against the pillows. “That’s a new development. You’re right though, he’s going to totally crush Will. I know you don’t want that.” They had dealt with Sebastian’s questions about Blaine’s situation the night before at Scandals. He was wondering how to execute something. “You… okay. I’m trying to think of what to do. It has to be foolproof, or you’ll get in huge trouble and so will I.” He didn’t really care if Cooper got angry at him. Sebastian wasn’t really his biggest fan. Cooper was a total and complete douchebag 24/7. “I don’t know that I blame you. Blaine, you’re killing me with this.” A laugh followed his words.

“You know we have to stop this. I know it’s out of character for me, but I can’t see Will hurt because of your idiot brother. He’s my family now, I’ll be here until I’m 18 at least. So I can’t let him be hurt when I know I can stop it. You’re right, though, it has to be foolproof. He can’t know we stepped in. Is there maybe someone you know that could maybe hit on him? Before he and Will have sex again. It’s going to be better if it’s now and not later. Before Will gets more attached than he already is. He had this look on his face when he was telling me. He’s already starting to get sprung. We have to nip it in the bud.” Blaine met Sam’s eyes, and he tried to smile. 

Sebastian reached for his bottle of Vitaminwater and took a long sip. “Okay. I might have someone that could hit on him. You’re right, we have to act fast. I know if we dangle a hot guy in front of Coop, he’ll do something about it. He’s a total slut. I’m surprised that he doesn’t have syphilis or something.” Sebastian wasn’t lying about that. He really was surprised. Sebastian was also incredibly jealous that Cooper seemed to always wiggle his way out of trouble. He didn’t have the ability to do that and it was incredibly frustrating. “I just hope that I can convince who I had in mind. He’s going through a breakup. He’s going to be on the rebound. Not that that will stop Coop. He’ll fuck just about anyone with a dick.” That was truer than he wanted it to be. Sebastian brushed his hand through his brown hair. “I’ll call or text him tomorrow. See if he’s into the idea. I think he will be, he’s one of those guys who buries themselves in sex to get over things. I just don’t know if he’ll go for Coop. He knows how Coop is. But then again, most of Lima does.” It was also truer than he wanted to admit. “He’s clean though and that’s a huge shock.” They spoke a bit more, and Sebastian agreed to let them know as soon as he spoke to his friend. Then he hung up. Sebastian was nervous that the plan wouldn’t work. He knew they were being incredibly immature, but they had to do something.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound_  
Head spinning, couldn’t find my way around and  
Didn't know that I was going down   
Yeah, yeah  
Where I’ve been well it’s all a blur  
What I was looking for I’m not sure  
Too late and didn’t see it coming  
Yeah, yeah 

_And then I crashed into you_  
And I went up in flames  
Coulda been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
And I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
And I can’t walk away 

_Somehow, I couldn’t stop myself_  
Just wanted to know how it felt  
Too strong, I couldn’t hold on  
Yeah, yeah  
Now I’m just tryin’ to make some sense  
Out of why this happened  
Where we’re headed   
There’s just no knowing  
Yeah, yeah 

Puck finished strumming his guitar. He was working on a cover of Crashed to play for Quinn. After Sectionals, that was. He was surprised when the girl in question entered their bedroom. Puck looked at her and set his guitar aside. “You okay, babe?” He asked. She seemed upset about something and he couldn’t tell what it was. Puck didn’t want to have it be something that was super serious. It’s not that he didn’t want to be there for her, he was just 90% sure he didn’t want to discuss the baby, and he was sure that would be what it was. He watched as she sat down on the bed, dropping her bookbag on the floor. She tended to spend a lot of time at the library. Especially lately. Puck wasn’t sure what she was trying to do. Like why she was trying to read every book she could get her hands on. Puck brushed his hand through his hair and watched her face. She seemed to be debating whether or not to tell him what it was. “You were at the library for awhile. You know you can study here. You don’t have to hang out in the dusty old library.” Puck wasn’t sure if he even knew where the library was. Maybe if he was pressed he could. He reached to put his guitar in the case, really hoping whatever was wrong wasn’t his fault. Puck didn’t want to deal with that.

Setting her hazel eyes on him, she wasn’t sure what to say to him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to let him into what she was thinking about. Quinn took off her boots and her coat. It had been a productive library session. Quinn took a deep breath. “Nothing’s wrong, Puck. I just was working on homework.” This was a complete lie, but she couldn’t tell him she’d gotten a text from the people who’d adopted Beth. She had been very surprised. Quinn brushed her hand through her long blonde hair. She was hungry. “I’m going to make a sandwich.” She didn’t know why they had done that, and it had hurt. 

Narrowing his hazel eyes at her, he said, “There’s something wrong, babe. I know it. You don’t have to tell me, but I know that something’s wrong. You’re a good actress but you can’t fool me.” He didn’t know why she was keeping whatever it was from him. “Just, tell me that I didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t want to be the one who hurt you.” Puck hadn’t thought that he was a boyfriend guy. But he loved Quinn. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Puck didn’t know if they really would last, but that was more of he knew that Quinn was going to make something of herself and he most likely wasn’t going to. It was just a fact.

When he thought it was something that he’d done, Quinn reached out and took his hand, lacing his fingers with his. “No. You didn’t do anything. I’m sorry that I made you think that. You’re a great boyfriend. I love you, Noah.” That was the first time she’d ever called him that. Usually only Rachel called him that. Quinn thought maybe she’d call him that from now on. Taking a deep breath, she said, “I got a text from Beth’s…. Parents today.” It had been out of the blue, and she didn’t know what to say so she hadn’t texted back. They had asked if she wanted to be kept up on how Beth was doing. Quinn was sure that she didn’t.

That was a surprise. Puck looked back at her with a look of shock. “You… did you text back?” He asked, and wasn’t sure what to say when she shook her head. Puck kept his hand in hers, and gave it a squeeze. “Okay. Okay. What did they want?” He asked, and his ears were ringing when she told him that they wanted to know if Quinn wanted updates on Beth. Puck knew that it wasn’t his choice, but he wanted to know. Puck’s throat worked, swallowing hard. It really was a shock. Puck had thought when they’d given her up that was it. Now they could get pictures, and maybe video. Puck set his watery hazel eyes on his girlfriend’s. “Do you want to know? Because I kind of do.” 

The fact that he wanted to know didn’t surprise her. Quinn had known the moment that she told him he’d want to say yes. He hadn’t wanted to give their daughter up. Quinn honestly had had mixed feelings herself, but it had been the right thing to do. Beeth would have a shot at a great life this way. Quinn used her free hand to run through her hair again. “I don’t want to know. I… it’s going to hurt too much. It hurt just getting the text. I couldn’t bring myself to text back. If you want to know, I’ll understand. I’ll give them your number and you can contact them. Just don’t tell me what they tell you.” Quinn didn’t know if she could handle knowing things. And she wasn’t sure if she could handle the fact that Puck would know things and she wouldn’t. But she knew that she couldn’t take the opportunity away from him. She would never forgive herself. “I just…look, I’m not going to tell you not to, but I don’t know that I can handle you knowing things. I just….. I would never be able to forgive myself if I stopped you from contacting them.” Quinn’s hazel eyes brushed with tears. She really did love him. She had been with him at first because he loved her, but she had really started to fall for him. He was good to her. Quinn wouldn’t leave him for anything. 

It wasn’t a shock that Quinn didn’t want to know. Puck was glad that she wasn’t going to tell him he couldn’t know. Puck squeezed her fingers again and he took a deep breath. “I’m not going to lie to you. I do want to know things. It’s been killing me knowing she’s out there, and I can’t know what’s going on with her. But if you really can’t handle me knowing, I won’t contact them. I don’t… I want to know, but I also don’t want to hurt you. I love you.” Puck didn’t know if he really could do that, give up the knowledge, but he knew that he couldn’t hurt her like that. A lump formed in his throat. He had known it was about the baby. This hurt more than he could say out loud.

“You don’t have to give it up for me. I told you, I’m not comfortable with it, but that doesn’t mean that you have to give it up. You are allowed to know things if you want. She’s your daughter too.” They tabled the talk for that moment, and she went to make herself a sandwich. She didn’t know how she had gotten through that whole talk. She got to the kitchen, and mused that Sarah was being extremely quiet. She didn’t know who else she could talk to. Santana seemed to have something on her mind, and Finn was wallowing in self pity now that Berry was with Mike. Not that she could blame him. Rachel and Mike really did seem to be rock solid. She knew how much he still loved Rachel.

_Well sometimes I go out_  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things   
What you’re doing  
And in my head I paint a picture 

_Since I’ve come on home_  
Well my body’s been a mess  
And I’ve missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won’t you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don’t you come on over, Valerie? 

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

Santana walked backstage, her heart was pounding. She was sure they had just won Sectionals. She sat down on the sofa in their room, everyone was talking excitedly. Santana was surprised when Kurt sank onto the couch next to her. “What do you want, Lady Hummel?” They had reached an uneasy truce. They were sort of pals now. She brushed her hand through her long black hair, toying with the ends. No split ends. Sighing, she added, “I know how great Britt was. You don’t have to tell me.” It had been an amazing dance number. She and Mike had crushed it. 

His eyes meeting Jeff’s briefly, Kurt sighed. “Can’t I just check on you? You look so upset. We most likely just won Sectionals. And we’ve talked about you and Brittany. You can’t be angry with her for being open to dating other people.” Kurt was really wanting to talk about Jeff. Kurt knew that Santana didn’t really like him. Kurt had to know if he should try and get Jeff again. He still couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde. He scratched his chin, looking at her. “Santana, you know that I’m here for you. But I need to ask your advice. I really need it.” He looked at her until she rolled her eyes and inclined her head. “I… I told Jeff I have a crush on him… and he turned me down. I just can’t get him off my mind. And I know he spent the whole time the Warblers were singing staring at Nick. And this… it’s not like when I was being a douche about Blaine and Sam. Jeff isn’t with Nick. I’m not trying to get a taken boy. And I don’t want to… go after someone who doesn’t want me. I just… I don’t want to give up, knowing that I didn’t do all I could.” Kurt really liked Jeff. And if Nick didn’t want to be with him, Kurt did. Jeff was so sweet. And so talented. No matter what Jeff seemed to think of his talent. “Please, tell me what you think I should do.” Kurt honestly hadn’t been able to think of anyone else to ask. It’s not like he had a lot of friends right that moment. Kurt knew that Santana’s advice wasn’t going to be very sound.

Before the Latina could say anything, Will came in and told them that they’d won Sectionals. The entire room erupted in cheers. Santana cast her glance around the room, and her eyes fell on her best friend. Santana wished that she could just be with Brittany. She let herself stare at her for a moment, wishing that things were different. Then her eyes fell on Blam. They were practically making out. Everyone was too happy to stop them. It kind of bugged her, but not like it did everyone else. It was nice they were happy, even if she was a total petty person. Santana looked at her lap, just hoping no one would notice how down she was. She didn’t want to talk about it. At least everyone was way too happy to notice.

 

_**Author’s note: I had this started for awhile. Got writer’s block. This could haves been a bit longer. I’ll admit it. I just felt like this was the place. Not sure how chapter ten will go. Since everything is so different. Not that I mind that. Like, at all. I don’t. And I know this is a glee fic and not just Blam, but you can expect a lot of this to be Blam. I really really love them, and they were a huge factor in writing this fic. Especially with how heinous I find Klaine now. And I’ll say it here, although I said it on my tumblr. If you don’t ship Blam, one, don’t read Blam fics, and two, leaving a Klaine appreciation comment will fall on deaf ears. I hate that ship, and bragging about them will not get me to rise to the bait. I will delete and or ignore it. Just a head’s up. And again, don’t expect a lot of canon couples. Hope ya’ll liked!**_


	10. A Very Glee Christmas

Chapter Ten: A Very Glee Christmas

 

_ I really can’t stay _ __   
_ Baby it’s cold outside _ __   
_ I’ve got to go away _ __   
_ Baby it’s cold outside _ __   
_ This evening has been _ __   
_ Been hoping you’d drop in _ __   
_ So very nice _ _   
_ __ I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice

 

Blaine and Sam got finished with their duet for the going caroling choices that the New Directions were doing. Blaine was all for it, but he was the only one besides Sam. Everyone else was worried it would go badly. Blaine grinned at his boyfriend as they finished and Sam moved to smooch him. Blaine wasn’t able to keep from giggling as he noticed all the pictures everyone was taking. It had been a week and a half since they’d come up with the Stop Will and Cooper plan. But Blaine was very happy living with Will. Emma had been seen around with some dentist, Blaine knew Wemma may be over for good. Although it kind of bummed him out. But he would feel better when Cooper and Will broke up. As the glee club clapped and applauded, Blaine happened to meet Kurt’s eye. Class was over, and everyone began to file out. Blaine broke Kurt’s gaze, wondering why their eyes had met in the first place. 

 

Staring at the tree Sue or some kid from the football team had ruined, Finn moved to catch up to Rachel. “Rach, we’re team captains. We need to get a new tree.” Finn was still trying to get Rachel back. Enve if he new how close she and Mike still were. It was killing Finn because he knew how good they were together. As he caught up to her, he saw the look of pity in Rachel’s eye. “We have to keep Brittany believing in Santa, don’t we?” That was something Santana had made sure everyone was following. That was yesterday. Finn didn’t want to have a Lopez run in.

 

Rachel led them into the hall, and she knew he was right about poor Brittany. But she also knew Finn was trying to get her back. Rachel would always love him, but right now she and Mike were just fine. She didn’t want to lead Finn on if she didn’t have to. “Okay, Finn. We can go get a tree tomorrow.” She finally said, as they approached her locker. She turned to look at him. “As long as you get that we’re just friends. This isn’t a date. Do you get that?” Rachel knew that Mike would be fine. He wasn’t a jealous man and he didn’t have anything to worry about anyway. Rachel was over Finn, he was part of her past.

 

The just friends comment got to him just a bit. But Finn knew that they had to keep up appearances. One day he’d get her back. Although he’d stopped harping on it so much. He knew that seemed wrong. So he was trying to be more stealthy. Wasn’t working out so well. “Meet you at the tree place after school tomorrow? I swear, I know it’s not a date.” Finn did mean those words. He had a plan for something to sing to her the next day though. But if it didn’t work it didn’t work. Finn loved Rachel enough to let her be happy. That meant also not with him. Finn leaned against her locker. “I’m happy for you, you know. If Mike Chang is who you want I support that choice.”

 

Giving him a skeptical look, Rachel wondered if she could believe that. But she’d do her best to try. “Okay, Finn. If you say so I’ll believe you. I’ll meet you tomorrow after glee.” She said, opening her locker. This signalled the end of their conversation. She heard Finn walk away, and Rachel’s thoughts fell on Brittany. The whole glee club was trying to keep her from finding out that Santa Claus wasn’t real. Rachel thought it was nice and sweet that Brittany still believed. She didn’t want to be the one who ruined that for the blonde. Santana was having them go visit the mall Santa to help the other girl believe. Rachel could tell that Santana was doing this because she was in love with the other girl. It was obvious.

 

Just across the hall, Blaine and Sam were making out by Blaine’s locker. Sam’s arms were around Blaine’s neck, playing with his dark curls. Sam didn’t even care they were in the hallway with PDA. Sam nibbled on Blaine’s bottom lip, his toes curling inside his shoes. The kiss broke, so they both could breathe. Sam looked into those hazel eyes. “I love you.” Sam said. Sam thought they ought to talk about that look they’d shared at the Hummel wedding. “Blaine, I know a lot has gone down. But I think we should talk about that…. Moment at Mr. Hummel’s wedding.” Sam wanted to know if Blaine felt the same way that he did. Sam knew that he was done. That he’d found the one he was going to be with for the rest of his life. “It can be my Christmas present. If you want. But… I love you, Blaine. I think… I want us to get married some day. I mean, even if it’s not legal. Because I love you. I love you so much. I know that you’re it. I am done looking.” Sam’s eyes brushed with tears. Blaine’s had as well. Sam’s thumb moved to wipe some off his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Just, tell me that you feel the same way that I do.” Sam felt like he’d gone out on a huge ass limb.

 

When Blaine heard those words, his heart swelled out of his chest. Blaine had felt the same way when they’d looked at each other during that song. Blaine looked into those green eyes. “I… I love you too, Sam. I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.” As the words came out of his mouth, he realized that he meant them. Blaine couldn’t keep the tears from gathering in his eyes. He pressed even closer to his boyfriend. Blaine buried his head in the taller boy’s chest. He felt so happy that he could burst. Blaine’s curly head burrowed deeper in Sam’s chest. “I want to be with you forever.” Blaine didn’t trust his voice.

 

That made Sam’s heart flutter even more. He loved Blaine even more in that moment. Sam’s arms moved to wrap around Blaine’s waist, tugging him closer. Blaine’s arms slid around Sam’s neck. Sam whispered, “Let’s go to your place. We need to celebrate this.” This caused Blaine’s head to lift, and he looked into Sam’s bright green eyes. Sam looked back into Blaine’s hazel ones. “We need to have sex, we just agreed to be together forever.” Sam repeated, and their lips met again. The kiss was feverish. Sam could feel his toes curling in his shoes. They broke the kiss to close Blaine’s locker, and they hurried down the hall to the bus. Sam knew they would be happy forever.

 

_ I’m dreaming of a white Christmas _ __   
_ Just like the ones I used to know _ __   
_ Where the treetops glisten _ __   
_ And children listen _ _   
_ __ To hear sleigh bells in the snow

 

_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _ __   
_ With every Christmas card I write _ __   
_ May your days be merry and bright _ _   
_ __ And may all your Christmases be white

 

Will put his guitar down, and looked at Cooper. They had just had sex. Will was in love. He had been years ago when they’d hooked up, and he was now. He was planning on singing that for the glee club caroling. He looked at Cooper. They were laying naked in Coop’s bed. Will was wondering what Cooper was feeling. He knew that Blaine and Sam would be at his apartment, and he was trying to keep this from them. Will asked, “So, what are you feeling? Is this… just sex? Or… are we like boyfriends?” Will was deathly afraid of what Cooper was going to say. He didn’t want to hear that Cooper wasn’t feeling the same way that he was. But he also had to know what the deal was. 

 

That was a hard question to answer. Cooper was in love with Will. But he was afraid to commit. He was beyond scared that Will was just experimenting or it was just sex. Cooper set his blue eyes on his lover and looked him up and down. “I don’t… you, okay. Will, you.. I’m gay. There’s no doubt about it. I’ve got no plans to ever date a woman. You… you only have been with women, other than me. I’m scared that this is just sex for you. And normally I don’t mind it being just sex. I don’t. But this time… I mind. I love you, Will. I do. But… I don’t know that I want to commit to you.” Will was amazing, and Cooper did love him.

 

“Hey, no.” Will said, scooting closer to Cooper. “I am in this. I was in love with you before. And I’m in love with you now. Do I still have feelings for Emma? Yes. But… I am in this. I want to be with you. The sex with you is amazing. Best I ever had. I want to be with you, Coop. As insane as it is. Because your brother is going to have a cow and so is my…. Kid.” He was just as surprised by those words as Cooper was. “I can’t believe I said that out loud. But he is, I guess.” Will didn’t regret what he’d done, even if it had come between him and Emma. Will wanted to be what Blaine needed. “But I want us to figure this out. I want us to be a couple, okay? I get why you’re worried though.”

 

Blue eyes filled with tears at those words. “Fuck, Schuester, just say all the things that I need to hear.” Cooper’s voice shook as he spoke. Cooper leaned out to kiss him. “I have to admit, I’m still scared as fuck. I’ve never been someone’s boyfriend before. You were a husband to someone. I just, if we’re going to do this, you have to bear with me while I learn. Okay? I just, I want to do this right, man.” Cooper’d never meant those words before. But he did now. Cooper got lost in those gorgeous hazel eyes. He couldn’t help it. He leaned out and kissed him, their soft lips meeting. “I love you too, Schuester. God help me but I do.” Cooper told him. He pulled back to breathe, and they looked at each other. Cooper reached and took Will’s hand. “I think maybe we should do it quietly for awhile. I know that sucks. I know you want to be public. I just, Blaine and Bas are going to be upset, and we are rival captains. So maybe keeping quiet is the best way to go for now.” Cooper sighed when Will’s smile dropped off his face. “I know, I know. But come on, you know it’s the right thing to do.” He said. Cooper didn’t want to hide either but for now it’s what they had to do. Shit would hit the fan.

 

Even if it was true, Will hated that he had to admit it. “You’re right, even if I hate it.” Will sighed and laid ddown next to him. “I can stay a bit longer, but then I have to go. If I’m going to keep Blaine out of trouble I’ve got to be home. Plus, I’m starting to get worried that Blaine and Sam are getting a bit too serious.” He wrapped an arm around Cooper’s waist. He laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “I don’t know that I really have a right to speak up about it… but I think they’re way too close. I want them both to go to college, and right now it seems like they’re going to get engaged at any moment.” Will honestly was concerned. “I know they’re fucking like rabbits. Which I don’t mind, neither of them can get pregnant. It’s the seriousness of the relationship I’m worried about.” Will wasn’t going to get used to being a dad to a 15 year old, but he knew it was something he’d have to try and get used to. Will wasn’t going to give up on Blaine. He’d agreed to take him in, and Will was going to stand by that. Blaine had already been through enough. “Okay. Do you think I should speak up? I mean, Blaine’s used to getting beat and yelled at. I don’t want to trigger him if I talk to him about it.” Will had been trying to read up on how to handle kids with Blaine’s past. He wanted to do it right. He just didn’t want to do the wrong thing. 

 

“If you’re that concerned, you have to speak up. If you approach it right, it’ll be fine. Just don’t get defensive right off the bat. Just tell him that you’re concerned. He knows you aren’t going to hit him like his dad did.” Normally this kind of thing would freak him the fuck out. But this was not like a baby situation. Blaine was fifteen. He was in need of a parent, and right now it wasn’t Coop. It was Will. And Cooper didn’t have to be expected to do anything about it. His head turned so he could see Will. “I don’t really know what else to tell you.”

 

Will knew that the look on Cooper’s face meant he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “It’s okay. I have to go. I’ll call you later, or tomorrow. I love you.” Will reached to kiss him and then for his clothes. He got dressed and let himself out. Will didn’t know what to do for Christmas, either. His parents had moved away, and he wasn’t sure what Blaine was expecting. Will wondered if Cooper would want to steal some time when the day came. It was about a week away. Will had gotten some things for Blaine already though. It was going to be the first Christmas without Terri. 

 

_ Last Christmas _ __   
_ I gave you my heart _ __   
_ But the very next day _ __   
_ You gave it away _ __   
_ This year to save me from tears _ _   
_ __ I’ll give it to someone special

 

_ Once bitten and twice shy _ __   
_ I keep my distance _ __   
_ But you still catch my eye _ __   
_ Tell me baby _ __   
_ Do you recognize me _ __   
_ Well it’s been a year _ __   
_ It doesn’t surprise me _ _   
_ __ (Merry Christmas)

 

Finn had managed to get Rachel to sing  _ Last Christmas _ with him at the tree lot. She looked like she wanted to kiss him. Finn stepped closer to her, wondering if she’d push him away if he tried. He knew with her being someone else’s it was kind of messed up, but Finn didn’t feel bad, since Mike had kissed her while she’d been with Finn. Finn gave her a sly smile. “You sounded great.” He told her. He knew her ego would love the boost. He was trying to behave, it was just hard. She was just so gorgeous. And that voice always got to him deep inside. 

 

Rachel had her suspicions that Finn had done that on purpose. It was hard for her to ignore a singing chance. Rachel stopped in front of a Douglas fir. Rachel looked up at him. “I appreciate that, Finn. Really. But I thought you understood that it’s just as friends. I’m sorry the way we ended up, Finn. But I really care about Mike.” Rachel was in love with Mike and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. She was almost ready to sleep with him. Rachel didn’t want to tell Finn that though. It was none of his business. Rachel leaned to check the price of the Douglas fir and decided it was a good price and she told Finn to get it, and pulled out her phone to text her boyfriend. She told them they’d found a tree, and telling him that Finn had gotten her to sing with him. She didn’t want to lie to her boyfriend. Rachel knew he would understand and not be angry. She knew that Mike would know that it was Finn who had started this. Rachel was kind of annoyed with him. Rachel looked at Finn as he haggled with the tree guy. She wondered why he was doing this. He’d been so angry at Mike for kissing her after the musical. Why was he doing that to Mike? It was a bit hypocritical. 

 

After Finn had bought the tree, they carried it to his truck. He knew she’d been texting with Mike. Maybe he really had lost her to MIke. Finn didn’t know what to do. He knew it was a dick move to be trying to steal Rachel from Mike. And he wasn’t really trying to. Just trying to let her know how he felt. But maybe she really did love Mike. Finn hadn’t seen that coming. Not when Mike had kissed her out of the blue. Not that he blamed Mike for having feelings for Rachel. She was a great girl. Finn finished securing the tree and climbed into the cab. Rachel was already inside, buckling. “I’m sorry if I upset you.” Finn really did mean it. “I just, I still love you so much. I know that I was so angry about the kiss. I know how wrong it is to tell you I still love you while you’re still with Mike. But I’m not going to keep trying if you really do want to stay with him. Because I want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me.” Finn really did mean it. Finn started up the truck so they could go and take the tree to McKinley while it was still unlocked. Finn wondered if Mr. Schue would still be there grading papers or something. Finn wondered if there was going to be anything good about this Christmas. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite holiday. Finn glanced at Rachel as they stopped at a light. 

 

It was true that Finn was being a total jerk. But Rachel knew that Finn was just doing what he thought was right. Rachel wasn’t too angry at him. If she’d been in his shoes she’d maybe have done the same thing. “I’m not angry with you. Not really. If it had been me, I might have done the same thing.” Rachel looked out the window as they came to a stop at a stop sign. McKinley was right there. It wasn’t that far from the tree lot. They pulled into the parking lot. Rachel wished they could decorate too, but they couldn’t at the moment.

 

The following afternoon, the glee club was out at the mall to visit Santa. Or rather, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Sam, Mike, and Kurt. Everyone else was busy. Brittany was excitedly standing in the line as they waited. Santana was still being standoffish. Which Brittany thought was insane since Santana was trying to keep her believing in Santa. Brittany knew that Santana didn’t know that she knew about that. She was just confused why Santana was still insisting on being in the closet. Brittany didn’t know why they had to be apart. She met Blaine’s eye. He was excited too, she could tell. His eyes were bright. 

 

"“Are you going to tell Santa what you want? I can’t wait to tell him what I want.” Blaine was actually getting into this. He was so glad that they were doing this for Brittany. Blaine had a woolen cap over his dark curls. Sam was right behind him and talking to Mike. Kurt was at the back of the group, keeping to himself. Blaine honestly was wondering what was up with him. He had been sullen and moody lately. Kept staring at Blaine. He’d thought Kurt was over him, so it was very disturbing. He kept wondering what to tell Sam. Not that he would blame his boyfriend if he got upset. But Blaine also knew that Sam wasn’t going to be jealous. “Hey, Britt. Can I ask you something?” When she gave him a nod, Blaine took a deep breath. “Kurt keeps staring at me. I don’t know why. He said he was over me. He supposedly has a crush on Jeff. So why does he keep doing that? What am I going to do? Sammy won’t be jealous but he might want to beat up Kurt.” Blaine didn’t want Sam to do that. He wasn’t a fan of Kurt, but he didn’t want Sam to get in trouble. It was too scary. Blaine didn’t want to lose Sam to anything or anyone. He and Sam were going to be together forever, no matter what Will seemed to think. He could tell that a serious talk was coming about Blaine and Sam dating. “And W… I mean, Mr. Schue, is going to try and tell me to break up with Sammy.”

 

"“I’ll talk to Kurt. Find out what the issue is.” Brittany promised him. She looked at him with wide eyes as she said what he said about Mr. Schuester. “But you and Sammy love each other.” Brittany didn’t know why Mr. Schue would want to break up Sam and Blaine. They were adorable together. Brittany touched Blaine’s arm. “You and Sam are adorable together. I’m so sorry that you have to worry about that.” It was totally crazy, that no one was being allowed to love who they wanted. She paused at the thought, wondering if the right word was ‘whom’. Then she turned back to Blaine. “Blaine, I don’t know if this helps you, but I saw Mr. Schue kissing some guy in the choir room.” Brittany watched those eyebrows go wide. “I’m not going to tell anyone else, but I thought maybe it might help you.” Brittany would never out someone. That was mean. Her eyes met Tana’s briefly, and she wished they could really be together. Brittany didn’t want to bring it up with Blaine, but she did want advice. She wanted to know what he thought. She noted that Santana was standing with Kurt. “Blaine, can I ask you something?” Brittany asked, sticking her arm through his. She wanted to feel their closeness. 

 

After Blaine told her that she could, she unleashed all of her Santana drama. Blaine listened, wondering what he could tell her. Until Lopez was ready to come out, nothing more could be done. Before he could give her a reply, the strum of his boyfriend’s acoustic guitar could be heard. 

 

_ I pray on Christmas _ __   
_ That the Lord will see me through _ __   
_ I pray on Christmas  _ _   
_ __ He’ll show me what to do

 

_ I pray on Christmas _ __   
_ He’ll help me understand _ __   
_ And I pray on Christmas _ _   
_ __ He’ll take me by the hand

 

_ I pray on Christmas _ __   
_ That the sick will soon be strong _ __   
_ I pray on Christmas _ _   
_ __ The Lord will hear my song

 

_ I pray y on Christmas _ __   
_ All of our problems will be worked out _ _   
_ __ I pray on Christmas 

_ God’ll show us what love’s about _   
  


When Sam had finished, everyone was clapping. He’d thought it would be great to sing for everyone waiting and he loved that song. Sam put his guitar back in the case, and everyone gave him compliments. It wasn’t long till they had seen Santa and they all grouped back up. Sam moved to Blaine, taking his hand. Blushing, he met Blaine’s eye. “I thought everyone waiting in line might want to hear a song.” He said, his green eyes settling on Blaine’s. “Plus I love Harry Connick.” Sam knew that Blaine knew that. He turned to the others. “Do you guys want to go and get hot cocoa?”

 

Normally Santana would kill Trouty for pulling a Rachel Berry and just singing, but it had made Britt happy and so she’d held in her anger. She mused over his question. She met Lady Hummel’s eyes. Did he wants that? Santana had taken to deferring to him lately and she wasn’t sure why. It might be him mentioning he was debating transferring to Dalton. They couldn’t lose his voice to the gay men’s choir. (She didn’t know their real name.) Santana turned back to Ssm. “I’ll go.” She said, even though she knew Lady Hummel wouldn’t. That might be the wrong move, but there you go. “As long as Kurt doesn’t mind. I’m his ride.” Now it was up to him. 

 

When Santana said that, he gave her a glare. She  _ knew _ very well he didn’t want to go. She was trying to get to him. All she was doing was making him want to transfer to Dalton faster. Toying with the ends of his scarf, his eyes went to Blam and then back to Lopez. “I guess that’s alright with me.” Normally he’d have asked Burt for permission, but he and Carole were at some distant relative’s for dinner. They’d have no idea he’d gone. Kurt glared more at Santana, and he wondered why she was doing this. What her endgame was. “If that’s alright with everyone else.” He added, his ice blue eyes never leaving Santana’s. She would pay for this, he’d be certain. 

 

Clearing his throat, Blaine said, “Actually, Kurt, it might be best if you don’t go. Sam and I haven’t exactly forgiven you.” Blaine didn’t feel bad in bringing that up. Even if no one expected him to say it out loud. Blaine was tired of pretending he was okay with Kurt and his actions. “We’ve been trying. Don’t get me wrong.” This was true, but not as true as it sounded. Blaine brushed his free hands through his curls. He was glad to go, anything to avoid that talk with Will. Blaine hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He wasn’t going to let anything or anyone keep him from being Sam’s boyfriend. Or secretly, fiancé. Blaine’s hazel eyes met Kurt’s blue ones. “You should just go home. We can’t hang out.” 

 

Those words stung Kurt quite a bit. Even if he wasn’t surprised that Blaine had said it. His eyes stayed on Blaine’s, Kurt’s brushing with tears. A part of him may never get over the former Warbler. Maybe because nothing had never happened. Sam had gotten him and Kurt had lost. “I’ll go home. I’ll call Finn to pick me up.” None of this was easy. Maybe he should transfer. Kurt didn’t know what else to say. It’s not as if he had a leg to stand on when it came to Sam and Blaine. He’d been horrible to them. Sometimes he was far too much like Rachel Berry for his liking. Kurt met Santana’s eye, his chin trembling.

 

Santana wasn’t surprised Blaine and Trouty didn’t want Kurt to come. But this had been for Brittany. She folded her arms. “Look, I can’t make you guys friends. I’m not goings to try. This was for Brittany. We all came to see Santa with her. Ya’ll can suck it up and get hot cocoa.” She said, her tone harsh. She didn’t want anyone to say out loud why they had, but she didn’t want them to lose sight of why they were here. Santana met the Hobbit’s eye, and he was giving her a glare. She didn’t know if he was going to get quiet or not. He was angry, she could tell. He usually was able to keep his anger at bay. 

 

It was Sam who spoke up. “Santana. We were glad to do this with Brittany. We were. But we're not going to hang out with Kurt. He’s sorry for what he's done. I know that. However, I believe that if Blaine and I broke up, he’d be all over Blaine. I know that that's a fact. He would try and steal him in a heartbeat. So no, we're not going to hang out with him. I don’t care if he supposedly has a crush on Jeff. Even if he truly does, it doesn't matter. Jeff doesn't feel the same way and I don't think he ever will.” Sam didn’t usually say so much at one time. It was something that he felt very passionate about though. He knew that he couldn't bring it up, but he wanted to tell them they were engaged. Sam wanted them to know how serious he and Blaine actually were. “This isn't some fling. We love each other. This is a real relationship.” Sam’s free hand brushed through his long blonde hair. He meant every word he was saying. His green eyes flashed briefly on Kurt and then turned back to the Latina. She was arching an eyebrow at him. He wasn’t afraid of her like most of glee club was. Sam’s hand in Blaine’s tightened his grip. Blaine’s hand squeezed back. Sam took so much strength from that squeeze. “Why are we not allowed to make this decision? I can’t believe any of you associate with him! He pulled some Rachel Berry esque bullshit! Why is that okay?!”

 

All of these words stung. Even if he got why Sam had said them. “I'm not proud of what I did, Sam. I know you think that I am. I wish I could say that I would take it all back. I wouldn't.  All’s fair in love and war. But I am sorry for hurting you two. I am, honestly and truly. I should care enough about Blaine to let… him go. I do care about him so much.” This is when he set his blue eyes on Blaine. “I do feel bad I hurt you. I'm… I do care about you. If you chose Sam, okay. But I don't regret what I did. I never will.” He didn’t think they would believe him. But that didn't matter. “I don’t want to go with you guys. I don’t. I don't want to hang out with people who don't want me around. You guys go and have fun. I'm out of here.” He said. His tone was sharp. He felt completely left out. Even if he knew that he completely had done all of this to himself. “I was glad to help out Brittany. Even if all of this is complete and utter bullshit. Santa isn't real. And we all know it.” This is when Santana slapped him across the face, and  _ hard _ . She was so angry. Kurt held his red cheek. His blue eyes took her in with shock. “You… you slapped me.” His tone was one of shock and awe. Even if he shouldn't have been. 

 

Glancing at Brittany, Santana saw the blonde’s eyes brush with tears. Santana turned to glare at Kurt once more. “You haves behaved like an asshat. As someone who acts like that all the time, I know exactly what that looks like. You can behave any way you want, except burst Brittany’s bubble. Santa Claus exists, and you know Britt hates liars.” She hadn't been this angry in a long time. She couldn’t let him get away with ruining Brittany’s world view like that. “I’m so angry with you! Why would you  _ do _ this? What the fucks did I do to you?!” She wanted to reach out and take her hand, but she didn't. It would cause suspicion. 

 

Hand over his mouth, Blaine didn’t know what to say. He could only stand there and stare. Kurt didn’t have to say that about Santa. They had done this for Brittany. Why did he have to try and ruin it for her? He shared a look of disbelief with Mike. Neither one of them was sure what to do. Kurt was still holding his red cheek. Blaine’s eyes met Britt’s then and he moved an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t listen to him, Britt. You know Santa is real.” He told her, squeezing her shoulder. This is when they all dispersed. Once more giving Brittany a sorrowful look, Blaine moved with Sam down the main walkway of the mall. It was just cruel of Kurt.

 

_ Silent night, holy night  _

_ All is calm, all is bright _

_ Round yon virgin mother and child _

_ Holy infant so tender and mild  _

_ Sleep in heavenly peace _

_ Sleep in heavenly peace  _

 

_ Silent night, holy night _

_ Shepards quake at the sight _

_ Glories stream from heaven afar _

_ Heavenly hosts sing alleluia  _

_ Christ our savior is born _

_ Christ our savior is born _

 

Brittany’s voice rang out with the last note. She was singing for glee club, they were still choosing caroling songs. She had wanted to remind everyone what Christmas was really about. She pushed her hair behind her ear. It should be in its high pony. Coach Sue was going to kill her if she found out. Brittany’s blue eyes took in the choir room. “I just wanted… this is about Baby Jesus. It's his birthday.” She said. She let her shoulders shrug once. “Everyone keeps on fighting and Christmas is a big birthday party for Jesus.” She crossed her legs and then crossed them again. Her blue eyes had filled with tears.

 

With this, glee was done for the day. Santana caught up with Brittany in the hallway. She had been moved to tears. “Britt-Britt, that was really pretty.” She told the other girl. And she meant every word. Licking her lips, the Latina wondered if she should tell the other girl who had been trying to help her out with Christmas that week. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, (her hair wasn’t in a ponytail either) she cleared her throat. It had been something she’d wanted to do, to help Brittany. They were best friends. She looked into those blue eyes, brimming with tears. She hated what this was doing to Britt, all the fighting. A lone tear fell down her cheek. “I wish I could makes everyone get along. They are… it’s really ruining the holiday.” She met those blue eyes again, and reached out to brush tears from Brittany’s cheeks. “What can I do? I hate to see you like this, Britt.” She really couldn't find her equilibrium when her best friend was sad like this. She knew agreeing to date her openly would help. She just wasn't ready to do that just yet. Her breath caught as Santana looked at the blonde. Her heart constricted with pain. More tears had filled those blue eyes. “Please don't cry, B.” She said. It made her want to hug away all the hurt from the blonde’s face and she couldn’t do that right now. They weren't alone in the hallway. That was a very loud and painful reminder. 

 

“Do you think I don’t know all of this was because of you?” Brittany asked. “You’re the one who put this all in motion. You are totally in love with me, Tana. Why don't you just show it? I want to be with you.” She didn’t know why Santana was insisting on being in the closet. She just wanted to be the other girl’s girlfriend. Why she was making that so difficult was a mystery. She brushed hair out of her eyes. “You’ve been doing all of this to help me. I know that you’re scared to come out. I think you’d be okay though. I really do. I know it's hard to believe. But I think it's going to be fine. I love you.” Brittany knew that Santana was surprised that she knew. But she hadn't had to try too hard to figure it out. “It was especially obvious with the fight at the mall.” It had been very obvious to her. Brittany opened her locker to exchange books. “Santana, I can’t force you to be ready to come out. But I also don't want to have to hide, either. I love you so much for what you’ve done. I really do.” Brittany was still so very sad, because she knew she wasn’t going to get what she asked for, for Santana to be her girlfriend. She gave her best friend another look and headed off down the hall. Mike was going to give her a ride home. She just wanted everyone to be happy.

 

_ Up on the house top _

_ Reindeer pause _

_ Out jumps good old Santa Claus _

_ Down through the chimney _

_ With lots of toys _

_ All for the little ones  _

_ Christmas joys _

 

_ Ho, ho, ho _

_ Who wouldn’t go? _

_ Ho, ho, ho _

_ Who wouldn’t go _

_ Up on the house top  _

_ Click, click, click _

_ Down through the chimney  _

_ With Old Saint Nick _

 

Kurt stood, watching the Warblers perform. He had convinced Burt to let him transfer after the holidays. So he was here to tell Nick Duval. Plus, he’d heard they were singing at the hospital in Westerville. Kurt clapped along with everyone else. Then everyone began to disperse. He caught the other boy’s eye. He headed over to him. Burt was at the moment at Dalton, filling out the paperwork. Kurt gave Nick a grin. “Hey, Nick.” Kurt said. Jeff had put him in touch with Nick. He thought Nick was adorable. 

 

Nick brushed curly hair out of his eyes. He looked at Kurt. “Hey.” Nick knew that Kurt was here to tell him he was transferring. Jeff had sent him a quick text. They still weren't really speaking. Even if Nick totally got why. He couldn’t expect Jeff to be with him if he wasn’t willing to do what Jeff needed him to do. Nick looked into those blue eyes. This was his competition for Jeff. Kurt was gorgeous, no denying that. Even if he wanted to. “You’ve got to try out for the Warblers, you know.” Nick told him, delighting in the half crestfallen look on Kurt’s face. 

 

Disappointed, Kurt shook it off quickly. “It’s cool. You have to with New Directions as well.” Kurt wondered what was up with Nick, why he was giving him an odd jealous look. “I’m going to start after the holidays. My dad’s at Dalton fixing it right now.” It had taken a lot of convincing. Kurt really wanted to go to a good college. Dalton would help with that. Burt had agreed in the end. Kurt really did want to leave McKinley. He didn’t tell his dad but he couldn't handle Blam. It was just way too much. Kurt felt a pang in his heart every time he saw them. Maybe Nick knew Kurt liked Jeff.

 

This wasn’t something Nick wanted to hear. “We’ll be glad to have someone. We did lose Jeff and Blaine.” Nick said pointedly. He knew what a sore point with Kurt Blaine was. Nick caught Jason’s eye. That was the guy Sebastian had his eye on. Nick turned back look at Kurt. “I’ve got to go, Warbler business. Merry Christmas.” Nick was pleased that Kurt seemed to be nonplussed. He felt a shiver of pleasure go through him. Maybe this would be fun.

  
  


**_Author’s note: Had this started for ages. I like the way this fic is going. Hope ya’ll are too. I can't decide if Niff will happen first or Kurt and Jeff will hook up. Or maybe Kurtbastian. We'll see. Wemma, as much as I love them, may not be endgame anymore. I ended up REALLY liking Cooper and Will. I don't even LIKE Cooper. Finchel may be on again eventually. Although I do love my Cherry. Loved Mike so much more when he told Tina no at the wedding. Ugh, the wedding. If ya’ll are hanging in, you can give me feedback! Tell me what you might like to see. Can’t promise it will happen, only if I can make it work. Hope ya’ll have a good Christmas!_ **


	11. Sylvester Shuffle

Chapter Eleven: Sylvester Shuffle

A couple of weeks later, Blaine got home and Will was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. Blaine put his book bag down to get a soda out of the fridge. He didn’t hear Will at first when he said that he wanted to talk to him. Blaine was sure that he knew what this was about. “Will, if you’re going to tell me that I need to break up with Sam, I’m not going to. I know you think that I’m being too serious with him. But I’m not going to let him get in the way of my future. He loves me, Will. He’s not going to get in the way. Why is it wrong that I have someone that loves me? Everyone in the whole world wants that, Will. Everyone. If they say they don’t, they’re lying. Why can’t you just let me have him? I know that you’re my guardian now, and what you say goes.” Blaine stopped to take a breath. “Do you get that my life has been shit? I mean, utter and complete shit. Why can’t I hold onto the one good thing that’s ever happened to me? He… WIll, he didn’t even hesitate when I called him about my lame excuse for a father.” Blaine’s eyes brushed with tears. “I’m 15 years old and my parents gave me away because I’m gay. You…. you will never know what that’s like, I don’t care how many times you fuck Cooper Smythe.” This was something that made Will’s jaw drop. Blaine almost didn’t care, as much as he loved Will and needed him. Blaine hated being attacked about Sam.

“I don’t know how you know about Coop and I, but I’m an adult. I should be allowed to sleep with who I want without my teenage son throwing it in my face!” This was the first time he’d said it out loud to Blaine, and despite the fact that they were fighting, Will noticed they both welled up with tears. “Blaine, I… with Cooper, it is a serious thing. But I’m not a 15 year old high school student. And no, I don’t understand how bad your life has been. I’m trying to change that. You can be who you want in this apartment. But Blaine… you and Sam are too serious. You… do you think I don’t know about the engagement? I do. I just happened to hear you on the phone. You know I would never invade your privacy like that. But you… you’re 15 years old, Blaine! You shouldn’t be engaged. I know how driven you are. I know that you want to go to college. I know that. I know that you think you still will even if you’re engaged. But you won’t. You’ll get closer to graduation, and you’ll want to get married before you go to college. I know it’s not legal for you yet. But I also know that you will do it anyway. It should be legal, that’s not what the point is. The point is you shouldn’t. Not until you’re older. Sam is your first serious boyfriend. How do you know if you’ll still want him when you both graduate?”

“I will never not want Sam, Will! You think that I don’t know when you met Terri? I do. You were in high school with her. Just because you and Terri didn’t work out doesn’t mean that Sammy and I are going to end up the same way! I know that you think that we’re going to break up if we get married. It’s.. I know that you think that you know what love is. You don’t. Not if you think that Sam and I will break up. I’m not breaking up with Sammy. I’m not. I love him. Do you not understand how amazing it is that he was there for me? A grown adult may not have stuck by someone like that. But Sammy did. He didn’t think twice. He came over and helped me! Why should I break up with him?!”

All of what he said made sense, and Will didn’t know what to say. He still felt that Blaine and Sam were too serious. Will could see the emotion in Blaine’s face. And he knew that Blaine was right about all of it. Will didn’t think that he really had had a love that was real. At least, till now, with Cooper. He really did love Cooper. Will took a deep breath. “I didn’t really know what love was until Cooper. I thought I loved Emma. But she left me when I did what was the right thing. Taking you in. She wasn’t… she wasn’t who I thought she was. But I am in love for real now. But I’m an adult with a life already. You are 15 years old. You shouldn’t be this serious. Don’t you know that high school relationships never last? Terri and I aren’t together anymore.”

“You keep bringing that up. That I’m only fifteen. Why does that mean that I’m not really in love? It’s not like we’re getting married soon. We just know that we found the one. Just because the survival rate for high school relationships isn’t very high doesn’t mean that Sam and I will break up.” Blaine grabbed his bookbag. “I have homework to do.” He glared at Will and left the room before Will could forbid him to see Sam. Although Blaine doubted that he would do that. He got to his room and put the bag down, and then called Sam. They had to discuss this. Sam didn’t answer until the fourth ring and Blaine held back his frustration. “Will had that talk about us breaking up with me.”

That didn’t surprise Sam at all. They’d been expecting this for awhile. Sam put his book bag down. He’d skipped out of football practice. He knew that Coach Beiste was going to kill him. Sam wasn’t looking forward to the championship game. And none of the players were getting along. “B, you know that we’re right. You know we’re going to be married.” Sam really didn’t doubt that. Sam knew that Blaine was the one for him. “Don’t let him get to you. You and I both know that we’re going to be together forever. What he thinks doesn’t matter. And we also know that he doesn’t even know what real, true love is.”

Blaine snorted. “He tried to tell me that he loves Cooper. That might be true, but there’s no way it’s the same kind of love that we have. I can’t even…. I can’t believe that he tried that with me.” Blaine flopped down on his bed. “I wish you could come over. Wait, you skipped football practice, didn’t you?” He asked, and wasn’t a bit surprised when Sam said yes. “Beiste is going to kill you. But I don’t blame you. We’re never going to win that game.” Blaine sighed. He’d already finished his homework, despite what he’d told Will. Blaine sighed. “I’m trying not to let him get to me. I really am. It’s just so hard. He’s going to keep hounding me about it I’m sure. I just… I want him to understand how much we love each other.” Blaine already hated that Kurt seemed to think that he and Sam weren’t serious. Blaine expected that from Kurt. And he was so glad that Kurt had gone to Dalton. But Will was his family. He needed Will to accept him and Sam. “He… he knows we’re engaged too. He said that he overheard us talking about it.” Blaine really needed to believe that, too. Because he couldn’t handle Will spying on him. Although he really didn’t think that Will was. “We’re not going to let him get to us. I know that we’re not. I just wish that he could accept that we’re forever. He’s my family now. I need… I can’t handle any other family members not accepting me.” That had just occurred to him, strangely enough.

“Oh, shit, B, I didn’t even think of that. That you’re not being accepted again.” Sam wasn’t sure that this was as bad as Blaine’s biological family not accepting him as gay. “Look, baby. I know that it must be hard for you. I don’t know from experience, but I know it has to be hard. But I don’t think this is as bad as what your parents did. I’m not trying to say this isn’t bad. But I don’t think it’s as bad. We can deal with this. We’re not going to let him keep us apart.” Sam opened up his biology book. He was horrible with biology. Sam wished that Blaine was here to help him. Sam brushed hair out of his eyes. “You can deal, Blaine.”

He tried to hold back his anger. He knew that Sam wasn’t trying to hurt. He was just offering his own insight. Blaine took a deep breath. “It does hurt as much. I know you don’t know what it’s like not to be accepted. You don’t so you don’t know how it feels. I am going to keep that in mind. You just… I know you’re trying to help.” Blaine suddenly needed to be alone. He told Sam he’d talk to him later and he loved him and hung up. Blaine didn’t know what to do. This was giving him such a headache. Blaine let his eyes slip closed. Why didn’t Sam get why this was so hard? Blaine was so very tired of getting opposition all the time. It wasn’t fair. 

_You used to talk to me_  
Like I was the only one around  
You used to lean on me  
The only other choice was falling down  
You used to walk with me like   
We had nowhere we needed to go  
Nice and slow, to nowhere in particular 

_We used to have this figured out_  
We used to breathe without a doubt  
When nights were clear  
You were the first star that I’d see  
We used to have this under control  
We never thought, we used to know  
At least there’s you, and at least there’s me  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? 

Puck finished strumming. He’d just finished practicing a song for glee club. He was feeling like he and Quinn were over. She’d been being distant lately. Maybe they’d moved too quickly. Puck looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around. It was Mike. “Oh, hey, Chang.” Puck said, putting his guitar down. He maybe shouldn’t have practiced in the choir room. He watched as Mike came in to sit down. “You’re here for a reason? I’m not getting in your way of practicing?” Puck did his best to sound polite.

“Come on, are we really going to do that? Pretend that song about you and Quinn?” He wondered if they were breaking up. Quinn had seemed very off lately. Mike knew that Puck loved Quinn. It was obvious. Mike moved a chair around out of the way. “You can talk to me, you know. I’m no expert, but I can listen. You and Quinn… you’ve kind of moved so fast. You’ve been living together. That’s a big step. It’s a step that most adults don’t take. You… this doesn’t mean that you can’t fix things. You just need to talk it out.” Mike knew that Puck didn’t want advice. He knew that. But sometimes what you didn’t want was what you needed. “You love her, I know it.”

Letting out a sigh, Puck didn’t know what to say. It was hard to think about it, let alone talk about it. Puck rubbed his head. “I don’t know what happened. We were fine. Then all of a sudden, we weren’t. I don’t know how to fix it. Because I don’t know what happened. I… I love her. She… I don’t expect us to be forever. Not right now. But I didn’t see this coming.” Puck gave Mike a look. “Not all of us can steal a girl from someone else and manage to keep her.” This was said with a bit of a bite. He wasn’t sure he wanted advice from Mike right now. Puck had seen how happy Mike and Rachel were.

Mike sighed. “I know you don’t want advice from me. I do. But you’re getting it. You have to talk to her. You have to tell her how you feel if you expect this to work. Although, the best thing may be to break up for now. You both went through giving up a baby. That changes a lot of things. It’s not much different than losing a baby through miscarriage. I don’t know from experience… but my parents lost a baby before they had me. They almost broke up for good. I personally wonder why they even stay together. They’re not… trust me, I know from loveless relationships.” A few tears brushed his eyes. Mike knew why his parents had stayed together. Divorce they felt would be wrong. That’s why they were so unhappy.

This was something that Puck hadn’t known about Mike. Mike tended to keep things to himself. Puck also had experience with loveless relationships. His parents hadn’t loved each other either. Puck said, “I’m sorry about your folks, man. I know about that too.” Then he had to consider what Mike had said about babies. Puck ran his hand across his head. He hated to admit it, but he knew Mike was right about the baby stuff. He’d done some reading. “You’re right about the baby. I know at least some of it has to do with giving up the baby. I know at least some of it has to do with giving up the baby. I… Mike, I stuck by her with that decision. I wanted to keep her. But I let Quinn decide. Why is she pulling away because of a decision she made? One she insisted was the right thing for all of us?”

“I know you don’t think so, but that was the right decision. You guys weren’t ready to raise a baby. You would be even worse off than you are right now if you had. I’m just sorry that you seem to be having issues now. Rachel and I aren’t, and I know that makes it harder to hear advice from me. I know that. So I’ll stop now. You heard what I have to say. What you choose to do with it is your choice.” Mike stood then, and left his friend alone in the choir room.

_What is love_  
‘Cause baby I don’t know  
I got a funny feeling in my heart  
If this is love, it feels like butterflies  
So tell me baby is this how it starts? 

_I know I never felt like this before_  
You’re like a drug, you got me wanting more  
I’ve got to let you know  
I’ve got to let you know 

_You’re my number one_  
I’d do anything for you  
Catch the rain from the sky,  
Even hold back the tide for you  
Baby, baby you’re my number one  
With you I know I belong  
I put the radio on   
And it’s always playing our song 

Sam, Mike, Puck, and Jeff finished up a S Club song that Sam was using to send Will a message. He wanted his teacher to know that he wasn’t going to stop being serious about Blaine. Before Sam could say anything about why they’d sung this song, (of course Mike and Pick had been singing to Rachel and Quinn) an average height skinny girl poked her head in the room. She held out some papers to Will, and as he read them out loud, Sam’s ears were ringing. Her name was Kimberly Snyder, and she was Blaine’s biological sister, and she was here to take custody of Blaine. Sam looked over at his fiancé. He looked as surprised as Sam was. It was like something out of Pretty Little Liars. Will explained that Blaine had been adopted, and his bio parents had died, but Kimberly had been out there, and had found him. She was 20, and she had moved here to get to know Blaine. The entire time Will was speaking, Sam and Blaine’s eyes were locked on the other’s. Sam finally spoke. “So, Kimberly… I’m Sam Evans. Blaine’s boyfriend.” That part was hard when he knew they were more than that. “I’m… did you want custody of Blaine? Is that what this means?” He asked. The entire choir room was sitting on tenterhooks as they waited for the answer. Sam really kind of wanted that to be the case. Just because Blaine could have actual family.

Kimberly looked back at them, a bit uncertain. “Well, yes, I moved here to get to know Blaine. And I didn’t know till I got here that his adoptive parents had given up their rights.” She gave a huge shudder. “Blaine, you can be gay if you want, and if you want to come and live with me, it’s fine. I’m a lesbian myself, so I can’t judge you for being gay.” Kimberly could feel tension, and she didn’t know why or where it was coming from. Her eyes met her younger brother’s, and his were full of tears. Kim wished she could have gotten here sooner. “I do know Mr. Schuester hasn’t formally adopted you yet. Long process.”

It was almost too good to be true. Blaine got out of his seat and walked up in the stunned silence to stand by Sam. His sister did not seem to be offended in the least by this. Blaine was glad. He just wasn’t sure that he could be too close to her just yet. On the one hand, he didn’t want to leave Will’s, but on the other hand, she was family. And she wasn’t going to object to him and Sam being together. Blaine wiped tears from his cheeks. “Um… Mr. Schue.” He called him that around the other glee club at school. “I am so grateful for you, and what you gave up for me…. But Kimberly, she’s my actual family. I need to take this chance. I need you to accept that.”

He shared a look with Blaine. They had so much to deal with, Sue had pulled a Ken Tanaka and changed her Cheerio practices. They now took place during glee club. She was even more angry with them when Brittany and Santana had decided to quit the Cheerios. Quinn, going through whatever it is, had chosen to stay a Cheerio. The only glee club member not angry with her was Puck. But it was looking more and more that they were going to break up… Will forced his mind back to the matter at hand. He looked at Blaine. He wasn’t stupid. Blaine was choosing Kimberly for a reason. She was going to let Blaine be with Sam. But he also knew that Blaine was a very good kid, and he meant his words. He really was grateful to Will for what Will had done for him. Will didn’t know what to say. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t speak up and talk to Kimberly about why Blaine was doing this. But that didn’t have to be right now. “Blaine, I couldn’t live with myself if you weren’t…. If I kept you from doing what you think is right. If you want to go and live with her, you can. She’s the real deal. All of these documents are official. She really and truly is your sister.” Will honestly knew that he’d be treading on thin ice with Blaine if he chose to talk to Kimberly about Blam. But he also continued to be worried. He knew why Sam had chosen to sing that song. 

After giving Will a hug, Blaine turned to Kimberly. “Glee club is over, we could go and get my stuff right now!” Blaine knew how eager he sounded to do this. But Blaine, as much as he did appreciate what Will had done, he couldn’t let the opportunity to live with family who was accepting of him pass by. She gave him a smile, and Blaine quickly grabbed his bag and then his fiancé. Blaine hadn’t taken a whole lot to Will’s, a lot of it had bad memories for him. He and Sam headed down the hall, Kimberly following quietly behind. Blaine’s hand slipped into Sam’s. “I’m so… the song was beautiful. Although I wish you’d sang it alone. Only ‘cause you’re the best.” Blaine’s curls fell over his forehead. “I.. Sam, I get family. I’ve got a sister. And she’s gay.” Blaine was starting to think maybe his life and luck were changing for good. Blaine was so happy he could burst. Blaine hadn’t been this happy ever in his life, with the exception of meeting Sam. His grip on Sam’s hand tightened. He was trying to keep his excitement from getting too out of control. Blaine was overjoyed, though. He was going to get to actually be with Sam. It was amazing and he had so many good feelings. They were all bursting to get out at once. 

There was so much that Sam was feeling too. Guilt, over feeling glad he could be free to be with Blaine, only the why, of course, and happiness. He was so happy for Blaine that he had some family that accepted him as who he was. Sam opened up the passenger side door of his truck for his fiancé. “You are going to get to know her, Blaine. I am so glad for you.” Sam moved to go and get in the truck. Once they got started up, Sam flipped on the radio. They started out of the parking lot. So much was going on already. Sam knew that they’d lost Quinn. Puck was taking it really hard. Sam really wanted them to find another female voice. Sam turned at a red light. Will didn’t live far from the school.

About a half an hour later, Santana was waiting for Quinn by her locker. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. “Santana, I quit glee. I’m trying to get into a good college. I don’t want to get stuck here.” Quinn opened her locker, sure Santana was going to slam it closed. It was a habit of her own as well. She changed her books. “You have no idea what I’m going through. You don’t. And if you are who I think you are, you probably won’t have to know from experience my pain.” Quinn’s high pony bounced on her back. She closed her locker and faced her frenemy. “You made your choice, I made mine. Why can’t you just let that go? I know everyone is angry at me. I know that. But I have… I have to do what I think is right.”

Santana had never been so angry. She knew that Quinn had chosen wrong. Sue was out to destroy the glee club. Santana needed the club more than she did cheerleading. This group… as much as she hated to admit it, it was where she knew her real friends were. “You did the wrong thing, Fabray. The glee club… they were so loyal to you. The glee club put you back together during that whole babygate bullshit.” Santana rolled her eyes, to show how annoying she thought that was. Santana folded her arms. “So you think it… do you think it’s easy for me? Giving up being a Cheerio? But I did it. Because that gang of complete dorks is… they’re my real friends.” She hated to admit it out loud. “You betrayed all of us, Fabray. And do you know what you did to Puckerman? He’s a complete mess, Quinn. He loves you. You’re pulling away and he knows that you are. You… if you’re breaking up with him just do it. You can’t string him along. I don’t know what you are going through. I don’t. But I do know that I won’t let you hurt him. Yeah, he can be a class A jerk. We all know that. But he’s been incredibly good to you. You’re treating him like shit. You two moved too fast. But that doesn’t mean that you can treat him like this and just walk away.” Her tone was cold. Ice cold.

Quinn started them walking away, and she wasn’t a bit surprised when the other followed. Quinn knew she’d have to address what the Latina was saying. “I’m not… I’m not trying to hurt Puck. But.. I can’t be with him. I have to… I can’t get stuck here. It was why I didn’t keep Beth. I don’t want to end up here. I know Puck doesn’t either.” Her eyes brushed with tears, and she hated that. She hated showing the other her weaknesses. That was like showing Lex Luthor your weaknesses when you were Superman. “But… I can’t… we’re not going to make it. As much as I do love him. I’m trying not to hurt him. As for glee… I know I betrayed everyone. But Lopez, I have… I have to for once think about my future. Why is that wrong? I need to get into a good college. No one here, if they were really my friend, would be upset about that. You don’t see me rejecting your and Brittany’s choice. And it’s not just because I’m captain in your place. You chose that, and I respect that.” Quinn’s voice wavered just a bit. She was really having a hard time adjusting to the choices she’d made, even if she knew they were the right ones. She met Santana’s eyes as they got to Quinn’s car. She’d all but stopped riding with Puck. “I made my own choices, Santana. And they’re valid, and they’re mine. I will tell Puck that I’m breaking up with him. We did move too quickly. Maybe that’s how I know that we won’t last. Because we both moved quickly.” With this, she got in her car and drove off. 

It didn’t take long to get Blaine settled in at Kimberly’s. She didn’t seem to have many rules. They told her that they were secretly engaged, and she was glad for them. Blaine was over the moon. They were getting ready for bed. He was marvelling at his halfway put together bedroom. They’d done the bed first, and Blaine was standing by the bed, wearing a pair of Sam’s pj bottoms, sans underwear, and a tee shirt. They’d just had a shower together. Blaine brushed curls out of his eyes. Sam was putting on some of his own pjs. Kimberly hadn’t seemed to mind if Sam slept over. As long as they were safe and Blaine stayed on top of his homework. Blaine stepped up to Sam, and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “I love you. I love you, I love you.” Blaine was deliriously happy. He hated that he’d left Wil, because he knew how much it really hurt him. He hadn’t wanted that. But Kimberly was family. He had a chance for a real family. Blaine’s fingers slid underneath Sam’s pj top and stroked the bare skin of his back. Blaine could easily get hard again, although it had been twice in the shower. Blaine knew it was because of the freedom of being allowed to be with Sam as seriously as he wanted. They weren’t going to get married right now, why couldn’t Will get that?

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. His fingers played in Blaine’s wet curls at the nape of his neck. “I love you, B. I love you so much. You know that song was for you, and Rachel, and Quinn, but it was also a message for Will. I was trying to let him know that I’m not going anywhere. I love you, and we are going to get married one day.” Sam didn’t understand why Will was having such a hard time with that. It wasn’t as if they were going out right now to get married. Sam didn’t know why that was a problem. Sam kissed Blaine, deeply. “I’m glad that you get to have a sister. You know I love having siblings. You… I know that you're happy to have her. But B… I know you partly chose this because Will wanted us to break up. I doubt that he changed his mind about that. And he might be planning on voicing his concerns with Kimberly. I don’t think she’ll agree with him, but we should be prepared.” Sam kissed Blaine again, unable to help it. Blaine had this pouty look on his face. Sam liked to kiss away those pouty looks. When they’d pulled back to breathe, Blaine was smiling. “You’re so so adorable when you pout.” Sam told him, stroking the wet curls with his fingers again. He was so happy. He was glad that his parents were letting him stay over. Even with the adult only being 20 years old. Sam had thought that would deter them. But maybe they figured no babies occurring was okay for sex having. Sam met those hazel eyes.

Blaine stepped back to grab his guitar. “I’ve been working on a song to sing to you.” He told Sam, and began to play.

_Come stop your crying_  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight 

_I will protect you_  
From all around you  
I will be here   
Don’t you cry 

_This bond between us_  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here don’t you cry 

_You’ll be in my heart_  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be here in my heart always 

_Why can’t they understand_  
The way we feel?  
They just don’t trust what they can’t explain  
I know we’re different but deep inside us  
We’re not that different at all 

_Don’t listen to them_  
‘Cause what do they know  
(What do they know)  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They’ll see in time  
I know   
We’ll show them together 

When Blaine was done, Sam’s eyes had brushed with tears. “Oh, baby.” Sam managed to say. He moved out to put Blaine’s guitar carefully in the guitar case, and took Blaine in his arms, kissing him deeply. He pushed Blaine back onto the bed, straddling him. “This isn’t about both of us. I’m going to pleasure you, B.” He told him, and moved to lift Blaine gently to get the pj bottoms off. He eased them off and dropped them to the floor. He was glad to see that Blaine wasn’t wearing any underwear. He parted Blaine’s legs, and knelt between them, his mouth closing on his fiancé’s cock. He took him in deeply, his tongue moving over the long shaft, which was starting to get hard for a third time that night. Sam ran his fingers across Blaine’s balls, his other hand playing in his treasure trail. Blaine let out a long soft moan, and Sam moved his mouth on Blaine’s hardening cock. Sam felt his cock all the way to the back of his throat.

His back arched hard into the mattress. This is incredibly amazing. They’d never been able to do this when Will was home. Blaine’s hand moved into Sam’s hair, tugging it a bit. He was enjoying what Sam was doing. His fingers moved through Sam’s silky blonde locks. Sam took more of him in his mouth as he did. Blaine cried out Sam’s name, his other hand fisting in the sheets. “Oh, fuck, Sam.” Blaine gasped. “Oh, Sammy. I need to be inside you.” His tone was a breathless gasp. Blaine moaned as Sam slowly moved to grab a condom, which he put over his own cock. Blaine was going to come inside him. Sam lubed up Blaine’s cock and then eased himself onto it. Blaine’s hands moved to Sam’s hips. He put his own hand on his cock, and as his hips moved, trying to match his movements. One of Blaine’s hands went to Sam’s cock, and Sam shook his head, and Blaine moved it back to Sam’s hip. Sam stroked his own cock as his hips moved. He clenched around Blaine, and that was what got Blaine to come. Sam’s hand moved along his cock, and his ejaculation was coming as well. Blaine tried to catch his breath. Sam pulled off the condom and tied it off, and got up to go throw it away. Blaine lay there, gasping, trying to catch his breath. That had been some amazing sex.

_They’ll try to stop the dream we’re dreaming_  
But they can’t stop us from believing  
They will fill your head with doubt  
But that won’t stop us now  
So let them say we can’t do it  
Put up a roadblock, we’ll just run right through it  
‘Cause 

_We can, do the impossible_  
We have the power in our hands  
And we won’t stop ‘cause we got  
To make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can 

_They say the odds are stacked against us_  
But that can’t hold us back,   
We will be relentless  
There’s a voice they’re gonna hear  
A voice so loud and clear  
So let them say we can’t do it  
Give us a mountain   
And we’re gonna move it ‘cause 

_We’re gonna make a change today_  
Because we’ve got the fight it takes  
To win this race  
So let them say we can’t do it  
Put up a roadblock  
And we’ll just run right through it ‘cause 

The football team won the championship game. The best part was the Cheerios didn’t win theirs. The glee club finished up the song for the week, Will had wanted it to be positive because the team won and so many of the glee kids needed it. Sam was climbing off the risers to get to Blaine, who had been singing and dancing with Brittany. Sam slid an arm around his waist, tugging him close.

As Sam tugged Blaine close, Blaine’s eye landed on Jeff. Blaine gave him a sly grin. Jeff had been incredibly quiet since Kurt took off for Dalton. Blaine wished that he knew why. Blaine had been doing his best to include Jeff in things. He wanted Jeff to be glad that he’d chosen to transfer. He briefly thought it probably had to do with Nick. Blaine kissed Sam and then went over to Jeff. “Hey, you.” Blaine said. He met Jeff’s eye. “Are you okay, Jeffie?” He asked. Blaine didn’t expect Jeff to actually tell him what was going on. Especially if it was about Nick. Jeff didn’t talk about Nick. Ever.

Jeff met those hazel eyes and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m okay, Blainers.” He told him, complete lie or not. “Just kind of quiet.” Jeff told him. Blaine didn’t look like he believed him. But Jeff wasn’t going to ruin his friend’s good mood. He didn’t want to hear how lonely Jeff was now that Kurt was gone. He had everything. 

 

_**Author’s note: Ya’ll can thank no sleep and Darren on ACS for this update. I didn’t expect it to be so different. But that’s also partly Darren being magic and making me feel sorry for his serial killer character. I’m not sure what will happen next. Other than Blam, since they’re the main reason I started this. I think I might add a fem OC since Quinn stayed a Cheerio. I don’t know what will happen with Quick. That’s if I keep Puck, we’ll see. Although despite the waste of skin Mark apparently was, I don’t have an issue writing for Puck. Review if you like, and don’t expect the next update to be so close to this one. Also, the sister I gave Blaine and him being adopted is my headcanon for him. I started rping him since before season 3 started and that was my backstory.** _


End file.
